La Señora Malfoy
by melissablack04
Summary: Después de un matrimonio fallido, Hermione Granger busca rehacer su vida pero no contaba con que Draco Malfoy estaría dispuesto a ayudarla a sanar sus heridas e incluso aceptaría el reto de ser papá de un inocente niño pelirrojo. "-El padre de ese niño soy yo- de la nada, Draco Malfoy hizo presencia, dejando tanto al matrimonio Granger como a la misma Hermione sin habla"
1. Chapter 1

_Hola queridos lectores y lectoras, como saben los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa JK Rowling, pero obviamente quise darle un pequeño giro a la historia cumpliendo mi loca fantasía del Dramione jaja._

 _Ojalá sea de su agrado esta historia :D_

 _Saludos!_

 _MelissaNoemí._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

-Señora Weasley, aún falta media hora para la audiencia, ¿qué hace tan temprano por aquí? – un hombre de mediana edad se encontraba parado justo enfrente de la castaña, cuyo nombre era Benjamín y se encontraba a cargo de su divorcio.

-Grenger, mi apellido es Granger Benjamín. Y por si lo olvidaste trabajo aquí en el ministerio- contesto cortésmente la castaña. Para Hermione era evidente que Benjamín estaba del lado de Ron, es decir, creía que el divorcio era innecesario y apresurado, cosa que a ella le molestaba.

-Lo siento, no quise molestarla ni sonar descortés. La veré dentro de un rato, la dejo a solas para que piense; lo que está haciendo porque una vez tomada la decisión no habrá marcha atrás-

-Lo sé- y sin más la castaña siguió caminando rumbo a su oficina, aun tenia papeles que leer y autorizaciones que firmar.

Se sentó en su silla, cerró los ojos y recordó cómo es que estaba metida en aquel asunto…

 _*FlashBack*_

 _Se encontraba en su nueva casita, sentada en el sofá esperando a que Ron llegara del trabajo. Tenía que decírselo. Ella sabía que ambos ya no se encontraban del todo a gusto y seguido peleaban por tonterías y bueno a decir verdad ella tenía el presentimiento de que la engañaba, puesto que la mayor parte del tiempo no llegaba a la casa o llegaba muy tarde y cuando quiso preguntarle a Harry si sabía algo, el simplemente dijo "ambos son mis amigos y no quiero perderlos". Ella lo interpreto como que el ojiverde lo sabía, pero no quería herirla. Hombres…_

 _En ese instante Ron llego a casa, algo cansando y solo murmuró un "ya estoy en casa". De inmediato Hermione se armó de valor y comenzó a hablar._

 _-Ron necesito que hablemos de algo muy serio, por favor ven a sentarte conmigo- y de inmediato el pelirrojo volteo hacia donde estaba sentada su esposa. En silencio asintió, camino y se sentó frente a ella. Él la amaba, desde cuarto año lo supo cuando la vio entrar al gran salón del brazo de Krum; y sin embargo había sido un jodido cabrón con ella y ya era hora de hablar con la verdad, ella merecía saberlo._

 _-Ron tu sabes que las cosas entre nosotros no están funcionando. Todo el tiempo peleamos y bueno no es como en el colegio y no podemos seguir así…- al instante Ron la interrumpió._

 _-Hermione yo te amo, te eh amado desde hace años y la verdad es que el que falló fui yo- hizo una breve pausa el pelirrojo para darse valor ante lo que seguía -Hace meses, en una de esas veces en las que peleamos y me fui de la casa…yo… fui por un trago, estaba tan molesto por ese afán tuyo de querer seguir trabajando aun cuando con lo que gano yo es más que suficiente para poder llevar una vida cómoda. En fin, me encontré con Astoria Greengrass; estaba tan molesta porque Malfoy no le había querido comprar no sé qué cosa y bueno, los dos estábamos tan molestos que no sé en qué momento terminamos acostándonos en venganza de tuya y Malfoy- Ron no la miraba a los ojos pero Hermione sabía que estaba llorando, al igual que ella._

 _-Siempre lo supe…sabía que algo no estaba bien y mis sospechas me lo confirmaron cuando le pregunté a Harry si sabía y él se negó a contestarme alegando que no quería perderte ni a ti ni a mí- la castaña trataba de mantenerse serena y tranquila, simplemente quería quedar en los mejores términos posibles con Ron, después de todo era su amigo y no quería protagonizar un escándalo en su familia._

 _-No culpes a Harry, cuando él supo me dio la cagada de mi vida y finalmente el único culpable soy yo… soy un estúpido Hermione, no supe valorarte ni entenderte y todo por mi estúpido orgullo de mierda…- Hermione lo interrumpió -Shhh… Ron, no es del todo tu culpa, reconozco que a veces no suelo ser tan accesible para hablar- el pelirrojo retomo la palabra. -Yo entiendo si quieres separarte de mí, solo no olvides que te amo y que lo hare hasta el final de mi vida-_

 _-Basta Ron, creo que, si realmente me hubieras amado lo suficiente, habrías respetado nuestro matrimonio al menos hasta estar separados completamente- contraataco a Ron, puesto que le dolía su traición a pesar de que ya la sospechaba, fue un golpe duro oírlo de sus propios labios, labios que le habían jurado amor eterno._

 _-No me va a alcanzar toda la vida para pedirte perdón Hermione y supongo que quieres que nos separemos ¿no es así? No te culpo, supongo que no quieres verme, me puedo ir de la casa y buscar cualquier otro lugar -_

 _-De ninguna manera Ron, esta casa es de los dos, sería injusto que te fueras. Creo que por el momento es conveniente que cada uno duerma en habitaciones separadas y mientras podemos ir viendo cada uno algún apartamento o alguna cosa así. Yo no tengo problema con seguir viviendo unos días más contigo, ¿y tú? - pregunto la castaña._

 _-Sabes que no- contesto Ron. En ese instante comprendió que esa mujer que tenía frente a él era su vida y se sintió más basura de lo que ya se sentía._

 _-Ven, vamos a comer- lo animo la castaña al mismo tiempo que se limpiaba las lágrimas con la manga de su camisa. Sin más Ron acepto la invitación._

 _Por primera vez en algunas semanas por fin pudieron comer en paz, disfrutando el momento, disfrutándose el uno al otro como no lo habían hecho hacía mucho tiempo.  
Los siguientes días que se convirtieron en semanas y las semanas que se convirtieron en meses las cosas marchaban bien, cada uno había logrado conseguir un apartamento, Hermione había conseguido uno en Londres muggle, por su parte, Ron se iba a Rumania con Charlie._

 _*Fin de flashback*_

-Buenos días Hermione, ¿estas ocupada? - Una voz autoritaria la sacó de sus recuerdos, era nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy.

-Oh vamos Draco, pasa- lo invito la castaña. -Y cierra la puerta, odio que todos miren en nuestra dirección- acto seguido el chico rubio paso y cerró la puerta dejando a todos los que pasaban por ahí boquiabiertos; nadie imaginaba como es que la gran heroína de la batalla de Hogwarts, parte de trío dorado era amiga del ex mortifago.

\- ¿Se lo dirás? - le pregunto sin rodeos. Hermione frunció el ceño -Ya te dije que no y por favor no insistas. ¿De cuándo acá te volviste tan moralista eh? -

-No seas idiota Hermione, tiene derecho a saberlo y muy probablemente toda la familia comadreja se te ira encima por ocultar una cosa así y en cuanto a lo otro… - no termino la frase porque ambos comenzaron a reír, como si fueran los grandes amigos.

-Honestamente Draco, no sé porque te sigo dirigiendo la palabra- rio aún más la ex Gryffindor. Y en ese instante cada uno de ellos recordó cómo comenzaron a llevar una relación cordial la cual se fue tornando en una amistad.

 _*Flashback*_

 _Hermione Granger se encontraba en casa de sus padres mirando el periódico en la sección de anuncios, por más que a relación con Ron fuese mucho mejor ahora no podía seguir engañándose, cada uno debía tomar su propio camino, ella debía hacerlo tal cual lo había hecho Ron, puesto que hacía pocos días que había llegado una carta de parte de Charlie en la que le decía que era una excelente idea irse a vivir a Rumania con él, aunque también lamentaba el hecho de que se fuese a separar de ella. En ese instante las pocas esperanzas que se habían formado en ella durante esos meses de salvar su matrimonio se fueron por completo al caño y por eso había decidido buscar algún departamento en Londres muggle._

 _-Ten- su madre le entrego un papel. -Esta es la dirección y las llaves de un departamento que ya es tuyo- sonrió la mujer._

 _\- ¡Mamá! No debiste…- la interrumpió la señora Granger. -Debieron querrás decir. Aunque a decir verdad tu padre lo escogió, así que el crédito es completamente suyo- Hermione se sentía muy agradecida con sus padres sobre todo con el apoyo que le habían dado cuando ella les conto lo de su rompimiento con Ron.  
-De verdad no debían mamá, yo me iba a encargar a pagarlo- su madre contraataco. -Pues ya tendrás oportunidad de amueblarlo con lo que falta, anda, deberías ir a darle un vistazo- Y sin más la amiga del chico de gafas salió rumbo a la dirección. Al llegar hablo con el policía encargado del lugar para que le permitiera el acceso. Y sin más problemas estaciono su auto junto a un elegante mercedes negro. -Pfff - murmuro al ver el auto._

 _Su departamento se encontraba en el 6to piso así que la opción más lógica era usar el elevador.  
1…2…3…4…5…6 por fin había llegado a su piso, pero al salir de elevador se topó con una cabellera plateada bastante conocida._

 _"No me jodas…" pensó._

 _-Granger, que sorpresa- la saludo el rubio con su habitual tono formal, atrás ya habían quedado aquellas palabras hirientes y en tono de mofa._

 _-Buenos días también para ti Malfoy, pero la sorpresa es mía. ¿Qué haces aquí? - saludo la castaña en tono casual, bueno lo más casual que pudo._

 _-Bueno viviré aquí un tiempo, en lo que hago negocios con estos san…muggles, son bastante interesantes- se atrevió a decir el chico._

 _-Vaya, supongo que te veré seguido, en unos días me mudare para acá- trato de sonreír Hermione, aunque más que sonrisa parecía una mueca rara._

 _\- ¿Al 611? Tiene una vista excelente, pero el mío tiene una vista aún mejor- alego Draco. -¿Cuál es tu apartamento?- se aventuró a preguntar al ex Gryffindor._

 _-¿Ya tan rápido quieres olvidar a Weasley? Vaya quien te viera Granger- respondió con sorna._

 _-Vete a la mierda Malfoy- contesto tajante y comenzó a caminar rumbo la puerta de su apartamento. Draco la alcanzo._

 _-Lo siento Granger, eh sido descortés. Realmente no pensé que aun te doliera tanto- hablo arrepentido, enseguida Hermione contesto._

 _-Da igual, supongo que todo el mundo lo sabe ¿cierto? - volteo a encarar a su ex némesis. Y este le respondió -No, en el ministerio han sido muy cuidadosos, al igual que la familia comadreja. Yo lo sé porque, como sabrás, Weasley te engaño con Astoria-_

 _-Es cierto…supongo que también lo siento-_

 _-No deberías, Astoria es insoportable, aunque debo reconocer que es bonita y educada- se encogió en hombros restándole importancia._

 _\- ¿No la amas?- se aventuró a preguntar la castaña. Simplemente Draco la miro a los ojos y ambos sintieron que el tiempo se detenía. Hermione tenía bastante en claro que Draco era sumamente atractivo y aunque le molestara aceptarlo, hasta cierto punto su altanería le daba un toque sensual._

 _Por su parte Draco sabía reconocer cuando una mujer era bonita y Hermione lo era a su manera, de una manera que la hacía diferente a las demás, pero jamás lo admitiría públicamente._

 _-Voy retrasado al trabajo. Nos veremos luego Granger- soltó de repente el rubio. Tenía que detenerse, por más que le gustase Hermione no debía hacer nada idiota, ella le agradaba y no quería estropear su frágil amistad, además se suponía que hoy cerraría un contrato con una importante y famosa empresa muggle, así que debía darse prisa. Ya tendría tiempo para quitarse su "calentura" con alguna afortunada._

 _-Tomare eso como un sí. Que tengas un buen día Malfoy- Se limitó a contestar la chica, quien se disponía a acompañarlo a la puerta. Draco no paso por alto el tono de molestia en su voz. Eso lo provoco. Y sin pensarlo justo antes de salir del ahora apartamento la tomo por la cintura y le planto un gran beso…en la mejilla, cosa que desconcertó por completo a la castaña. Ninguno de los dos hablo._

 _A lo lejos solo es escuchaban las risas armoniosas de ambos._

 _Desde esa vez, las cosas entre Hermione y Draco se relajaron, a tal grado de fortalecer más su relación como amigos.  
Todas las noches ambos se reunían en departamento de Draco a tomar una copa de vino y a discutir algunos temas. El rubio le pedía algunos consejos y opiniones con respecto a algunas decisiones y acuerdos de la compañía muggle con la se habían asociado él y su padre._

 _*Fin de flashback*_

Un toqueteo en la puerta los sacó de sus pensamientos. -Pase- se limitó a decir Hermione. De inmediato de abrió la puerta nada más y nada menos que Ginny Potter.

-Oh Hermione no sabía que tenías visita- espeto la pelirroja en tono de reproche, al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en la silla contigua a la de Draco.

-Oh vamos " _Señora Potter"_ todos estos meses no te ha importado ni lo más mínimo que los jueves coma en el departamento de Hermione- la espeto el rubio. Ginny solo le saco la lengua. Increíblemente tanto Harry como Ginny llevaban una relación "amigable" con Draco.

\- ¿Qué pasa Gin? No me digas que vienes por lo del juicio- preguntó Hermione. Desde que ella le había contado lo de su separación con Ron, tanto Ginny como Harry y en general la familia Weasley habían intentado por todos los medios hacer que la pareja regresase, sin embargo, sus esfuerzos no habían dado resultado.

-En parte y en parte era para contarte que… ¡Estoy embarazada! ¡Voy a tener un bebé! - grito emocionada. Hermione se unió a los bitores y Draco por su parte solo se limitó a sonreír.

-¡Oh Ginny! ¡Es una excelente noticia! ¿Harry ya lo sabe? –

-Aún no se lo digo, quería esperar hasta la cena de esta noche- comento Ginny, quien no paraba de sonreír. Se giró hacia Draco y dijo - ¿A caso no me piensas felicitar, oxigenado? –

-Pues que te digo, otro Potter que soportar en el mundo, en fin, felicidades- se limitó a contestar

-Gracias- sonrió con suficiencia. -Hermione ya casi es hora, yo…iré a ver a Ron- dijo la pelirroja haciendo una mueca de disculpa.

-Está bien Ginny, nos vemos en la audiencia- contesto Hermione.

-Le daré a Harry tus felicitaciones Malfoy- se giró la ahora señora Potter hacia Draco; éste le contesto – …cuídate-

Y sin más Ginny Potter salió de la oficina dejando a Draco y a Hermione solos.

-Vaya, me siento quedado- alego Draco haciendo una cara fingida de dolor.

-Tu podrías formar una familia con quien se te pegue la gana Draco, estas solo porque quieres- contesto Hermione al mismo tiempo que terminaba de acomodar unos pergaminos.

-Lo sé, pero da la casualidad de que la única mujer que conozco con cerebro, linda, con clase y que no es una zorra aún sigue casada- contesto de manera juguetona. Sabía que esas indirectas hacían rabiar y sonrojar a Hermione. Quién lo diría, había pasado de insultarla a provocarla. Ja.

-Eres un completo patán cuando te lo propones Draco- dijo Hermione al mismo tiempo en el que se sonrojaba y le plantaba la cara. -Ya es hora, ¿me acompañas?- intento sonar casual la castaña.

-Oh vamos Hermione no dejaría a _mi chica_ en aprietos- se mofo al mismo tiempo que se paraba y se acercaba a la puerta. -Ven- la invito.

-De acuerdo, vamos a terminar con esto de una buena vez- y sin más ambos salieron de su oficina con rumbo a la planta baja.

A las afueras de la sala se encontraba Molly y Arthur Weasley, al igual que Harry con Ginny Potter, Minerva MacGonagall y Luna Loovegod.

Molly se apresuró a saludar a Hermione -Hermione, querida ¿cómo estás? Te noto algo rara-

-Hola Molly, estoy bien, gracias- sonrió la castaña.

-Querida…de verdad deberías pensar…- sin embargo, Molly no alcanzo a terminar su frase al ver entrar nada más y nada menos que a Ron _entrando del brazo de otra mujer, cuyo nombre era Astoria Greengas._

Todos se quedaron en silencio impactados. Hermione por un momento sintió una pequeña punzada de dolor. _Aun lo quería._ Por su parte Draco se tensó. Sabía perfectamente lo caprichosa que era Astoria y estaba más que seguro que le habría montado un berrinche a la comadreja para que la llevase a la audiencia.

-Sera mejor que entremos Draco, no se siento nada bien- espeto Hermione tomándolo del brazo, acto seguido Draco se limitó a seguirla, ignorando por completo a su ex prometida, quien se veía molesta.

Sin más todos entraron a la sala, en la cual se encontraba Benjamín y la audiencia dio inicio.

A decir verdad, la audiencia había transcurrido sin más problemas, salvo por la mirada airada de Astoria cada que escuchaba el nombre de Hermione y por lo cual Ginny estuvo a nada de soltarle unas cuantas bofetadas, pero Harry se había encargado de contenerla.

-Bien señores, si no tienen nada más que agregar pueden pasar a firmar los papeles al estrado, por favor- después de unas horas Benjamín había anunciado aquel momento crucial.

Hermione titubeo. No por ella sino por… -No estás sola- la animó Draco y al acto tomo su mano dándole un ligero apretón. Hermione le respondió con una débil sonrisa.

Sin embargo, este casi imperceptible detalle no pasó desapercibido por Ron, quien al verlo se levantó de inmediato de su sitio y camino al estrado para firmar. Al terminar, volteo hacia Hermione quien se veía más pálida que de costumbre y se puso de pie, pero al caminar hacia el estrado simplemente no pudo más y se desvaneció.

Sin dudarlo Draco Malfoy corrió hacia donde la chica de cabellos castaños se había desvanecido y la tomo. Él lo sabía. Hermione estaba embarazada de la comadreja, ella le había contado que hacía un mes, cuando fue por sus últimas cosas a la casa que compartía con Weasley ellos se habían acostado a manera de "despedida" y tan solo unas cuantas semanas después Hermione comenzó a sospechar su embarazo el cual se confirmó hacia tan solo 1 semana.

 _*Flash back*_

 _Se encontraban en San Mungo esperando los resultados del examen de embarazo que se había practicado Hermione hacia unas cuantas horas._

 _-Deja de moverte Draco, me pones nerviosa- le espeto Hermione._

 _-Cierra el pico sabelotodo, bueno ni tan sabelotodo porque si realmente lo fueras al menos hubieras tenido un poquito de intuición y…-_

 _-Pasen por favor- anunció Theodore Nott, quien era su sanador a petición de Draco. Los tres entraron al consultorio de Theo esperando su veredicto._

 _-Iré al grano Granger, estas embarazada- soltó de inmediato el chico. Hermione y Draco se quedaron pasmados._

 _*Fin flashback*_

Poco a poco Hermione fue recobrando la conciencia y lo primero que vio fueron unos ojos grises sumamente preocupados. _"Mierda"_ fue lo que pensó la chica.

-Estoy bien- masculló.

-Deberían traer un sanador…-comento Arthur, quién fue interrumpido por Hermione y Draco, quienes en unísono dijeron un rotundo -No-

-Estoy bien Arthur, gracias de verdad. Será mejor que me dé prisa- dijo Hermione al notar la cara de pocos amigos que le daba Astoria. _"Ahora entiendo porque Draco no la soporta"_ pensó.

Sin más se levantó y comenzó a caminar rumbo al estrado, donde Benjamín y Ron la esperaban. Este último particularmente la veía extrañado. Sabía que Hermione no era de las que se desmayaban solamente de los nervios o alguna patraña así, más bien algo andaba mal en ella.

Por su parte Hermione no pudo contener una pequeña lágrima que se formó en su rostro y sin más firmo aquel papel que separaba definitivamente su vida con Ron, su Ron, su primer amor.

-Desde este momento Hermione Jean Granger y Ronald Billius Waesley quedan oficialmente separados. Es todo señores, la sesión ha terminado- finalizo Benjamín al mismo tiempo que tomaba los papeles recién formados.

-Vamos Draco, te invito a comer- le susurro Hermione a Draco, ella sabía perfectamente que toda la familia Weasley, salvo por Ginny y Harry, odiaban al rubio y por supuesto que no aprobaban la relación de amistad que sostenía Hermione con él.

-Amo como cocinas- contesto dándole una sonrisa cautivadora. Ambos comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la puerta.

Antes de salir del ministerio Draco se giró hacia Hermione y se sonrió seductoramente, justo como lo hacía con alguna de sus conquistas -Por fin mi chica es libre- Ante el comentario, Hermione esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y negó con la cabeza, como hace mucho no lo hacía, al igual que el rubio. Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía es que cierto pelirrojo los había escuchado y sintió una punzada de culpabilidad, todo había sido su culpa y triste pero cierto, él había orillado a Hermione a caer en los brazos de su peor enemigo: Draco Malfoy.

Sin más tomo la mano de Astoria y desaparecieron con rumbo a Rumania, donde Charlie ya los esperaba.


	2. Visitas inesperadas

_Hola queridos lectoras y lectores. Como saben, los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa JK Rowling, pero obviamente quise darle un pequeño giro a la historia cumpliendo mi cola fantasía del Dramione jaja._

 _Espero, lo disfruten._

 _MelissaNoemí.._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Ya habían pasado tres meses desde que Hermione se había divorciado y justo cumplía cuatro meses de embarazo.

No se podía quejar, las cosas iban bien en el ministerio, Harry y Ginny la visitaban a menudo y Draco…las cosas estaban tomando su curso con él, aunque realmente no sabía hacia donde iban. Se portaba tan caballeroso con ella, la cuidaba, iba por ella al ministerio y tenía detalles tan peculiares, como el otro día que lo había encontrado sobornando a May, la cocinera de la cafetería del ministerio, para que preparara una tarta de melaza y panqueques de chocolate solo porque son sus favoritos.

Sin embargo, no se hacía muchas ilusiones, sabía perfectamente que Draco era un mujeriego de lo peor y por supuesto toda esa patraña de galantería lo hacía solo para molestarla y hacerla sonrojar, aunque honestamente le gustaba y más de la cuenta. Pero no podía darse el lujo de ser estúpida con tan poco tiempo de haberse separado de Ron.

Por su parte Draco se había sentido también con ese repentino acercamiento de Hermione que honestamente ya no sabía porque hacía las cosas, si porque le gustaba hacerla rabiar o porque realmente le gustaba.

Una tarde se encontraban en el departamento de Hermione mientras ambos leían notas de sus respectivos trabajos cuando el sonido del teléfono de Hermione interrumpió aquel agradable silencio.

-Draco ¿podrías…? - pregunto la ex Gryffindor sin apartar la mirada de sus notas.

-Odio hacerla de chacha Hermione- refunfuño el rubio mientras contestaba aquel singular aparato muggle con el cual, por obvias razones, ya estaba bastante familiarizado. - ¿Diga?- pregunto cortésmente.

\- ¿Quién habla? ¿Dónde está Hermione? - era la voz de un hombre, seguramente algún amigo de la castaña, y sin dudarlo el chico rubio le dio el auricular.

\- ¿Sí? - pregunto la castaña.

\- ¿Hermione? ¿Quién rayos contesto el teléfono? ¿No me digas que es el…? - era el señor Granger quien se oía molesto ante la posibilidad de que su hija hubiese regresado con ese patán que la había engañado.

\- ¿Papá? Soy yo, Hermione me alegra mucho escucharte y no, no es Ron, es un amigo- dudo la chica, realmente no sabía si lo era o quizás…

-De acuerdo hija, lo siento. Sé que ese tema te es incómodo. Pero bueno cambiando de tema quería avisarte que tu madre y yo vamos para tu apartamento. Ella quería llegar de sorpresa, pero prefiero avisarte por si tenías otros planes, pero bueno estamos a dos cuadras de la unidad. Ahorita nos vemos, hija- y sin más el señor Granger colgó el teléfono dejando a su hija en shock.

 _"Mierda"_ estaba metida en un gran problema. Sus padres no sabían nada en relación a su embarazo.

-Bien, creo que es justo que lo sepan ¿no crees? - le dijo el rubio. Era cierto, finalmente no era como si hubiese andado por ahí acostándose con todos los hombres que se cruzaran en su camino. Además, era normal hasta cierto punto, que eso pasara en un matrimonio. _"Pero da la casualidad de que ya no existe ningún matrimonio"_ pensó para sus adentros.

La castaña camino hacia el ventanal que estaba enfrente de su salita. -No se Draco, mi papá nunca logró llevarse muy bien con Ron y cuando supo del divorcio y de la razón de este, bueno creo la pizca de aprecio que tenía por él se fue directo al caño-

-No creo que sea "tan malo", finalmente ese bebé es su nieto, aunque sea hijo de la comadreja- contesto Draco mientras apartaba sus notas y caminaba hacia donde estaba ella e instintivamente poso una de sus manos sobre su espalda intentando calmarla y le dio una pequeña sonrisa intentando tranquilizarla.

-Lo dices como si fuera algo horrible-dijo Hermione aún con su mirada posada en el ventanal que daba hacia la calle, donde un montón de niños jugaban.

-La comadreja es horrible- contesto el rubio como si fuera lo más obvio -Si tú y yo tuviéramos un bebé, sería perfecto- ante tal declaración Hermione giro violentamente su cabeza en dirección a Draco. " _¿Es enserio?"_ pensó.

-Claro que es enserio- dijo Draco -Sacaría mi belleza y obviamente tu inteligencia más tu belleza también- Hermione se quedó callada. En el tiempo que estuvo casada con Ron jamás tocaron ese tema de los "hijos", de cómo serían y que podrían heredar de cada uno y de pronto Malfoy hablaba de ese tema con tanta naturalidad, como si fuese lo normal y lo correcto entre ellos; eso movió una fibra muy muy muy sensible dentro de ella.

-Bien, creo que lo mejor será que me vaya- se despidió el ex Slytherin dándole unas palmaditas y un tierno beso en la mejilla, Hermione se sonrojo. _"Estúpido Malfoy"_ pensó. Sin embargo, aquel momento fue interrumpido por el sonido del timbre, por fin habían llegado sus padres.

-Pensándolo bien, creo que iré a recostarme un rato a tu cama. Suerte- le giño el ojo y entro a la recamara de la chica. _"Típico de Malfoy"_ pensó y sin más fue a abrir la puerta para encontrarse con sus padres.

 _"Vamos Hermione, no seas cobarde, eres una Gryffindor, la casa de los valientes de corazón"_ le alentaba para poder girar el pomo de su puerta.

\- ¿Hija como estas? ¡Tenía tanto que no te veíamos! - Su madre, la Sra. Granger no pudo contenerse y sin más se lanzó a abrazar a Hermione quien al contacto se sintió como cuando era una niña pequeña.

-Me da mucho gusto verlos mamá, pasen- mientras le daba otro gran abrazo, pero ahora a su padre. Los tres entraron al apartamento de Hermione quedándose un poco sorprendidos ante el evidente desorden que había: había copas vacías, botellas de vino fuera de su lugar, algunos platos sucios, folders con papeles, carpetas, libros y envolturas de golosinas.

-Lo siento, estos días eh tenido muchísimo trabajo en el ministerio y no eh podido poner en orden todo- se disculpó la castaña. Hasta cierto punto era cierto, puesto que la noche anterior había cenado con Draco y éste se había empeñado en dejar copas por doquier.

-No te disculpes hija, entendemos lo pesado que es tu trabajo- contesto cortésmente la Sra. Granger.

-Bueno, ¿quieren algo de beber? - dijo Hermione intentando cambiar de tema. Su padre fue quien contesto esta vez -Una copa de ese vino no estaría mal- dijo mientras señalaba la botella que se encontraba en la barra de la cocina.

-Por cierto, hija, no sabía que también te dedicaras a las finanzas- agrego el Sr. Granger mientras examinaba una carpeta en la cual se encontraban los ingresos de la empresa Malfoy&Black.

\- ¿Qué? … oh- demonios, Draco había dejado su estúpida carpeta sobre la mesita. -Eso es de un amigo papá, lo olvido en el trabajo y yo se lo daré después- se apresuró a decir.

-Vaya yo no sé mucho de economía, pero sus ingresos son pfff…- comento el Sr. Granger algo distraído.

Hermione se apresuró a tomar la carpeta de las manos de su padre, quien en un instante la miro un poco ceñudo al notar la aprensión con la que la castaña tomaba aquella carpeta de cuero negro.

Con un movimiento de varita atrajo de la cocina 3 copas limpias y se sentó en el sillón individual que estaba enfrente, sirvió las copas y se aclaró la garganta, era ahora o nunca.

-Mamá, papá, quisiera hablar con ustedes de un tema algo delicado- soltó sin más la castaña. Sus padres intercambiaron una mirada.

-Vamos Herms, sabes que cuentas con nuestro apoyo sea lo que sea- se apresuró a decir su madre. La conocía bastante bien y supo que había algo raro desde que la vio al abrir la puerta, su mirada era diferente, incluso sus facciones…

-Bien, estoy embarazada- la bomba explotó (literal). El Sr. Granger palideció.

\- ¿¡Cómo que estas embarazada?! Me refiero claro está al hecho de que apenas te divorciaste unos meses atrás del patán ese… a menos que el bebé que esperas sea de ese…- espeto enojado el Sr. Granger cuando la Sra. Granger lo interrumpió.

\- ¡Edward, ¡Ya basta! -

-Nada de Edward, mujer. Quiero que Hermione me responda- rugió furico el Sr. Edward Granger.

Hermione ante el enojo de su padre se quedó muda, pues realmente no sabía que decir. Probablemente se enfurecería aún más si le decía que efectivamente, el bebé que esperaba era de Ron, pero y entonces ¿le diría acaso que era de otro hombre? ¿de quién? Ella odiaba mentir.

Sabía que no tenía más opción más que confesarles la verdad.

\- ¿Quién es el padre de ese niño Hermione? Y quiero que me contestes con la verdad- intervino su madre, quien trataba de mantener la calma a diferencia de su padre.

-Mamá, yo…-

-El padre de ese niño soy yo- hizo presencia Draco Malfoy dejando tanto al matrimonio Granger como a la misma Hermione sin habla.


	3. Sé ser fiel cueste lo que cueste

_Los personajes pertenecen a la fantástica JK Rowling y bueno, los tome un poco prestados para llevar a cabo mi loca fantasía del Dramione jaja. Ojalá les guste la historia._

Hermione se quedó sin palabras. ¿De dónde nargles había salido Draco? ¿Por qué demonios estaba diciendo que el bebé era suyo? ¿A caso estaba borracho? Baah no dejaría que tomara tanto vino la próxima vez que fuera a su apartamento.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Y quién se supone que eres tú muchacho? - el primero en cuestionarlo fue el padre de Hermione.

-Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy. Lamento que se hayan tenido que enterar de esta forma la feliz noticia que Hermione me dio hace poco- dijo el chico rubio con tanta seguridad que hasta Hermione se sorprendió. Avanzo del marco de la recamara hasta quedar junto a Hermione, a quien le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y él la tomó de la mano.

\- ¿Te estás dando cuenta de lo que estás diciendo jovencito? Un bebé no es un juego y…bueno nosotros no estábamos enterados de que Hermione sostuviera una relación sentimental con alguien…- la Sra. Granger fue interrumpida por el Sr. Granger.

-Hermione se divorció hace apenas unos meses ¿cómo es posible que haya tenido una relación contigo? -

-Papá nosotros nos conocemos desde el colegio- contesto Hermione. Fue lo único que se le vino a la mente en ese momento.

-Sr. Granger se por lo que Hermione paso recientemente, pero yo la amo y estoy dispuesto a responderle como es debido- nuevamente Draco tomo la palabra. -Sé que esta no es la manera en las que se deben hacer las cosas, pero le repito, la amo y quiero formar una familia con ella-

-Es lo menos que debes hacer- fue todo lo que dijo el padre de Hermione mientras le daba un pequeño sorbito a su copa aun llena.

Ahora fue la señora Granger quien tomó la palabra.

-Bueno y ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes de embarazo hija? Aun no se nota nada-

Rayos ahí estaba el problema, si le decía la verdad a su madre las matemáticas no encajarían y entonces podrían pensar que o engaño a su marido o el niño era de él y quedaría como una mentirosa y bueno Draco también. ¿Cuándo una mentirilla como lo es un número había llevado a la horca a alguien?

-Tengo casi tres meses- respondió un poco temerosa. Esperaba que su madre le creyera.

-Vaya, Ed dentro de unos meses seremos abuelos- dijo distraídamente la Sra. Granger. Edward Granger se estremeció un poco.

-Sabía que ese momento llegaría, pero aun no me lo creo- contesto con un ligero tono de reproche y miro a los futuros padres. -Idealmente gustaría que consideraran casarse, pero ya sé que es algo apresurado, pero al menos deberían contemplarlo si es que ya tomaron la decisión de formar una familia. O bueno, espero que al menos vivan juntos, no quiero que mi nieto o nieta crezca en una familia disfuncional y dado que son "pareja" me imagino que no les resultara tan malo ¿cierto? - los sondeo.

-Por supuesto que no, esa es la idea, solo queríamos esperar un poco de tiempo para hacerlo oficial- contesto el joven empresario. Se le daba con facilidad eso de "maquillar" la verdad, aunque sabía que esta vez se había pasado de la raya, pero realmente quería estar con Hermione, la prueba más evidente fue ese impulso que lo llevo a decir que él era el padre de su bebé. Por ella sería capaz de hacer pasar por suyo a ese bebé, aunque fuese hijo de la comadreja.

-Eh si papá, aún es muy pronto para pensar en una err…cosa como esa, solo viviremos juntos- agrego temerosamente Hermione. No sabía si eso estaba dentro de los planes del rubio " _Ja, toma esa Draco"_ pensó para sus adentros.

-Bueno solo ¿no lo olviden sí? Bien, tal vez deberíamos salir a comer algo. Después de todo deberíamos celebrar la llegada de mi erg … primer nieto- sugirió Edward. Quien le lanzaba miradas furibundas a la joven pareja.

-Es buena idea querido, cuando veníamos en camino vi un restaurante de comida italiana-dijo la Sra. Granger mientras acariciaba el cabello cano de su marido.

-Ese restaurante es excelente Sra. Granger, es el favorito de Hermione- contesto Draco dándole una pequeña y coqueta sonrisa.

-No se diga más, nosotros nos adelantamos. Los vemos en el restaurante- comento el Sr. Granger, quien junto con su esposa partió rumbo al restaurante que se encontraba a unas cuantas calles del apartamento.  
La verdad es que el señor Edward Granger necesitaba salir a respirar. Todo aquello era tan abrumador que sentía que no podía respirar.  
Aquella situación era de lo más raro. Hermione siempre había sido responsable y muy "selecta" en cuestiones del amor. Pues recordaba que años atrás ella sostuvo un romance con un mago búlgaro que, según lo que sabía, era toda una celebridad del quidditch. Recordaba perfectamente aquella carta que el joven Viktor le había mandado para pedirle permiso para cortejar a Hermione, cosa que en su momento le pareció sumamente graciosa puesto que todavía eran muy jóvenes, pero accedió para que ese verano fuera a verla a Londres y salieran a dar la vuelta un par de veces. Sin embargo, aquella relación no prospero por la agenda tan apretada de Viktor y los estudios de Hermione. Baah… Viktor realmente le agradaba, pero la última palabra la tenía su hija.

Por otro lado, estaba Ron quien, desde el principio en el colegio, al igual que Harry fueron sus amigos inseparables y honestamente, llego a creer que Hermione del que estaba enamorada era de Harry ya que siempre hablada de él y de cosas relacionadas con él y bueno, no era para menos, era de los pocos magos (que conocía) que sabía tantas cosas de las personas sin magia. Sin embargo, ella eligió a Ron, con quien desde el principio las cosas eran complicadas, sobretodo porque era algo posesivo y celoso con ella, aunque claro estaba de acuerdo con aquello de que la cuidase y demás, pero todo tiene un límite y la gota que derramo el vaso fue aquella traición que termino por romper su matrimonio. Y dado que fue una separación dolorosa para ella, no creyó que se "recuperaría" tan pronto, y menos como para formar una familia con este otro muchacho quien tenía la pinta niño rico malcriado…Pero al menos le gustaba que era seguro, eso un punto a favor del malcriado ese, además de que bueno, era más que obvio que Hermione y su nieto vivirían más que bien y eso también lo tranquilizaba.

Al salir el matrimonio Granger del departamento, Hermione se volteó hacia Draco.

\- ¡¿Qué mierda te pasa Draco?! ¿Cómo se te ocurrió todo ese numerito de que tú y yo…? - exploto la ex Gryffindor. Draco le contesto tranquilamente, como usualmente solía hacerlo ya que esto la hacía enfurecer aún más y ese era su deporte predilecto, hacerla enojar.

-Bájale dos rayitas a tu histeria Hermione, de no ser por mi probablemente tu padre ya te estaría odiando. Y aunque no lo creas yo…yo quiero estar contigo- titubeo al final Draco al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se sonrojaban tenuemente, siempre había sido complicado ese tema de los sentimientos.

\- ¿Qué pretendes Draco? - exigió Hermione. -No pienso repetir lo que…- el rubio la interrumpió abruptamente.

-Si, ya se, lo que paso con la estúpida comadreja- Escupió con desprecio. El chico de los ojos grises comenzó a acercársele lentamente. -Tú me conoces Hermione, y cuando quiero a alguien de verdad, sé ser fiel cueste lo que cueste. Como por ejemplo todo el asunto con mi padre, independientemente de que él haya sido el culpable de que me haya enlistado en las filas de Voldemort, lo quiero solo por el simple hecho de ser mi padre- finalizo el mucho quien la veía directamente a los ojos.

-Lo sé, por eso dejaste a un lado tu orgullo y le pediste ayuda a Harry, para que redujesen la condena de Lucius y limpiaran el nombre de Narcissa- Dijo Hermione mientras tomaba la mano de aquel chico que había sido su enemigo por tantos años, quien ahora era un hombre hecho y derecho, dispuesto nuevamente a hacer a un lado su orgullo y darle el apellido Malfoy a un pequeño que no era suyo. A un pequeño que era hijo de su enemigo mortal: Ron Weasley.

\- ¿Entonces cuál es el problema Hermione? De verdad, confía en mi- dijo el ex Slytherin mientras depositaba un cálido beso en la frente de la chica. -Ahora mueve tu trasero y busca tu abrigo. No querrás hacer enfadar a mis queridos suegros ¿o sí? -

-Eres odioso cuando te lo propones Malfoy- gruño la castaña mientras se giraba en dirección a su recamara para buscar un abrigo.

-Lo sé, y eso te vuelve loca Granger- contesto el ojigris con tono seductor.

Sin más salieron rumbo al restaurante donde se encontrarían con los padres de Hermione. Ella aún no se lo creía y es que no era para menos. Draco a pesar de mantener sus "distancias" con el mundo muggle se había adaptado aceptablemente tanto así que sus negocios de bienes raíces iban viento en popa, además de ser nombrado en una importante revista de sociales como uno de los solteros más codiciados de Europa… y ahora era su pareja… quien lo diría.

Al llegar al restaurante logro visualizar a lo lejos a sus padres quienes mantenían una entretenida conversación ignorando el mundo de gente que había en el lugar.

-¿Crees que deberíamos decirle querido?- susurro Jean Granger a su marido, quien adopto una mirada severa.  
-No, no opaquemos su felicidad…- la castaña interrumpió a su padre. -¿Felicidad de quién?-

Su madre de apresuro a contestar -Oh, felicidad de nadie querida, nos referíamos al hecho de que tu padre aun no asimila por completo el hecho de que seremos abuelos-

-Si me permite el atrevimiento Sra. Granger, considero que serán unos excelentes abuelos, y la prueba más evidente es mi bella Hermione- contesto el rubio, logrando ruborizar a madre e hija. Vaya, ahora sabía de quien había heredado ese hábito.

-Ahora entiendo porque mi hija te eligió- agrego el Sr. Granger quien miraba asombrado a Hermione, pues muy pocas veces la había visto sonrojada.

-Gracias Sr. Granger- replico el rubio cortésmente. Jo, amaba poner en evidencia a Hermione…

-Oh vamos muchacho, ya somos familia y puedes llamarme Edward- dijo el Sr. Granger mientras le daba un par de palmadas en el hombro al muchacho rubio. Bingo, se había ganado a su "suegro" en un abrir y cerrar de ojos _. ¡Toma esa Hermione!_ Pensó para sus adentros.

Sin más la comida continuó sin ningún incidente aparente. De vez en cuando Draco le daba un beso a Hermione en la mejilla o besaba su mano. Hermione se limitaba a sonreir, a tomarlo de la mano y a acariciar su cabello rubio. _Ahora entiendo porque Parkinson se la pasaba acariciándolo, es el cabello más suave que eh tocado en mi vida,_ pensó la castaña para sus adentros. Jamás lo admitiría en público.

Lo que no sabían era que en ese mismo restaurante se encontraban Parvati Patil y Seamus Fennigan, quienes ahora eran pareja. Ambos trabajaban en el diario del mundo mágico "El profeta". Seamus por su parte trabajaba bajo la dirección de Ginny Potter en la sección de deportes, mientras que Parvati trabajaba en la sección del corazón y frente sus ojos estaba la noticia que necesitaba para poder tener un puesto en las oficinas centrales del periódico.

-¡OMG! ¡No lo puedo creer! - susurró tan emocionada que casi tira los platos que estaban sobre la mesa.

-Parv, ¿éstas bien? Pareciera que acabas de ver entrar a Viktor Krum por esa puerta…- contesto Seamus un tanto molesto por no ser el centro de atención de su novia, casi prometida.

-Tienes que verlo amor, voltea…y con discreción por favor- le insistió la pelinegra. Al instante el ex Gryffindor volteo casi al descuido y no pudo creer lo que veía: ¡Era nada más y nada menos que su ex compañera del Colegio, Hermione Granger antes Weasley con Draco Malfoy! Y aunque era bien sabido que ambos magos habían entablado una afectuosa amistad tiempo después de la Batalla de Hogwarts lo sorprendente era que actuaban como si fuesen pareja, y no cualquier pareja, sino más bien una pareja que se amaba.  
Y la cereza del pastel era que aparentemente las personas que los acompañaban eran los padres de la bruja…

-Sabes amor mío, creo que no deberías meterte…- y la frase se Seamus se interrumpió con un ligero flash proveniente de la pequeña cámara de Parvati.

\- ¡¿Estás loca?! Si llegas a publicar eso mi jefa posiblemente me despida- se quejó el ex Gryffindor.

-Oh vamos mi amor, no es para tanto, además después del escándalo de Ron, merece ser feliz y que mejor que con ese bombón rubio- alego emocionada la morena.

-¿Disculpa?- gruño Seamus quien la miraba fijamente.

-Será mejor que nos demos prisa amor, quiero mandar esta nota lo más pronto posible…- ahora fue Seamus quien la interrumpió.

-Probablemente no tengas la primicia, amor mío- y señalo hacia su derecha. Se encontraba el matrimonio Potter-Weasley acompañados de nada más y nada menos que de Astoria Greengas, quienes al parecer apenas se percataban de la presencia del matrimonio Granger y el futuro matrimonio Malfoy y, que era más que evidente que celebraban algo.

-No puedo creer el descaro de Astoria ni mucho menos de los Potter…- bufo indignada Parvati, que se disponía a levantarse de la mesa.

-¡Que va! Tampoco es como si Hermione fuera una santa, ¡mira que también se recuperó en poco tiempo! – contraataco Seamus, quien al mismo tiempo que se levantaba dejaba unos billetes muggles en la mesa.

Parvati se puso muy tiesa y su bello rostro adopto una gélida mirada -Escúchame bien Seamus, si tú me hicieras lo que Ron le hizo a Hermione haría exactamente lo mismo o tal vez algo peor-

-De acuerdo amorcito, es hora de irnos- y sin más la pareja de ex-Gryffindors salieron del restaurante.

Por su parte Astoria estaba en shock… ¿De cuándo acá Draco se reunía con muggles tan deliberadamente? Hasta donde sabía trataba de evitar todo contacto con ellos, tanto que cuando ellos salían ponía un sinfín de pretextos para no asistir a algunas reuniones de negocios con ellos.

Y lo peor, estaba con la basura de la sangre sucia de Hermione Granger… argh… -Vaya no sabía que su "amiguita" fraternizara con su enemigo- escupió con desprecio la ex Slytherin.

-Eres igual a mi hermano, ahora entiendo porque están juntos- hablo Ginny Potter -Pero como sea, me da gusto que Hermione este saliendo con Malfoy-

\- ¿Y tú que piensas de esa aberrante relación Harry? – cuestiono Astoria a Harry, quien se encontraba en un estado dubitativo. ¡Y no era para menos! Su mejor amiga, casi hermana salía con su archirrival del colegio, aquel chico que casi mata a Dumbledore, el mismo chico que durante todos sus años en el colegio no hacía más que humillarla, el chico que le había pedido perdón por haberse burlado de él y ayuda para proteger a su madre…Y es que hasta cierto punto ya se había acostumbrado a la presencia del rubio en la vida de Hermione y hasta en la suya por Ginny, quien había desarrollado una extraña amistad con él. Pero una cosa era que estuvieran en plan de amigos y otra muy diferente que fuesen pareja…

-Más aberrante es que tu intentes aparecerte en cada reunión en la Madriguera aun cuando sabes que, aunque seas la "pareja" de Ron, no eres bien recibida- contesto tajantemente el hombre de los ojos verdes.

-Pensé que los Weasleys serían un poco más hospitalarios conmigo, lo único que quiero es formar parte de la familia…-Ginny interrumpió bruscamente a Astoria.

-Lo único que quieres es "vengarte" de Hermione por el hecho de Malfoy siempre la prefiriera a ella a pesar de que tú eras su prometida- ante aquella declaración varios recuerdos comenzaron a inundar su cabeza: uno fue la noche en que Draco la dejo plantada por haber invitado a cenar a Hermione, otro fue la vez que casi la corrió de la Mansión Malfoy por decirle "sangre sucia", o cuando se enteró que en su cumpleaños le había regalado un costoso collar de rubíes mientras que a ella le había dado un brazalete simplón de perlas…

\- ¡Suficiente! No pienso permitir que me sigan humillando más- contesto ferozmente Astoria, pues Ginny había herido su orgullo al restregarle que una chica tan simplona como Hermione Granger le había quitado el cariño del hombre más guapo y más rico de todo Londres.

-Entonces deja todo ese teatrito de querer formar una feliz pareja con mi hermano, él no es Draco y jamás lo será, él no puede darte todo lo que él te daba- finalizo la pelirroja, quien ahora tomaba una postura compasiva.

-Tu hermano puede darme cosas que Draco no. No soy tan superficial como aparento ¿sabes? Y si de eso se tratara, yo puedo darle todo lo que quiera tu hermano- respondió firme la ahora pareja del pelirrojo.

\- ¿A cambio de qué? ¿De ven…? - Harry fue cortado por Astoria

-A cambio de que me ame- aquellas palabras dejaron muda a la pareja Potter, pues realmente no pensaron que eso fuese lo que buscara la bella y aristócrata Astoria Greengrass.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Hola lectores y lectoras, muchísimas gracias por seguir esta historia, por sus favoritos y sus reviews, de verdad no saben lo agradecida que estoy con sus comentarios y su apoyo._

 _Ojalá les guste el siguiente capítulo y sigan pendientes de la historia que apenas está tomando su curso._

 _Acepto sus halagos y también sus crucios :D_

 _Melissa Noemí_


	4. Curando sus heridas

Al día siguiente las cosas entre Hermione y Draco estaban algo tensas, pues por una parte ambos habían intentado actuar normal después de la cena con los Sres. Granger, sin embargo, ninguno de los dos sabía cómo actuar… si como "amigos" o intentar comenzar a verse como pareja.

Cada uno había comenzado su semana de manera normal, Draco se había ido a su oficina en el corazón de Londres, mientras Hermione se encontraba en la suya en el Ministerio de Magia, sin embargo, al poco tiempo de haber comenzado sus labores Draco irrumpió su oficina, cerrando la puerta para después aventarle un ejemplar del periódico "El Profeta" en su escritorio.

-¿Qué nargles te pasa Draco?- lo cuestiono la castaña quien tomaba, sin ver, el ejemplar del periódico para hacerlo a un lado.

-Deberías ver la portada, fue escrita por la idiota de Parvati Patil- fue lo único que mascullo en tono serio. Rayos, algo andaba mal, usualmente el rubio trataba de controlar su carácter déspota con ella. Sin más miro hacia abajo y se encontró con una foto de ellos dos junto con sus padres en el restaurante que habían visitado el fin de semana pasado. Ambas parejas se veían más que felices en aquella foto.

 _"!¿Curando sus heridas?!_

 _El fin de semana pasado fue captada la peculiar pareja formada por Hermione Granger, la mejor amiga del famoso Harry Potter y ex esposa de su otro gran amigo, Ronald Weasley, junto con nada más y nada menos que el bombón de Draco Malfoy, quien ahora se encuentra desarrollándose como un prestigioso y multimillonario empresario tanto en el mundo mágico como en el Londres muggle._

 _La pareja fue captada en el bello restaurante "La Bella Italia", el cual se encuentra en el corazón de Londres muggle.  
Allí se les pudo ver muy cómodamente con los padres de la bruja, quienes no paraban de sonreír ante tan conmovedoras y bellas muestras de cariño por parte de la pareja. ¿Será que después del divorcio entre Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley y el rompimiento del compromiso entre Draco Malfoy y Astoria Greengas, podrán salir adelante?_

 _¿Cuál es la postura del joven matrimonio Potter-Weasley ante tan radical cambio? ¿Sera que finalmente el "trio de oro" se verá disuelto por cuestiones del amor? Pues en el mismo restaurante fueron captados Harry Potter con su bella esposa, Ginevra Potter comiendo con la nueva pareja del hermano de esta, nada más y nada menos que la despampanante Astoria Greengas.  
Y vaya que se notaban asombrados ante las demostraciones de cariño de la nueva pareja Malfoy-Granger._

 _¿Estarán de acuerdo con aquello? ¿Qué pensara el matrimonio Malfoy Black ante ello? Aunque aún faltan algunos meses para que termine la condena de Lucius Malfoy es bien sabido su tajante odio ante los magos y brujas de origen muggle y ahora su único hijo y heredero se encuentra saliendo con una bruja de origen muggle. ¿Condenará aquella relación? ¿O acaso será la pauta para dejar atrás todos esos odios que ya no tienen cabida en nuestra sociedad?_

 _Sin duda alguna esta relación entre quienes fueran enemigos en los viejos tiempos es una muestra de que el amor lo puede todo y de las vueltas que da la vida. Pero lo que sí es un hecho es que Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy son la pareja del momento. Los seguiremos informando sobre más detalles de la relación de esta bella y talentosa pareja._

 _Escrito por Parvati Patil_

Y a continuación se mostraban un par de fotos de ellos mientras se hacían mimos, la fotografía principal de la nota era una donde Draco le besaba delicada y caballerosamente la mano y se veía de fondo la sonrisa enternecedora de la madre de Hermione y la mira de orgullo de su padre. También había fotos de Ginny, Harry y Astoria que miraban en su dirección con asombro y en el caso de Astoria, reprobación.

-No lo puedo creer…- susurro la castaña quien aún no creía aquello. Y no era para menos, mira que dedicarle la columna principal del periódico a ese chisme era aggh … repugnante.

-Ni yo, pero, en fin, me gusta cómo nos vemos en esa foto- dijo el rubio señalando la fotografía principal.

-Seguramente tu madre ya leyó esto y me odia más que nunca y cuando tu padre se entere…- el rubio el corto de golpe.

-Mi madre esta evidentemente molesta porque no sabía nada y ella odia no ser la primera en recibir noticias- dijo como si le explicara el clima. -Pero fuera de ello, le agradas bastante, sobretodo porque eres brillante y no superficial como lo es Astoria-

Ante ese pequeño halago sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve color rosado-Pero tu padre seguramente esta furico o lo estará cuando se entere- contraataco la castaña, quien alisaba nerviosamente su cabellera.

-No tiene derecho a estarlo, es mi vida y son mis decisiones, si él quiere formar parte de ello tiene que aceptarlo- comento en un tono más serio el rubio. Sin embargo, había tanta seguridad en sus ojos que a Hermione eso le daba una sensación de protección.

\- ¿Y qué crees que digan del bebé? ¿Qué pasara si el lugar de ser rubio es pelirrojo? Sera señalado como un b…- Draco rápidamente la corto, pues sabía perfectamente lo que ella diría.

-Él o ella será un Malfoy independientemente del color de su cabello- la tomo suavemente por los hombros y deposito un dulce beso en su frente. El momento era extrañamente hermoso, pues Draco estaba más que dispuesto a darle el apellido Malfoy a su pequeño.  
Hermione sonrió y se imaginó esa misma escena en otra situación, en una donde no hubiese estado casada con Ron y esperara un bebé de él, donde Draco no hubiese estado comprometido con Astoria, una donde primero se hubieran enamorado y después hubieran empezado a salir juntos…

Lentamente la castaña subió la mirada hasta encontrarse con los magnéticos ojos del rubio. Había algo en ellos que desde hace años la intimidaban. El momento era perfecto y Draco fue quien tomo la iniciativa de aventurarse a probar por primera vez los labios de la castaña, quien ya podía sentir el aliento del chico. Y en cuestión de segundos sintió los suaves labios de quien fuera su némesis en el colegio. Sus labios se movían con una sincronía impresionante, como si se conocieran desde hace tiempo.

-Herms llevo horas esperándote, ¿Por qué …? - y Ginny Weasley abrió sin previo aviso la puerta de la oficina de Hermione. Las secretarias que se encontraban afuera se asomaron y dieron sonoros suspiros ante la escena del beso de la pareja, la cual se separó de inmediato.

\- ¿Podría cerrar la puerta señora Potter?- el rubio fue el primero en hablar quien trato sonar lo más normal posible, pero había algo de nerviosismo en su voz y un tono sonrosado en sus mejillas.

-¡Tú! – dijo señalando acusadoramente a Hermione. – Pensé que éramos amigas y me dirías que estabas saliendo con el energúmeno que te estaba babeando- se quejó la pelirroja mientras tomaba asiento frente a la pareja.

-Ginny…esto… - la señora Potter interrumpió a frase de Hermione.

-No es de mi incumbencia Herms. Eres mi mejor amiga y eres como la hermana de Harry y no podemos hacer otra cosa más que apoyarte- finalizo la pelirroja con una radiante sonrisa.

-Y tú…bueno felicidades- ahora se dirigía hacia Draco quien no sabía que decir en realidad.

\- Gracias Ginny, de verdad significa mucho para mí- y ambas chicas se abrazaron olvidando por completo el lugar donde se encontraban, pues esa escena se parecía a la que paso hace algunos años cuando Ron le había retirado el habla a Hermione porque se había enterado por Ginny del beso entre la castaña y el jugador búlgaro Viktor Krum.

-Me voy a poner celoso Potter, suelta a mi chica- bromeo el rubio.

-Ja ja, que chistoso Malfoy, pero bueno no eh venido por un autógrafo de "la pareja del momento" sino a invitarlos a cenar esta noche a mi casa, y bueno la verdad es que Harry quiere platicar con ustedes-

-Supongo que no tenemos opción ¿Cierto? – refunfuño el rubio.

-No te preocupes Ginny, llegaremos para cena y llevaremos el postre- terció la castaña dándole una leve mirada a Draco, quien solo asintió.

-Bien entonces los dejo tortolos, supongo que tienen mucho trabajo aparte de estar besuqueando sus caras- y con un movimiento de manos la señora Potter salió de la oficina.

\- ¿De verdad piensas ir Draco? - lo cuestiono la castaña mientras ordenaba la pila de papeles que tenía sobre su escritorio.

-¿A caso crees que te dejaría ir sola? Seguramente Potter querrá darnos algún tipo se sermón y lo justo es que ambos compartamos ese mágico momento, digo somos una pareja ¿no es así? - ante la declaración del rubio, la leona solo pudo sonreír.

-Gracias Draco, te estaré esperando en mi apartamento- sonrió la castaña. -Bueno es hora de irme o Theodore explotara. Paso por ti a las 6 ¿de acuerdo? – se comenzó a despedir el rubio mientras tomaba su elegante portafolio de cuero. Hermione se levantó de su asiento para acomodarle el saco y la corbata al rubio.

-Saluda a Nott de mi parte- comento la castaña – y dile que aún tenemos una plática pendiente-

-No soy una lechuza Hermione, y si no fuera porque te quiero demasiado le diría a Theo que dices que tú que apesta a mierda de Troll- bufo el rubio al mismo tiempo que le robaba un beso a la chica.

Y sin más salió de la oficina. Y el resto del día la castaña no pudo concentrarse en nada, había algo en los labios de Draco que se le hacía familiar…

Su día en el ministerio continuo con completa normalidad, salvo porque las secretarias y en general el personal del ministerio estaban más amables con ella que de costumbre y ella sabía que era debido al chisme que había soltado Parvati en "El Profeta". Y eso hasta cierto punto le beneficio para poder agilizar algunas firmas y sellos y así poder salir un poco antes de lo habitual para poder llegar a preparar el pudin de chocolate que llevaría a casa de Harry, pues Draco amaba el pudin de chocolate.

Al entrar al elevador se encontró con su ex compañero en el colegio, nada más y nada menos que con Seamus Fenigan, pareja de Parvati Patil.

-Oh, hola Seamus- saludo cortésmente la castaña al chico.

-Hermione de verdad lo lamento, intente controlar a Parvati pero jamás me escucha y …seguro Ginny, digo la señora Potter me echara de la sección de Quidditch- suspiro el muchacho, quien se notaba preocupado y apenado a la vez.

-No es para tanto Seamus, tarde o temprano la noticia se iba a dar y bueno, las fotografías realmente son bonitas- trato de suavizar las cosas Hermione, pues bueno realmente no era su culpa que Parvati no entendiera el sentido de la privacidad.

-Y sabes, no creo que Ginny te despida por eso, probablemente lo haga si le comentas algo de su horroroso vestido magenta- y ante el comentario ambos ríen. Y es que ahora que Ginny estaba embarazada su humor es aún más explosivo.

-De verdad Hermione, espero que seas feliz con Malfoy, aunque sigue y seguirá siendo un cretino- finaliza Seamus, quien se despide y baja un piso antes que la castaña.

 _Vaya que es un maldito cretino._ Pensó pasa sus adentros la castaña, quien se dirigió al Londres muggle rumbo a su apartamento.

Con ayuda de su varita comienzo a hacer el pudin de chocolate mientras acomodaba un poco la sala, vaya aun no puede creer todo lo que Parvati escribió en El Profeta, pero debía estar preparada, porque al menos la crítica de su ex compañera del colegio fue "positiva" rayando en lo ridícula, mientras que por otro lado sabía lo que aquello causaría en otras personas como en la familia de pelirrojos a la cual anteriormente pertenecía o incluso sabía que Harry internamente querría gritarle un montón de cosas desagradables de Draco, baah era muy su problema y podría vivir con ello, lo sabía y ahora más porque Draco también estaba dispuesto a todo porque aquella extraña relación funcionara.

Lo único que de verdad le preocupaba era la relación con Narcissa y en un futuro con Lucius… y un sonido sordo la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Era Draco.

-Pensé que se te había olvidado lo de nuestra cena con los Potter- la sondeo el rubio, quien se notaba con buen humor.

-Ni lo sueñes, necesito darle una buena explicación a Harry- dijo la castaña tajantemente mientras agregaba la cocoa a la mezcla que tenía en el bowl de cristal que sostenía.

-No es necesario que le expliques nada a Potter, por lo que entiendo él sabe perfectamente cómo se hacen los niños- comento el rubio mientras dejaba su saco en una de las sillas que estaban en la barra que dividía la cocina de la sala.

-No me refería a eso, Draco- dijo Hermione mientras terminaba de batir y dejaba la mezcla reposar -Eres un sucio-

-Muy sucio- replico el rubio con una sonrisa seductora -Y eso parece hacer enloquecer a las mujeres-

-Entonces no soy una chica- contesto firmemente la castaña mientras ordenaba la cocina con ayuda de su varita.

-Eres una gatita- casi ronroneo Draco al decir aquello. Hermione no pudo contenerse e hizo algo sumamente impropio de ella: la llamada y aclamada y muy usada Britny-señal.

-¡Hermione! ¡Por fin llegaste! - Ginny estaba tan redonda que era imposible no notarla- Ah, tú también llegaste- dijo con un fingido tono de molestia mientras miraba al rubio quien llevaba el bowl con el pudin.

-Qué redonda está señora Potter, parece una inmensa calabaza parlante- comento Draco con su habitual seriedad. Hermione intentaba no reír y es que, con ese vestido de maternidad, de verdad que Ginny parecía una inmensa calabaza.

-Vete a la mierda Malfoy- contesto la pelirroja con una enorme sonrisa, como si aquello fuese un intercambio de cumplidos, pero Harry Potter apareció por detrás de su esposa y a sus invitados les dirigió una de esas miradas marca McGonagall y con un movimiento de cabeza les indico que entrasen a la casa.

Y no era para menos, Harry estaba sumamente molesto, Hermione era como su hermana y ni si quiera se había molestado en decirle que estaba saliendo con Malfoy, ni mucho menos en decirle que las cosas iban enserio con el como para salir a convivir con sus padres.

Y también estaba el asunto de Ron pues, aunque se supone que estaba en Rumania con Charlie y Astoria, pero de alguna u otra forma el pelirrojo se enteró de la flamante noticia: su ex esposa estaba liada en una relación amorosa con su mayor némesis, Draco Malfoy. Y la cereza del pastel era que sus ex suegros aprobaban aquello, en particular Edward Granger, el padre de Hermione con quien nunca pudo establecer una buena relación. Y bueno, Harry fue quien pago los platos rotos con el vociferador que recibió y después de media hora de maldiciones el buen humor del joven elegido se fue directo a la tubería de Hogwarts.

-Me pueden explicar ¿qué diantres significa esto? - gruño el ojiverde mientras les arrojaba una copia de El Profeta. Al instante Hermione palideció y entonces Draco tuvo que tomar el asunto en sus albinas manos.

-Hermione está embarazada- declaro con toda tranquilidad, tranquilidad que se esfumo de la castaña quien se desmayó dejando atónitos a sus amigos y muy inquieto a Draco. ¿Es que acaso esta mujer no pensaba decirles de su estado? Bien, pues le acababa de hacer un gran favor.

Draco la tomo en brazos y fue Harry quien tomo la iniciativa. -Hermione necesita descansar- declaro dubitativo.

-Draco, ¿Por qué no subes a Hermione a la habitación de huéspedes de la planta superior? – intervino Ginny quien aún estaba lo suficientemente sorprendida como para dejar de mirar a la peculiar pareja.

-Sígueme- dijo en tono autoritario Harry y bueno, Draco no tuvo otra opción. Lo siguió por un largo pasillo hasta que por fin llegaron a una pequeña habitación; el rubio deposito a Hermione sobre la cama y entonces comenzó el interrogatorio.

-¿Desde hace cuánto están saliendo?- quiso saber el pelinegro quien no dejada de mirarlo inquiridoramente, pero el ex Slytherin estaba más que fogueado para enfrentar lo suficientemente bien ese tipo de miradas.

-Desde hace algunos meses-

-¿Antes o después de su divorcio con Ron?- uuuuh, aquello era algo muy bajo, pero no podía pasarlo por alto, después de todo Potter era un auror y aquello parecía un interrogatorio de rutina.

-No seas ridículo, Potter, el que le puso el cuerno fue él a ella, no quieras voltearla- contesto Draco tratando de evadir aquello.

-Solo contesta, ¿antes o después? -

-Después, todo gracias a la comadreja, aunque debo decir que mi bella novia se decepcionara mucho de ti si supiera que tu pensaste que ella pudo serle infiel a Weasley- esa declaración pareció derretir la máscara de auror impecable de Harry.

-Yo no quise decir eso- se defendió el ojiverde.

\- ¿A quién quieres engañar, Potter? – contraataco Draco -Deja de comportarte como un perfecto imbécil y trata de ser agradable con ella ¿sí? - Durante algunos segundos la habitación se mantuvo en un sepulcral silencio, hasta que Harry lo rompió.

-Solo quiero que sea feliz- declaró el joven mago, quien se veía un poco avergonzado -Ella sufrió mucho con lo que paso con Ron y no creo que esté lista para iniciar una nueva relación y menos para tener un bebé-

-Ella no está sola y bueno simplemente no podemos regresar al bebé-

\- ¿Estás dispuesto a dejar de salir con tus múltiples conquistas y quedarte al lado de Hermione y su bebé?- sin dudarlo, Draco asintió.

-No creas todo lo que dicen en El Profeta, Potter- contesto el rubio – Hermione es una mujer especial y bueno, el bebé es un plus-

-No puedo creer que estén esperando un hijo- dijo Harry, aun con la duda reflejada en su rostro - ¿De verdad ustedes…?- ni si quiera completo su frase cuando Draco comenzó a reír.

-Si, Potter- dijo aun riendo- Tuvimos mucho sexo salvaje y muy ardiente por cierto- ante las declaraciones de Draco, Harry cerro los ojos y movió las manos.

-No me interesa saber detalles, solo quiero que los cuides y respondas para con ellos ¿de acuerdo? Maldito pervertido-

Y justo cuando el rubio planeaba contestarle, Hermione comenzó a moverse en la cama; Draco se acercó a ella y acaricio su rostro con la punta de sus dedos.

-Vamos gatita, la cena de la señora calabaza se está enfriando- ante tales palabras del rubio, Hermione comenzó a reaccionar poco a poco.

-Me duele la cabeza- dijo en apenas un hilo de voz.

-A veces piensas demasiado querida- dijo con sorna el rubio.

Al poco tiempo, se encontraban las dos parejas cenando alegremente en el comedor de la casa; todo marchaba normal. Draco y Ginny no dejaban de decirse insultos, mientras tanto Harry hablaba más tranquilo con Hermione sobre cosas del ministerio.

\- ¿Ginny sigue sin perdonar a Seamus?- pregunto distraídamente la castaña mientras se servía otro trozo de carne de screguto* al horno, el chico de la cicatriz en forma de rayo no pudo reprimir una carcajada.

-Pues lo amenazo con mandarlo a reportear los partidos de Hufflepuff los próximos 100 años si no aprendía a controlar a Parvati- declaro el joven mago.

-Pobre Seamus- rio Hermione.

-Se lo merece por entrometido- dijo Ginny con desdén- Por cierto, Herms, escuche por accidente por ahí que pediste un cambio de puesto para estar en la embajada en Grecia- Oh oh, aquello tomo por sorpresa a todos los presentes salvo a uno, un rubio albino con cara de "lo sé todo".

\- ¿Te irás?- pregunto Harry, quien había dejado caer sus cubiertos estrepitosamente sobre la mesa. Ginny gruño.

-Vas a rayar la mesa, Harry- lo regaño con un tono digno de Molly Weasley, pero el ojiverde no se inmuto.

-Hermione necesita reposo y las playas de Grecia son preciosas- declaro el rubio tomando la mano de la castaña quien le dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

-Draco tiene razón, necesito descansar y Kingsley estaba de acuerdo con mi solicitud- dijo la castaña.

-¡Oh Herms!- lloriqueo Ginny -Las dos seremos mamás- y sin más comenzó a llorar descontroladamente. Según Harry, últimamente se había vuelto un mar de hormonas y cada dos por tres lloraba por algo o en su defecto se molestaba por nada.

Y así pasaron el resto de la noche, entre bromas, risas y claro el llanto de Ginny Potter.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Hola lectores y lectoras! Lamento mucho la demora, pero los deberes de la universidad y las cosas en el despacho donde estoy trabajando se pusieron un poco intensas jaja.  
Ojalá les haya gustado este capítulo, el título es inspirado en un fanfic que leí hace ya varios años en otra plataforma *no se si deba promocionarla ya que no esta activa actualmente* y era de la saga de Twilight y la verdad esta buenísimo; ojalá sigan pendientes de la historia porque será el parteaguas para la siguiente etapa. _

_Quiero agradecerle muchísimo a_

 _-Abi Olvera_

 _-Ale Jimenez  
-Alice2613  
-Arak990  
-AmyLuna9  
-CassiopeiaW  
-Dragon saku  
-Dreiana  
-Fangirl's pride  
-Isela Malfoy  
-JabbitBFR  
-Jenny Hatake  
-Keniie Masen  
-KimiiiHP  
-Kony Greene  
-LeslieeMariia  
-LisbesthCullen1993  
-Lu Felton  
-MaMiaDH  
-Mandy1890  
-MangoSalvaje  
-MariMalfoy1  
-ManjoExLibris  
-Meraki Black  
-Miki03  
-Monzhe Mendizaval  
-Niza Ezpinoza  
-PrincesaMalfoy23  
-Reno Alvarez  
-Sayuri23  
-SweetGPrincess  
-UH-2505  
-VampiGiirl92  
-VictoriaHimmelNach_

 _-anabel malfoy  
-bdburnettv01  
-belen1  
-flopyuchiha  
-gabylmutis  
-helisethranse  
-johannna  
-jokewhithe2001  
-pame18  
95  
-phoenix1993  
-yoxo  
-Bella Uchiha Cullen  
-CamilaAAA  
-DianeSimplemente  
-Ema Black  
-HadaDeCuentos  
-Hinata2494  
-Super Magical Mushrooms  
-aniali1234  
-conty07  
-iztel nieto  
-malfoyathenea  
-may92_

 _¡Muchisimas gracias por su favorito y/o follow! De verdad, espero no decepcionarlos_

 _Nos leemos pronto :D *lo prometo*_

 _MelissaNoemi_


	5. Cuando lo consideres prudente

Los días pasaron y se convirtieron en semanas las cuales dieron paso a la transferencia de departamento en el Ministerio. Draco por su parte había estado en comunicación con sus padres, pero era bastante escueto en soltar algo de información para Hermione, pero se alegró un poco al saber Narcissa se había encargado de adquirir una residencia para ellos, genial.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el gran día que partirían a Grecia llego y de pronto se encargaba de no vomitar en su viaje en el barco, ya que debido a su embarazo no podía aparecerse; según su sabiondo sanador, Theodore Nott era peligroso para el bebé. Aunque claro que eso lo sabía ella.

-¿Disfrutando de la vista, gatita?- Urgh, odiaba que Draco le dijera así pero a él parecía encantarle llamarla así cada dos por tres sin importar quien más estuviese presente.

-Siento que en cualquier momento voy a vomitar mi desayuno- gruño Hermione. Y es que a sus 5 meses de embarazo las náuseas matutinas parecían no ceder a pesar de su alta ingesta de jengibre.

-Mientras no vomites sobre mi madre, te prometo que todo estará bien- aquello no ayudo a la castaña quien pareció más pálida que de costumbre.

-Tu madre me odia- declaro la castaña mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos, Draco la abrazo por la espalda y aquello pareció tranquilizarla, aunque en general la sola presencia del rubio le daba fuerza y seguridad.

-Tienes una muy mala imagen de mi madre, ella no es tan mala como parece- afirmo el rubio, pero Hermione no se fiaba. En el pasado Narcissa Malfoy había sido muy dura con ella, pero la última vez que la vio en su juicio fue un poco más agradable, pero eso no significaba mucho.

-Bien- fue todo lo que dijo la castaña. El viaje no duro mucho y pronto pudieron visualizar una enorme villa cerca de las orillas de la playa; era como sacada de una postal con sus muros blancos y cúpulas pintadas de azul potente e incluso algunos muros eran de vidrio.

-Es bellísima- declaro la castaña asombrada ante la belleza de aquella villa. Draco sonrió ante su comentario.

-Mi madre creyó que te gustaría un poco de luz- Aquello sorprendió a la castaña quien había estado esperando una casa solitaria y oscura como lo era la mansión Malfoy, pero esa villa era todo lo contrario y aquello la hizo sentir segura.

Una vez que bajaron del barco pudo visualizar a Narcissa quien los esperaba en el arco de la villa el cual estaba adornado con flores blancas y entonces caminaron por la playa.

-Madre- saludo Draco a la rubia mujer que se encontraba parada junto al marco. Su semblante antes pulcro se suavizo con el abrazo de su único hijo.

-Draco, querido- dijo sonriente la mujer -Me alegra que hayan llegado pronto la comida está casi lista y llego correo para ti Hermione, por cierto, hola- dijo la señora Malfoy dándole la mano, la cual Hermione acepto gustosa devolviéndole la tenue sonrisa.

La villa por dentro estaba decorada con algunos detalles en colores negros y grises como alfombras, cojines e incluso las puertas los cuales contrastaban con el blanco arenoso de las paredes y el piso. Era muy "Malfoy" pero a la vez neutral gracias a los colores claros y a la presencia de flores de colores rosados. Era un lugar en el que ella podría vivir tranquilamente.

La comida realmente fue mejor de lo que la castaña había imaginado; Narcissa era una mujer agradable y un tanto reservada, pero lo que más le agrado de ella fue su amplio conocimiento sobre artes en la comunidad mágica. Y al parecer había habilitado la biblioteca de la villa con los libros de la mansión y aquello puso sumamente feliz a la castaña quien no pudo evitar sonreír.

Narcissa los llevo a conocer toda la vida y Hermione quedo muy contenta con la biblioteca ya que era enorme y cerca de ella estaba una habitación que estaba habilitada como un despacho para ella y estaba completamente iluminado, contiguamente estaba el despacho de Narcissa y Draco también tenía su despacho, pero en el ala opuesta de la villa.

Pero lo que enamoro tanto a los Malfoy como a Hermione fue la enorme piscina que se encontraba en la parte más alta de la villa dentro de una especie de cúpula y fuera de ella había un pequeño comedor sobre el cual una especie de tienda de mantas blancas cubría. Y qué decir de la vista que permitía admirar la belleza del mar Mediterráneo. Y la cereza del pastel, era un pequeño jardín privado en la planta baja que se encontraba del lado opuesto de la entrada de la playa.

Las semanas pasaban volando y poco a poco Draco, Hermione y Narcissa comenzaban a adaptarse a su nueva vida y a su nueva rutina; Draco por su parte seguía en sus negocios de bienes raíces tanto con la comunidad mágica como con la muggle. Y era mejor de lo que había pensado, ya que por un momento creyó que la villa sería un campo de batalla entre su madre y Hermione, puesto que la primera no había disimulado su desagrado hacia la castaña cuando éste le comento lo que empezaba a sentir por ella y aún más a sabiendas de su estado, pero para su sorpresa su recibimiento fue lo suficientemente agradable como para permitir a Hermione ejercer su encanto con la señora Malfoy y llevar una relación bastante cordial.

Pero sabía que lo que frenaba a su madre para aceptarla por completo era el bebé que esperaba, y bueno no era como si a él no le incomodara un poco, después de todo era un Malfoy y era muy territorial, posesivo, pero estaba más que consiente que Hermione y el bebé eran uno y si de verdad amaba a Hermione tanto como en su cabeza lo gritaba cada que la veía sonreír o sonrojarse, de esa misma forma tendría que amar a ese pequeño, porque era parte de ella, de la sabelotodo que poco a poco fue mintiéndose en su alma, en sus sueños a futuro y también en sus pensamientos puros y en los no tan puritanos.

Por su parte, Narcissa como buena dama de sociedad se encargaba de asistir a algunos eventos con sus amistades y a organizar algunas cenas o comidas benéficas para San Mungo en Londres y St. Clements en Grecia. Aquello no le hacía mucha gracia ya que los reporteros de El profeta siempre se hacían presentes y no dudaban en cuestionarla sobre la relación de su hijo con Hermione. Agh, tampoco era como que le molestase aquella chiquilla; era inteligente y educada, y en unas cuantas semanas había aprendido algunos códigos de etiqueta con tan solo mirarlos a ella y a Draco. Sin dudas llegaría a ser una buena esposa para su hijo, pero tampoco no podía pasar por alto el hecho de que ésta estuviera demasiado embarazada del menor de los varones Weasley.

Aquello era un atropello a su apellido y a sus creencias; antes de si quiera pensar en irse a Grecia, cuando su hijo le había confesado aquella "travesura" hacia los padres de la chica, Narcissa se había enfurecido sobre todo después de leer los titulares de El Profeta; su familia era la burla de la comunidad mágica. Un niño bastardo en la noble y ancestral casa Malfoy. Sin embargo, no pudo poner mucha resistencia al ver el rostro de su hijo hablar de aquella chica de aspecto descuidado.

"Los sacrificios de una madre" se repetía como mantra los primeros días en su villa en Grecia, pero con el pasar de las semanas se había habituado a Hermione, porque ahora no era la amiga de Potter o la chica Granger; ahora era Hermione, la chica que había respetado su espacio sin tratar de agradarle cada dos por tres como en su momento lo había intentado Astoria Greengrass; la chica que había aceptado el trato frio de los Malfoy sin dejarse pisotear. Tenía carácter y esa era una de las cualidades que más sabía apreciar de una persona, y además estaba el evidente amor con el que trataba a Draco aun en la mínima e insignificante acción hacía para con él y eso es todo lo que una madre puede pedir para su hijo, una compañera fiel, cariñosa y valiente. Pero el asunto de su bebé seguía carcomiéndole los nervios.

Hermione era un mar de emociones y también de hormonas; por un lado, estaba tan relajada como no lo estaba desde hacía mucho tiempo, sin duda el irse a vivir allí era uno de sus más grandes aciertos en los últimos meses.

Su trabajo le gustaba y se le daba bastante bien, aunque por su embarazo tuvo que tomar un descanso, pues no podía ir de un lado para otro con una enorme barriga. Sin embargo, aún se encargaba de algunos asuntos desde casa, la cual compartía con Narcissa y Draco, y aunque al principio tuvo sus dudas y miedos con respeto a la convivencia con la madre del rubio, las cosas marcharon tranquilamente. Tampoco era como si fuesen las mejores amigas, pero al menos la cordialidad y el respeto estaban presentes.

Y por otro lado estaba Draco, el muy cretino seguía envolviéndola en sus malévolas y albinas manos; se habían besado más de una vez y habían compartido algunos momentos, pero su situación simplemente no se aclaraba. Ella no ponía muchas esperanzas, después de todo era una madre soltera ¿y quién en su sano juicio se hacer cargo de un bebé que no es suyo? Bien, pues no le importaba.

-¿Gatita?- la voz del rubio la saco de sus pensamientos. Genial, tendría que poner más en práctica sus dotes de oclumancia.

-¿Qué pasa, Draco?- dijo la castaña levantando la mirada de su pergamino para verlo tan solo a unos centímetros de ella, no pudo evitar una cara de asombro.

-Vamos a caminar, Theodore dijo que necesitas hacerlo con frecuencia- aquello era cierto, pero no dejo de pensar que era extraño. Draco siempre era demasiado mórbido como para que por voluntad propia le pidiera salir a caminar, pero accedió.

-De acuerdo- dijo dejando los papeles de lado y levantándose poco a poco; su prominente estómago se hizo presente y Draco no pudo evitar mirarlo, bueno en realidad era imposible no mirar aquella barriga; por un momento se imaginó lo diferencia de la situación si ese niño fuera suyo, carne de su carne, sangre de su sangre y casi sin pensarlo alargo su mano hacia el vientre de Hermione quien se quedó absorta, pero no dijo nada.

El rubio pudo sentir el movimiento del bebé quien al parecer había sentido su tacto y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios -Creo que le gusto, aunque eso es obvio-

-Probablemente-acepto la castaña. Draco le tendió la mano y salieron juntos de su despacho para dar un paseo por la playa hasta que él la guio por el lado contrario de la villa para llegar al pequeño jardín privado, ese era el lugar favorito de Hermione.

-Me gusta este lugar- declaró la castaña mientras admiraban la belleza de las flores y la de fuente que se encontraba en el medio.

-Cásate conmigo, Hermione- ella se giró violentamente hacia el rubio, quien se encontraba detrás de ella.

\- ¿Estas ebrio otra vez? - lo cuestionó un tanto divertida. Él negó con la cabeza y a lo cual Hermione lo miro un tanto dubitativa.

\- ¿Entonces qué dices gatita? - la volvió a cuestionar y ella lo miro nerviosa; si de algo estaba segura era que se había enamorado de Draco Malfoy a pesar de que intento no hacerlo, pero simplemente él era _irresistible._

-Es una broma de mal gusto, Draco- fue todo lo que dijo evitando su mirada, pero un Malfoy jamás se daba por vencido tan rápido, así que el joven tomo su barbilla y la giro hacia su dirección y sin darle tiempo de protestar, la beso.

A diferencia de otros besos, éste era lento y suave, dulce y perfecto. Él quería demostrarle con ese pequeño y minúsculo acto todo lo que sentía por ella, porque poco a poco cayó en cuenta que aquello había pasado de ser una pequeña mentira a una gran realidad. La amaba, a tal grado de dejar en el olvido los códigos aprendidos en su infancia sobre lo que un miembro honorable de la familia Malfoy debe ser. Una parte de sí quería profundizar el beso, desde hacía mucho tiempo la deseaba, pero por el momento debía ir un paso a la vez.

-Tú sabes que no soy bueno con este tipo de cosas, Hermione- dijo el rubio mientras se separaba lentamente de ella -Pero si de algo estoy completamente seguro es de haber encontrado a la mujer perfecta en ti, te quiero a mi lado, bueno en realidad _los_ quiero a mi lado- Dicho esto un silencio incomodo los envolvió hasta después de unos minutos Hermione tomo la palabra.

-Draco… no puedo negarlo- dijo en un hilo de voz -Siento cosas por ti, pero tengo un compromiso aun mayor con mi hijo y no puedo fallarle- la tristeza en su voz era más que perceptible y estaba dispuesta a irse, cuando sin pensarlo dos veces, el rubio se arrodillo frente a ella y saco una pequeña caja aterciopelada.

-Hermione Jean Granger- dice mirándola, para después fijar su vista en el enorme vientre que se encuentra a su altura -Mi estimado bebé Granger, aunque claro que eso podría cambiarse a perfecto bebé Malfoy si tu madre y tú me aceptaran como parte de su familia- Ante las palabras del rubio Hermione no pudo contener el llanto, aquello era bellísimo y era el gesto más tierno que hubiese tenido Draco para con el bebé. ¿A caso era posible que todo fuera como en un cuento de hadas? Todo parecía perfecto y eso le dio miedo a Hermione; una parte de ella decía "la vida no es completamente rosa" y era cierto, ella misma lo había comprobado cuando se caso enamorada de Ron y bueno las cosas al final fueron bastante dolorosas.

"Draco no es Ron" fue lo que resonó en otra parte de su cabeza y era completamente cierto, cada uno tenía sus detalles y su carácter, pero llegados a ese punto Hermione admitió algo que había estado rondando por su cabeza desde que se había separado de su entonces marido: conocía más a Draco que a Ron. Y esa fue la solución a todo su debate interno.

\- ¿Qué dices, gatita? ¿Se _casarán_ conmigo? – Draco la sacó de sus pensamientos y al acto, el joven Malfoy abrió la cajita para sacar un elegante anillo con una bella esmeralda de tamaño considerable flanqueada por pequeños diamantes. Hermione asintió levemente, todo aquello era demasiado perfecto como para decir que no, y así el rubio deslizo la joya por su dedo anular de la mano izquierda.

-Ups, ya no podrán deshacerse de mi tan fácilmente- y beso el vientre para después besarla a ella, a Hermione, a su prometida, a la joven _señora Malfoy._

Narcissa Malfoy no cabía de orgullo ante lo que acababa de presenciar desde las sombras del jardín privado, puesto que desde hace días Draco le había comentado sus intenciones sobre hacer a Hermione su esposa y advirtiéndole que lo haría a pesar de lo que ella o cualquiera podría pensar. Draco era un Slytherin hasta el tuétano, pero lo que acababa de presenciar era lo más Gryffindor que había visto en su vida ¡El mismo Potter le podría tener envidia!

Y las palabras que le dijo al pequeño bebe que yacía en el vientre de su madre, había sido tan conmovedor que, hasta ella, siendo una Malfoy y una Black, no pudo evitar derramar un par de lágrimas. Y si esa era la decisión de su hijo la aceptaría e incluso la apoyaría, después de todo Hermione tenía madera para ser la nueva señora Malfoy y en cuanto al bebé, ese pequeño ser era inocente de toda la sarta de códigos que se habían inventado sus antepasados y que ella había sido forzada a seguir sin siquiera preguntarse si realmente ella pensaba que aquello era lo correcto o no. Gracias a Lucius y con su propio apoyo, había orillado a Draco a unirse a las filas de los mortífagos años atrás dejando de lado que era su vida y su decisión; aquel era el momento de dejarlo tomar sus decisiones y que el mismo cometiera sus propios errores, más no que pagara por errores ajenos tal y como había ocurrido en el pasado.

Esa noche, Draco espero a que terminaran la cena para darle la gran noticia a su madre, quien pese a los pronósticos del rubio les dio una sonrisa genuina y los abrazo a ambos.

-¿Ya tienen alguna fecha tentativa?- pregunto la matriarca de los Malfoy; Hermione asintió y tomo la palabra.

-Nos gustaría que fuera dentro de dos semanas-

Narcissa Malfoy casi escupe su té ante la declaración de la castaña ¿Dos semanas? ¿Es que acaso no sabían que planear una boda requería de muchísimo tiempo y dedicación para que todo quedase perfecto?

-Una boda requiere de invertir mucho tiempo para que las cosas queden perfectas y sean de acuerdo con lo planeado- comento Narcissa recobrando la compostura de inmediato.

Esta vez Draco intervino ante el comentario de su madre -Sabes madre, yo sé que prácticamente desde que nací tienes perfectamente claro que es lo que quieres para mi boda. Tal vez tú y Hermione deberían de charlar, aunque desde ahorita me gustaría aclarar que nos gustaría una fiesta sencilla…- ni si quiera pudo terminar de hablar cuando la rubia intervino.

-¡De ninguna manera!- dijo poniéndose de pie -Tolero que quieran una boda en dos semanas, pero escúchenme bien los dos- y los señalo -La boda será pomposa, elegante y nada sencilla-

-Madre- la riño Draco -Yo no tengo tiempo para ver todas esas cosas, a Hermione no le hace bien tanta presión por el bebé-

-Perfecto- dijo Narcissa regresando a su postura serena -Si es necesario, yo veré todos los detalles y ustedes solo dirán si les gusta o si lo odian-

Y de ese modo, Narcissa se encargó casi por completo de los detalles de la boda como los colores de manteles, el tipo de flores, la orquesta que tocaría durante el evento, las copas, los bocadillos; a Hermione le parecía excesivo todo aquello pero no objeto nada, reconocía que las cosas eran preciosas pero excesivamente caras; Draco agradecía internamente que Hermione no comenzara una batalla campal contra su madre por las decisiones de ésta para la boda y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el tan esperado día llego.

En el jardín principal de la villa estaba adornado con rosas doradas y telas vaporosas plateadas; al final del jardín había un elegante y enorme arco adornado con algunas hiervas y rosas rojas haciendo que éste destacase de toda la decoración. Frente al arco estaban colocadas varias filas de sillas adornadas con enredaderas de rosas doradas artísticamente acomodadas; justo a la mitad de las filas de las sillas se encontraba un largo pasillo cubierto por una delicada alfombra color marfil.

Ya entrada la tarde los invitados a la ceremonia comenzaron a llegar a la villa y fueron llenando los asientos en el jardín, entre ellos los padres de Hermione quienes estaban más que ansiosos por ver a su hija. A su lado se encontraba nada más y nada menos que el joven matrimonio Potter con el pequeño James Sirius descansando en los brazos de su pelirroja madre quien al parecer se encontraba un tanto incomoda ante las miradas de algunos magos y brujas amigos y familiares de los Malfoy, pues quien diría que Harry Potter y su esposa Ginny Weasley asistirían a la boda de Draco con nada más y nada menos que con la sangre sucia Hermione Granger.

Aquello había sido un escándalo para los allegados de la familia Malfoy, pues a pesar de que algunos no participaron de manera activa en la guerra mágica del lado de Voldemort, apoyaban los ideales de éste y creían en la supremacía de la sangre; por eso mismo algunos se vieron prácticamente obligados a asistir para evitar habladurías y sospechas de parte del Ministerio de Magia.

Un golpeteo en la puerta saco a Hermione de sus pensamientos preocupados. Se trataba de su futura suegra quien se veía bellísima con su elegante vestido color verde esmeralda con pequeños detalles color plata. _"Muy Slytherin"_ pensó Hermione en sus adentros cuando la vio.

El rubio cabello de Narcissa estaba recogido en media coleta artísticamente acomodada; sus cabellos rubios estaban acomodados en ligeras ondas y le daban un aire sofisticado y elegante. La rubia llevaba consigo un baúl pequeño de plata. Detrás de Narcissa se encontraba Chezze, la elfa doméstica de ésta y llevaba otro baúl de mayor tamaño, pero con grabados muy similares.

-Espero no importunarte, querida- dijo Narcissa mientras se abría paso en la habitación de la castaña.

-Claro que no, solo estoy un poco nerviosa, es todo- confeso Hermione mientras intentaba acomodar su amplio vestido que disimulaba un poco su abultado vientre.

-Es normal, aunque no hay nada de lo que debas preocuparte- dijo Narcissa mientras tomaba la mano de Hermione y la conducía hacia su cama -Tus padres y Potter están esperando en el jardín- Aquello le infundio valor a Hermione quien sonrió levemente ante la mención de ellos.

-Bien, yo venia a darte esto- y acto seguido la rubia le dio el pequeño baúl que sostenía y le hizo señas a Chezze para que dejase el otro baúl sobre la cama de Hermione -A partir de hoy eres la señora Malfoy y por lo tanto esto es completamente tuyo. Siéntete con la libertad de usar lo que te plazca cuando lo consideres prudente y estoy segura de que añadirás más a la colección- Narcissa deposito un corto beso en la mejilla sonrojada de Hermione y sin más salió de la habitación.

Un tanto dubitativa, Hermione decidió abrir el baúl y se encontró con un montón de joyas perfectamente ordenadas; aretes, collares, anillos, todos y cada uno de ellos eran de piedras preciosas como rubies, esmeraldas, diamantes y perlas. Jamás en su vida había tenido en su poder tantas joyas; lo único de ese tipo que tenía era un collar de perlas que sus padres le habían obsequiado cuando cumplio 15 años, pero nada más.

 _"Siéntete con la libertad de usar lo que te plazca cuando lo consideres prudente…"_ Resonó en la cabeza de la castaña, quien abrió el segundo baúl para encontrarse con mas collares, peinetas, prendedores y tiaras, pero hubo una en particular que llamó su atención: una tiara de tamaño considerablemente grande bañada en oro y plata que además estaba cubierta artísticamente con pequeños diamantes que flanqueaban piezas exquisitamente cortadas de esmeraldas. Simplemente era preciosa e impresionante y en ese momento supo que joyas la acompañarían en su gran día.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Hola, queridos lectores y lectoras! Ya sé que seguramente quieren mandarme una tonelada de crucios y avadas pero les juro que eh estado muy presionada en el despacho donde estoy trabajando :c la gente de hoy a cada rato se agarra del chongo por puras tonterias jajajaja. En fin, espero les haya gustado el capítulo y no se olviden de dejar reviews con sus comentarios._

 _Juro y prometo actualizar en unos días._

XOXO

 _MelissaNoemí_


	6. La joven señora Malfoy

Lucius Malfoy se encontraba en shock en su oscura celda y el ejemplar de El Profeta que un auror le había restregado lo superior que era su hijo al dejar atrás todos esos prejuicios que él y su madre le habían inculcado, para poder casarse con la chica de la que estaba enamorado.

Ya no había vuelta atrás, Draco, su único hijo y heredero de la familia Malfoy había manchado su apellido casándose con una impura y al parecer ésta ya estaba preñada. Maravilloso, Narcissa se lo había advertido semanas atrás, pero lo más indignante era que ese niño que la ahora joven señora Malfoy esperaba era de otro; su familia sería el hazme reír de la comunidad mágica por la calentura y estupidez de su hijo.

-Lo único que puedes hacer es felicitar a tu hijo Malfoy- dijo aquel auror pelinegro que le había dado el periódico -Él tuvo los tamaños para luchar por la mujer que quiere- y sin más, aquel hombre se fue, dejando a Lucius Malfoy tan confundido como lo estaba Ron Weasley en Rumania, pues no daba crédito a la fotografía que encabezaba aquel ejemplar. Era Hermione, su ex esposa la que se encontraba enfundada en aquel vaporoso y elegante vestido de novia junto a Draco Malfoy; siempre sospecho de su supuesta "amistad" y aquel reportaje era la prueba contundente de que siempre había tenido razón. Pero lo más indignante era el hecho de que su mejor amigo y su hermana hubieran asistido a aquella fiesta.

-Siempre supe que Granger era una maldita trepadora- dijo Astoria mientras entraba a la habitación que compartía con Ron quien, ante la melodiosa voz de su ahora mujer, levanto la vista para encontrarse con ella. No podía negar que Astoria era tremendamente hermosa, con sus ojos verdes, sus cabellos oscuros y perfectamente peinados; así era ella: en todo momento estaba perfecta, lista para una fotografía con sus bellos y elaborados peinados, con su maquillaje perfecto, con su ropa de alta costura diseñada especialmente para ella.

-Por favor Tory, no quiero hablar de ese tema- contesto el pelirrojo con desgana mientras dejaba el ejemplar en su buro.

-Pues yo no le veo nada de malo, cariño- respondió la joven bruja mientras tomaba un poco de té -Yo pude estar en su lugar ¿sabes? - Ouch, aquella declaración era un golpe bajo para el pelirrojo quien solamente enarco una ceja.

\- ¿Te arrepientes de no haberle rogado para que no terminara contigo?- contraataco Ron en tono burlón.

-Claro que no cariñin- contestó rápidamente la ojiverde mientras dejaba su taza en su tocador y avanzaba en dirección del pelirrojo, a quien abrazo y le dio algunos besos en las mejillas -Pero sabes que me gustaría que nos casáramos y…-

-Ya hemos hablado de ese asunto, Astoria- la corto de tajo Ron, quien lejos de caer en las caricias de su mujer, se alejo -Desde el principio yo te dije que no estaba en mis planes a futuro casarme otra vez-

-Es por ella ¿no? - lo riño Astoria, quien se veía ofendida y molesta.

-Si, es por ella ¿feliz? - era bien sabido el carácter temperamental del pelirrojo, quien había intentado por todos los medios no discutir con su mujer.

Al escuchar aquello, Astoria se levanto de donde se encontraba y camino hacia donde se encontraba Ron y tomo el ejemplar del periódico para después dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba la puerta.

\- ¡Yo no soy ella!- grito furiosa y arrojó violentamente el periódico el cual calló a los pies de Ron y salió de la habitación de Ron dando un portazo dejándolo completamente sorprendido, puesto que ella jamás perdía los modales. A sus pies descansaba aquel infernal periódico que se había abierto dejando ver un encabezado de que jamás olvidaría.

Pero hubo algo en lo que no había reparado en las fotografías, aunque claro no es que hubiese ido a la página indicada donde se daba salto y seña de aquella fiesta; de mala gana lo levanto y comenzó a leer la nota escrita por su ex compañera Parvati Patil.

 _"Mucho se especulo sobre el romance entre el guapísimo Draco Malfoy y la heroína Hermione Granger y para muchos fue una sorpresa cuando nos enteramos de que ambos se habían ido del país juntos, pero nada se compara ante la super bomba que la mismísima Narcissa Malfoy nos soltó en un comunicado hace algunas pocas horas, el cual se los muestro a continuación:_

 _[Como es tradición desde hace siglos para la familia Malfoy y para la familia Black el informar a la comunidad mágica nuestros acontecimientos más importantes y dados los últimos acontecimientos y como cabeza de la familia Malfoy, me complace mucho hacer público el hecho de que mi único hijo y heredero de mi dinastía sanguínea y política, Draco Lucius Malfoy contrajo nupcias con la bella, brillante y valiente Hermione Jean Granger, quien desde hace cerca de un mes se convirtió oficialmente en la joven señora Malfoy._

 _También me veo en la necesidad de pedirles que por favor no agobien a mi nuera con preguntas poco pertinentes, puesto que su estado de salud es algo delicado y necesita descanso absoluto. Sin más agradezco la oportunidad de leerme._

 _Narcissa M. Black]_

 _¡NO ME LO PUEDO CREER! ¡Y estoy segura mis queridos lectores y lectoras que ustedes tampoco! Después de mucho tiempo, nuestro soltero más codiciado se caso y nada menos que con Hermione. La matriarca de los Malfoy amablemente nos envió algunas fotografías de dicho evento, el cual obviamente estuvo por todo lo alto"_

Y entonces el pelirrojo vio las fotografías que mostraba aquella columna. Era una fiesta infinitamente más pomposa y elegante a la que él y Hermione habían tenido hacía tan solo dos años atrás. En aquella ocasión la fiesta había sido en el jardín de la madriguera y como era invierno Hermione había portado una sencilla túnica perla más no un vestido de novia como era la tradición para los muggles.

Sorprendentemente en su boda con Malfoy lo había hecho, puesto que en la fotografía portaba un hermoso y para nada sencillo vestido blanco vaporoso el cual tenía algunas incrustaciones de pequeños diamantes que daban destellos ante los ligeros movimientos de la novia. El varón más joven de los Weasley no pudo evitar posar sus ojos en la hermosa y ostentosa tiara con esmeraldas que portaba su ex esposa, ni tampoco en la enorme sonrisa de Draco. A continuación, había otras dos fotografías juntas en las cuales se comparaba al matrimonio Malfoy y al nuevo y joven matrimonio Malfoy y entonces Ron lo entendió, aquella tiara que portaba Hermione era la misma tiara que había portado Narcissa Malfoy en su boda y por lo tanto era como si la castaña aceptase unirse a la oscuridad de aquella familia.

En otra fotografía se mostraba a la castaña y a Draco junto a su cuñado y su hermana e incluso en la fotografía aparecía el pequeño James Sirius y, simplemente aquello lo enfureció ¿Cómo era posible que su hermana y su mejor amigo lo pudieran traicionar así? Si bien toda su familia había recibido una invitación para el evento, nadie asistió o eso creía.

Había otras fotografías en las que se mostraba a mas gente como el ministro inglés, algunos aurores aparte de Harry y también viejos amigos y compañeros del colegio como Luna Lovegood, Neville y Hanna Longbottom. Sin lugar a duda, se veía que habían celebrado aquel acontecimiento por todo lo alto, pero hubo algo que llamo su atención o más bien una fotografía en particular; se trataba de la feliz pareja, pero en un ángulo diferente y entonces Ro Weasley lo entendió. "… _su estado de salud es algo delicado y necesita descanso absoluto…"_ Esas habían sido las palabras de Narcissa Malfoy para referirse al estado de la castaña, quien evidentemente no estaba enferma, sino muy embarazada.

Aquello le dolía, porque ese era un sueño que él tenía, aunque nunca se lo externo a Hermione: ser padre. Si bien creía que aún eran muy jóvenes para comenzar a tener familia nunca creyó que Hermione fuera de "esas" mujeres cuyo mayor sueño era convertirse en madres sino por el contrario, siempre creyó que era de esas mujeres que le importaba mucho más su trabajo y que tal vez después de muchos años de persuasión lograría convencerla para tener un hijo o tal vez dos.

Una egoísta parte de él siempre creyó que Hermione no tendría ojos para ningún otro hombre e inclusive pensó que tal vez, algunos meses después de estar separados lograrían madurar lo suficiente como para volver a intentarlo, para que ella perdonara aquella infidelidad. Y entonces imágenes de su ultimo encuentro con su aun esposa lo bombardearon y recordó algo que sería crucial para aquel problema que amenazaba con salir a la luz, y es que no podía ignorar el hecho de que en ese encuentro ninguno de los dos se había protegido y entonces la semillita de la duda fue sembrada en la cabeza y el corazón del pelirrojo ¿Acaso había la posibilidad de que ese niño que Hermione esperaba fuese suyo? Aunque también estaba la posibilidad de que desde ese tiempo Hermione estuviese con Malfoy y por lógica aquel pequeño fuese hijo del ex mortífago.

Maravilloso, ahora no podía simplemente ir con su ex esposa y preguntarle si había alguna posibilidad de que ese niño que yacía en su vientre fuese suyo. Además de que muy probablemente si Malfoy se enteraba de aquello probablemente se enfurecería, pero él no le importaba en absoluto, sino aquel niño pues tenía en sus narices la posibilidad de ser padre de un hijo de la mujer que fue, es y seguramente será su gran amor.

La única opción que tenía por el momento era esa, esperar a que aquella criatura naciera y tal vez el color de su cabello o sus ojos le indicaran la verdad.

Del otro lado de pequeña casa se encontraba Astoria hecha una furia y es que no era para menos puesto que había sido humillada públicamente gracias a las estupideces que la anormal de Parvati había publicado en El Profeta.

 _"¿A caso no son la pareja del momento?"_ había escrito la muy idiota en la nota que hablaba sobre la boda entre Draco y Granger, porque para ella siempre sería la sangre sucia empollona que conoció en el colegio. Aquella simplona que le quito el amor de Draco, esa misma simplona que aun rondaba en la cabeza de Ron, porque, aunque éste la tratase como reina no había duda de que aun pensaba en ella.

 _"¿Qué es lo que pensará la señorita Greengrass? ¿O es acaso que ya será la nueva señora Weasley? Es un misterio para nosotros, aunque hasta donde sabemos, Ron Weasley y Astoria Greengrass viven juntos en Rumania"_ Eso era lo que más le dolía, que de verdad ella quería con todas sus fuerzas que aquello funcionara, poder convertirse en su esposa, tener hijos y ser una señora respetable. ¿A caso era mucho pedir? Era lo que siempre había soñado y para lo que había sido educada desde niña, para ser una esposa ideal.

Sus padres estaban molestos con su decisión de irse a vivir con Ron y no por el hecho de su posición económica, porque no era mala sino todo lo contrario, pero el hecho de que Ron se rehusara a casarse con ella no lo veían con buenos ojos los señores Greengrass. _"Si no te da tu lugar ¿entonces quien lo hará, Tory? Serás tratada como una amante cualquiera y no como la dama que eres"_ le había dicho su madre antes de partir, pero sus palabras no frenaron a la castaña.

Por otro lado, Daphne le había dicho en una de sus cartas que tal vez solo era cuestión de tiempo para que Ron decidiera formalizar con ella como debía _"Acaba de divorciarse, es lógico que no quiere volver a equivocarse"_ Pese a todo pronóstico, su hermana era quien más confianza le daba con respecto a su relación con Ron y en que no debía presionarlo, pero días como ese simplemente no podía.

Varios días había pensando en que tal vez si le daba un hijo, el querría convertirla oficialmente en su esposa, puesto que desde hacía meses se comportaban como un matrimonio; él trabaja con su hermano Charlie en el cuidado y resguardo de dragones en la reserva en Brasov y todas las tardes llegaba justo a tiempo para comer con ella. O incluso, en algunas ocasiones salían a comer a algunos restaurantes a petición de Astoria. Ella por su parte se encargaba de mantener en orden la casa, aunque si bien ella no se encargaba directamente de labores como lavar ropa se encargaba de dar ordenes pertinentes a su elfa doméstica personal la cual había sido regalo de su hermana. Aunque algunas veces ella misma se encargaba de la elaboración de la comida, principalmente postres, así que efectivamente, funcionaban como un matrimonio normal, así que tal vez un bebé aceleraría aquel proceso de firmar un acta.

-Tory- Ron la sacó de sus pensamientos -Lamento mucho la discusión, pero espero que me entiendas, todo este asunto es muy incómodo- Aquello era cierto y no solo para él sino también para ella.

-Lo sé cariño, me exalte un poco- se disculpo Astoria -Tal vez…deberíamos de pensar en tomarnos unas vacaciones-

-¿Vacaciones? No lo sé, hace muchos años que no me tomo unas- dijo Ron dubitativo -¿A dónde te gustaría ir?-

-Charity me comentó sobre un crucero de oriente- y si bien Ron no tenía ni la más remota idea sobre lo que era un crucero, accedió a dejarse llevar por la tranquilidad de unos días lejos de todos, solo con la certeza de saberse en medio del mar y sobre todo quería hacer feliz a Astoria porque lo que se avecinaba no era nada sencillo.

Y después de algunas semanas de planeación por parte de los dos, el pelirrojo y la menor del matrimonio Greengrass partieron en un crucero a oriente por dos semanas, semanas durante las cuales tuvieron diversos acontecimientos; el primero fue el rompimiento del compromiso entre Pansy Parkinson y Theodore Nott ante la infidelidad de Theodore con Cho Chang, la ex Ravenclaw que había sido novia de Harry Potter en sus años de colegio; un hecho que sin duda causó gran controversia en la comunidad mágica fue el hecho de que se le otorgase un "arraigo domiciliario" al ex mortífago y recluso Lucius Malfoy, pues recientemente se había hecho pública la noticia de la boda entre su único hijo y la famosa Hermione Granger ahora Malfoy, y mucho se decía que ésta tenía última tenía que ver en el arraigo de su ahora suegro pero ante los medios se había declarado el hecho de que debido a la frágil salud del patriarca de aquella ancestral familia, a su buen comportamiento y a que se pagó una cuantiosa cantidad de galeones a la beneficencia, se le había otorgado este pequeño privilegio.

Por otro lado estaba el hecho del deceso de la profesora Sybill Trelawney, un hecho sumamente duro para parte de la comunidad mágica debido a la veracidad de sus predicciones aun cuando ni ella misma era consiente de aquello. Por lo tanto, la vacante para un profesor de adivinación quedo libre y no tardo mucho en ser ocupada por nada más y nada menos que por Lavender Brown. Y hablando de Hogwarts mucho se hablaba sobre la posibilidad de que se volviese a celebrar el ya clausurado Torneo de los Tres Magos, el cual el último ganador había sido Harry Potter en conjunto con el fallecido Cedric Diggory, pero oficialmente la directora McGonagall aun estaba en platicas con Madame Felicité, puesto que Madame Maxime había huido del colegio cuando la guerra se desató y nada se sabía de su paradero, y también con el ahora joven director de Durmastrang, Viktor Krum.

Pero sin lugar a duda, el hecho de enardeció a la comunidad mágica había sido la noticia que se filtro desde St. Clements y es que la joven _señora Malfoy_ había dado a luz a la nueva heredera de la fortuna de aquella dinastia: Rose Malfoy.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Hola mis queridos lectoras y lectores! Cómo están? Espero que muy bien y sobre todo que les haya gustado el capitulo, porque es un parteaguas para la siguiente etapa a la que va a entrar la historia y bueno, espero que les siga gustando. No olviden dejar sus reviews, saben que para mi es importante saber su opinión y sus impresiones sobre el rumbo que va tomando la historia. (Sorry! hubo una falladura a la hora de subirlo la primera vez D:, pero ya esta bien)._

 _Y sobre todo, muchas gracias por su follow/reviews a todos los que se han tomando la molestia de dejarlo! GRACIAS_

 _Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, que por cierto se pondrá… bastante interesante jajajaja  
_

 _XoXo_

 _MelissaNoemí_


	7. Espía de la comadreja

_"Una niña"_ aquella frase resonaba una y otra vez en la cabeza pelirroja de Ron Weasley y es que no era para menos, pues después de dos semanas se enteró que había nacido aquella criatura que podía ser suya. Él siempre había pensado con tener un hijo varón al que pudiera enseñarle a jugar quidditch, a ser un maestro en el ajedrez mágico y por supuesto a cuidar a su madre. Pero ¿Qué podía ofrecerle a una niña? Nuca fue bueno con las chicas, ni siquiera con su hermana o con su madre.

 _Rose_ , ese era el nombre que Hermione en conjunto con Draco habían escogido para la niña y le encantaba, pero ¿Sería pelirroja y llena de pequeñas pecas? ¿Rubia con ojos grises? ¿Tendría sus ojos azules? Tenía que idear una forma para poder conocerla y entonces, como por "arte de magia" vino a su cabeza la imagen de su mejor amigo: Harry.

Mientras tanto, en Grecia las cosas iban bastante bien. Hermione no cabía de felicidad ante la llegada de la pequeña Rose, quien era una bebé bastante tranquila para su edad; Draco se deshacía en atenciones para su esposa y para su hija, porque independientemente de que por las venas de la pequeña corriera sangre de Weasley, era su pequeña, su "flor". Incluso Narcissa se notaba bastante alegre ante la llegada de la pequeña niña; sin embargo, Lucius Malfoy seguía enfurruñado en su habitación sin querer salir para no tener que enfrentarse a los reproches de su mujer. " _Gracias a tu nuera puedes estar aquí, deberías agradecérselo personalmente"_ lo había reñido desde que el rubio mago había arribado a Grecia. Pero ¿Qué era lo que tenía que agradecerle a aquella impura? ¿El haber mancillado su apellido? Claramente aquello de su "arraigo" era una forma de tortura hacía él al tener que convivir con ella y con la pequeña bastarda.

Su encuentro con Draco simplemente no había sido mejor, puesto que lo único que había hecho era dejarle claro que Granger era su esposa, que aquella bastarda era suya y que estaba registrada como una Malfoy y por lo tanto tenía todos los derechos de cualquier Malfoy. Y sobre todo, Draco había hecho hincapié en la intercesión de Granger para que le permitiesen vivir en condiciones decentes y con un sanador particular. " _Puedes unirte a nuestra familia si así lo quieres, padre. Pero no pienso tolerar ningún insulto hacia mi esposa ni mucho menos hacia mi hija. Recuerda que por tu situación legal mi madre es la cabeza de esta familia y todas las acciones las manejo yo"_ Esas habían sido sus palabras antes de dejarlo solo en su habitación. Maravilloso, ahora tendría que convivir con Granger y simular ser un abuelo amoroso con aquella chiquilla.

-Señora Malfoy sé que esta despierta- dijo Draco mientras entraba a su habitación conyugal en la cual yacía Hermione con la pequeña Rose.

-No, no lo estoy señor Malfoy- respondió Hermione entre risitas sofocadas. Draco se acostó en aquella cama junto a su esposa y con su mano acaricio ligeramente el pequeño bulto rosado que se encontraba en el regazo de Hermione.

-Duerme- dijo el rubio haciendo referencia a la pequeña Rose. Hermione asintió levemente -No tardará mucho en despertar- Bien, Draco no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo manejar aquello sin alterar a su esposa pero sin mentirle obviamente.

-¿Ya viste todos esos paquetes?- le pregunto el rubio a su esposa quien negó de inmediato -Son regalos de todos tus fans, salvo el paquete que envió Krum, dudo mucho que sea algo bueno para mi pequeña flor- Hermione frunció el ceño de inmediato ¿Qué diablos se traía su albino esposo con todo eso de los paquetes y Viktor?

-¿De qué diantres estás hablando?- le siseo para no despertar a Rose, quien comenzaba a moverse entre su rosada colcha.

-Pues una estúpida enferma de St. Clements dio la gran noticia de que había nacido Rosie y bueno, digamos que El Profeta dedico toda una sección para que no pasara desapercibido tu alumbramiento- Bien, Hermione se lo estaba tomando mucho mejor de lo que había pensado.

-Odio que digas mentiras- dijo Hermione quien desvió su mirada hacia la pequeña Rose quien comenzaba a hacer pucheritos, señal de que estaba despierta -¿Podrías pasarme su biberón?- le dijo la castaña al rubio quien camino hacia su cómoda para tomar el biberón de Rosie al cual, con un movimiento de varita dejo con la temperatura correcta. También tomo una de las notas de los paquetes de la habitación.

Antes de darle el biberón a Hermione, le leyó la tarjeta.

-Agh, tome la que te mando Krum, pero da igual- dijo con molestia el rubio –"Querida Hermione, me acabo de enterar de esta preciosa noticia de que ya eres una bella y tierna mamá. No sabes la alegría que me inundó al saber esto y por ello me tomé la libertad de comprarte algunos presentes que podrían ser de utilidad para ti y tu bebé. Besos y abrazos. Viktor"- Hermione se quedó pasmada pues si bien Draco solía hacer demasiado drama a veces, aquello sonaba muy convincente a algo que Viktor le podría mandar.

-¿Qué mierda le pasa a este tipo?- Gruño furioso el rubio -¿Besos y abrazos? ¿Á caso no sabe que eres una mujer casada?-

Hermione seguía en silencio, bien se podrían escuchar en la habitación los engranajes de su cerebro trabajar al mil. Rose comenzó a llorar y al ver que Hermione seguía en este trance, Draco tomó a la bebé y le dio su biberón.

-¿Gatita, sigues aquí?- pregunto Draco y entonces así fue como la castaña reaccionó.

-¡Oh por Merlín!- exclamó Hermione -¿Crees que…?-

-¿Qué la comadreja sospeche algo? Lo dudo bastante, no creo que si quiera pueda sumar dos más uno correctamente- contesto Draco mientras se paseaba por la habitación mientras alimentaba a la pequeña Rose.

-Estoy hablando enserio, Draco- contesto Hermione algo molesta -¿Quién mando todo lo demás?- dijo la castaña haciendo referencia a los demás paquetes apilados en un rincón de la habitación.

-De tus otros fans- contesto el rubio quitándole importancia -Llevare a Rose a dar un paseo por la playa, le gusta mucho el sonido del mar- Aquellas atenciones que Draco se tomaba con la pequeña Rose hacían que a Hermione se le derritiera el corazón y es que ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Muy lejos estaba el Draco manipulador, grosero y engreído que había conocido en el colegio, ahora era un hombre en todo el sentido de la palabra, un maravilloso esposo (aunque nunca se lo diría) y un padre, porque lo era; desde que Rose había nacido aquella tarde veraniega no había hecho otra cosa más que preocuparse por su bienestar y comodidad. Incluso Narcissa le hacía constantes visitas a la pequeña para ver que estuviera perfectamente. Hermione simplemente no podía pedir más. Se levantó de su lecho matrimonial para quedar por detrás de su albino marido para abrazarlo por la espalda y ponerse de puntitas para depositar un casto beso en la nuca de Draco

-Gracias- dijo la castaña, a lo cual el rubio contestó sacarronamente. -Ya sabes que hay formas de dar las "gracias"-

-Cuarentena- dijo con un ligero puchero -No querrás agrandar la familia tan pronto ¿o si?- lo sondeó.

-Por mi podríamos tener 20 hijos y seguir practicando-

-¡Estas bromeando!- contesto Hermione sorprendida -¡Y claro! Como tú no los vas a parir- le recrimino.

-Vamos, gatita, no te pongas difícil-

-Será mejor que lleves a Rose al jardín antes de que decida ahorcarte y quedarme con toda tu fortuna-

-Touché, señora Malfoy- y sin más el rubio salió de la habitación con la pequeña Rose en sus brazos, dejando a Hermione en medio de todos esos paquetes.

-Harry, necesito que me ayudes- dijo Ron mientras entraba abruptamente a la oficina de Harry Potter en el Departamento de Aurores. El pelinegro simplemente le hizo señas para que cerrase la oficina e hiciera los encantamientos necesarios para que ni un suspiro saliera de esa oficina.

-¿Quieres tranquilizarte?- le pidió Harry, pero Ron parecía león enjaulado caminando de un lado a otro.

-¿Cómo voy a calmarme? ¡Esa niña puede ser mía!- gruño molesto.

-También puede ser de Draco ¿no crees? Después de todo es el esposo de Hermione- contraatacó el ojiverde.

-No lo sé amigo, hay algo que quizá debas saber- Y entonces Ron le conto a su mejor amigo sobre el último encuentro que había tenido con su ex esposa y entonces Harry empezó a sospechar aquello que Ron alegaba.

-¿Cómo pudieron ser tan irresponsables si estaban en pleno divorcio? ¡No puedo créelo de Hermione!- gruño molesto el ojiverde.

-Ya te lo dije amigo, no creí que la separación fuese para siempre, sino más bien temporal- se excusó el pelirrojo.

-¡Estoy seguro que Malfoy lo sabe!- Harry simplemente se sentía molesto con todos porque al parecer le habían mentido en sus propias narices.

-Si Malfoy lo supiera estoy seguro que no se habría casado con ella, él jamás aceptaría a un niño Weasley para criarlo como suyo ¿no crees?- lo sondeo Ron y bueno, al parecer tenía un punto a su favor, así que solo habían dos opciones: o la bebé era de Draco o éste simplemente no sabía en absoluto acerca del encuentro entre sus dos amigos.

-Intentaré investigar que rayos está pasando, pero no te aseguro nada, no creo que Hermione me suelte tolda la verdad de buenas a primeras-

Días más tarde, Harry Potter prácticamente irrumpió la villa de la familia Malfoy debido a la duda sembrada por su amigo Ron Weasley.

-¿Es enserio, Hermione?- le riño el moreno en un tono bastante severo, tono que tenía mucho tiempo que no usaba con ella.

-Harry, por favor no hagas un escándalo- le contesto la castaña en tono de súplica- Rose está dormida-

-Pues es de Rose de lo que estamos hablando ¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta con ella? -

-¿Y tú como te atreves a venir a importunar a mi esposa y a mi hija?- la varonil e imponente voz de Draco resonó por el despacho de Hermione, dejando en silencio a ambos Gryffindor.

-Draco, por favor…- intento razonar Hermione antes de que ardiera Troya ahí puesto que conocía el temperamento de su marido y también el de su mejor amigo.

-Tal vez debas ir a ver si Rosie está bien, cariño- dijo Draco sin hacer contacto visual con el ojiverde quien lo miraba entre sorprendido y molesto por su intromisión en su acalorada discusión con su amiga.

-No creo que sea el momento Malfoy- dijo Harry dándose cuenta de las intenciones del rubio para que se quedaran a solas. Draco ignoro por completo el comentario de Harry y siguió con su mirada fija en su mujer.

-Anda cariño, ve con Rose- Hermione tenía en blanco su brillante cerebro y accedió a irse del despacho dejando solos a su mejor amigo y a su marido.

-Antes de que empieces a balbucear alguna de tus estupideces, mi querido Potter, es necesario que entiendas algo- el rubio ex Slytherin no le dio tiempo a Harry de hilar con coherencia sus ideas –Hermione es mi esposa y es la mujer que amo al igual que a Rose, porque ella es mi hija sin importar las estupideces que Weasley se haya creado en su cabeza de zanahoria-

-¿Entonces tú lo sabes?- dijo el moreno acusándolo de ser un cómplice en aquella mentira de ser el padre de la niña -¿Cómo es posible que tú, siendo un Malfoy aceptes criar a una niña que no es tuya ¡Es una Weasley!- gruño Harry. Draco se mantuvo lo suficientemente tranquilo como para darle escalofríos a cualquiera.

-Ya te lo dije, Potter- lo miro molesto el rubio –Yo la amo y amé a esa niña desde que estaba en el vientre de su madre. Nosotros la cuidamos y la esperamos desde hace meses y no voy a permitir que ningún imbécil me las quiera quitar de buenas a primeras-

-No se trata de eso Malfoy, simplemente Ron…- pero Draco no dejo que Harry terminara su frase.

-¿A caso no lo entiendes, Potter? Todo lo de Rose es un pretexto para que la comadreja vuelva a acercarse a mi mujer y no lo pienso tolerar-

-Ron esta con Astoria, no veo porqué quiera volver a intentar acercarse a Hermione- contesto rápidamente el ex Gryffindor.

-¿No lo entiendes, verdad Potter?- lo cuestionó con ironía el rubio mientras se disponía para salir del despacho de su mujer –Hermione no es de esas mujeres fáciles de olvidar, tú también lo sabes. Si quieres puedes quedarte esta tarde a comer con nosotros y no te preocupes, mis padres no se encuentran aquí- aquello era cierto. Narcissa había acompañado a su marido a St. Clements, puesto que su salud era tan débil como cuando llego.

-No sé si deba, no quiero incomodarlos-

-Nos incomodarás solo si sigues siendo el maldito espía de la comadreja-

Aquella tarde los ánimos se calmaron lo suficiente como para que pudieran comer en paz e incluso brindar por la llegada de la pequeña Rose, quien dejo asombrado al "tío Harry" con su peculiar belleza, además de confundido.

-¿Y entonces quieres decir que no sabes nada?- lo cuestiono Ginny. Era de esperarse que el gran Harry Potter no soportara las preguntas de su mujer con relación a la extraña visita de su hermano a su casa después de prácticamente haber desaparecido durante meses, y entonces el elegido accedió a contarle lo sucedido con respecto a Rose.

-No Ginn, esto es mucho más complicado de lo que creí- soltó el joven auror mientras veía dormir al pequeño James Sirius –Tal vez lo mejor sea mantenernos al margen de todo esto. Ron es mi mejor amigo y mi cuñado, pero Hermione también es mi amiga y no pienso darle la espalda por las acusaciones de tu hermano-

-Pero ¿y si Rose es mi sobrina? Honestamente no sé si podre perdonárselo a Hermione- contesto la pelirroja aun dubitativa por todo aquello.

-Pues eso es asunto de Ron y de ella, después de todo desde antes de que Ron firmara los papeles de divorcio él ya estaba viviendo con Astoria-

-¿Y?-

-¿Cómo que "y"? Ginny, tu hermano no le dio más opción a Hermione más que seguir con su vida por su cuenta-

-Pero…-

-Ginny, son sus decisiones y como sus amigos y familia debemos respetarlas ¿no crees?-

-Puede que tengas razón, Harry, pero si esa niña es hija de mi hermano lo ayudare para que pueda estar con ella, después de todo es su padre- Harry decidió que era suficiente por esa noche. Sabía perfectamente como era el carácter impulsivo de su esposa y, aunque una parte de él quería apoyarla otra parte sabía que lo correcto era apoyar a su mejor amiga para que pudiese formar la familia que tanto se merecía, la familia que Ron se negó a darle en el momento en el que la engaño, pero a pesar de todo era su amigo y tenía el presentimiento que aquello no terminaría nada bien para nadie.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Hola mis queridos lectores y lectoras! Cómo están? Espero que muy bien! :D Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo porque la verdad me costó un poquitín de trabajo, pues quiero ir desarrollando poco a poco lo que se viene con Rose y Ron y el asunto de cómo lo va a tomar Astoria e incluso como esto puede influir en el matrimonio de Hermione y Draco, pero bueno, ya fue mucho spoiler jajajajajaja._

 _Gracias por leerme y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!_

 _XoXo  
MelissaNoemí_


	8. Origenes

Rápidamente pasaron los días y éstos se convirtieron en semanas que formaron meses hasta completar el primer año de matrimonio entre la heroína de la guerra mágica Hermione Granger, ahora Malfoy y el rubio heredero de Lucius y Narcissa. Y la prensa del corazón era un hervidero de comentarios sobre si habría la acostumbrada cena de aniversario de los matrimonios Malfoy y Black, puesto que muchas otras tradiciones se habían roto.

Por su parte los susodichos se encontraban radicando aun en Grecia aunque con claras intenciones de regresar a Londres puesto que la salud de Lucius aún era delicada, sin embargo la pequeña Rose los frenaba a regresar pues sabían por boca del propio Harry que Ron aún estaba buscando la manera de conocer a la niña para ver si había forma de empezar un juicio por la paternidad de ésta, pero el joven matrimonio Malfoy estaba dispuesto a dar batalla para que la pequeña siguiera siendo reconocida como la heredera de los Malfoy.

-¿Hermione? ¿Estas lista?- Draco llamo al baño de su habitación para que su esposa se diera de prisa; mientras tanto él sostenía a la pequeña Rose quien jugueteaba con los picos de la camisa de su padre.

-¡Ya voy!- gritó la castaña del otro lado de la puerta y es que quería estar perfecta para esta cena, ya que era justamente ese día era su primer aniversario de bodas y a petición de Narcissa ( y por exigencia de su suegro) decidieron dar su acostumbrada cena con sus amistades más cercanas en las que se incluía a algunos primos de Lucius, y amistades como los Nott, los Parkinson e incluso los Chang. Aunque claro que el matrimonio Potter al igual que el matrimonio Longbottom también estaban incluidos.

Hermione se dio una última mirada al espejo y estuvo satisfecha con su reflejo; para la ocasión había elegido, con ayuda de su suegra, un despampanante vestido rojo con incrustaciones de cristales rojos que resaltaba sus ahora más redondas curvas y que contrastaba con su piel clara. Si bien en su juicio ella habría catalogado aquel vestido en extremo frívolo y presuntuoso, ahora tenía que cumplir con su papel de esposa de un Malfoy y aquello de fiestas y socializar era parte del paquete así que no tuvo más que dejar salir ese lado femenino que siempre había reprimido. Aunque llegados a ese punto, Hermione ya les había agarrado cariño a las zapatillas, vestidos e incluso a las joyas heredadas de su familia política, aunque claro que esto jamás lo admitiría en público.

Decidida, tomo el pomo de la puerta y camino hacia donde se encontraba su marido, quien la miro con su típica sonrisa seductora y es que no era para menos, Hermione se veía despampanante; y su pequeña comenzó a balbucear cuando la vio acercarse.

-Te dije que le colocaras su diadema- riño la castaña a Draco, quien se encogió en hombros.

-A Rose parece no gustarle- se defendió el rubio mientras le robaba un beso a su esposa, quien ante el acto no pudo contener una pequeña sonrisa.

-Es un regalo de tu madre- le siseo mientras le colocaba la delicada banda color blanca con diamantes rosados que formaban algunas florecillas que iban a juego con unos pequeños aretes del mismo material; era la primera joya de la pequeña. Pero lo que no sabían es que los aretes a juego eran un regalo de Lucius. Rose parecía molesta ante la imposición de la diadema y comenzó a hacer pucheritos, pero Hermione no cedió.

-No querrás disgustar a la abuela Narcissa ¿verdad pequeña?- le dijo a la pequeña, quien pareció entender a su madre y dejo que ésta le terminara de acomodar aquella diadema y su vestidito blanco.

-Estoy nerviosa- declaro Hermione a Draco, quien tomo una de sus manos y deposito un corto beso en ella.

-No deberías, te vez pfff, de infarto- bromeó el rubio –es como cualquier otra gala a la que hemos asistido-

-Pero es la primera vez que Rose aparecerá públicamente- dijo aun nerviosa.

-Es una Malfoy, lo tomará bastante bien- y antes de que pudieran seguir con su pequeña platica, Narcissa apareció en su habitación algo irritada. Estaba enfundada en un elegante vestido con la parte superior blanca y el faldón negro decorado con algunos cristales en los hombros y en la cintura; su cabello lucía pulcramente acomodado en un elegante moño adornado con una peineta con pequeños zafiros. Simplemente Narcissa destilaba clase y elegancia hasta por los poros.

-¿Por qué no han bajado? Los invitados los están esperando- les siseo, pero al ver a la pequeña Rose no pudo resistirse a dejarle un corto beso en sus rizados cabellos.

-Estas preciosa- le dijo y la pequeña le respondió con una sonrisa llena de balbuceos –Bajen ahora- les siseo a su hijo y a su nuera, quienes solamente asintieron y se encaminaron detrás de ella. Draco tomó la mano de su esposa, quien sostenía a la pequeña Rose; una boba sonrisa se formó en el rostro del rubio al sentir el anillo de esmeralda que había pertenecido a sus antepasados y ahora pertenecía a su esposa.

Lucius esperaba a su esposa antes de las escaleras que llevaban al amplio recibidor donde los invitados los esperaban ansiosos; un leve movimiento de cabeza fue su saludo hacia su nuera, quien lo imitó. Así era su relación, distante y lo era aún más con la pequeña Rose a quien parecía ignorar la mayoría del tiempo, aunque Narcissa sabía de sobra que por las noches su rubio marido solía visitar a la pequeña quien parecía esperarlo despierta. Aquello era un secreto y por el momento así se quedaría.

Narcissa y Lucius fueron los primeros en bajar y fueron recibidos por aplausos de sus invitados y a los pocos segundos fue el turno de Hermione y Draco en compañía de la pequeña Rose quien parecía muy curiosa por saber de donde provenían todos esos aplausos. En cuanto comenzaron a descender por la escalera los aplausos llenaron el recibidor y las miradas se posaron inevitablemente en Hermione quien se veía impresionante con aquel vestido rojo y es que en sus pocas apariciones públicas era evidente cierto cambio en su comportamiento antes un tanto hosco y ahora era todo lo contrario; se desenvolvía con más fuerza y más seguridad además de su notorio cambio en su forma de vestir, puesto que había pasado de usar pantalones y faldas sin chiste a usar conjuntos y vestidos de diseño e inclusive su característica cabellera indomable ahora lucia perfectamente acomodada y ligeramente más clara. Pero con su vestido de aquella noche simplemente dejaba en claro que ahora era una Malfoy completamente. Sin embargo, las miradas se posaron en la pequeña Rose quien comenzó a aplaudir y a reír ante la mirada enternecida de sus invitados, incluso del gran Lucius Malfoy quien fue captado por algunos reporteros invitados.

-Quisiera agradecer a cada uno de ustedes por acompañarnos a mi bella esposa, a mi preciosa hija y a un servidor en esta noche tan importante- dijo el rubio llamando la atención de todos sus invitados y algunos reporteros -puesto que como saben Hermione y yo estamos celebrando nuestro primer aniversario de bodas y como es costumbre en mi familia, decidimos ofrecer esta velada, esperamos que sea de su agrado- y dicho esto deposito un casto beso en los labios de su esposa, quien lo miraba emocionada y le dedico una radiante sonrisa, la cual estuvo acompañada de la angelical risa de la pequeña Rose.

Draco guio a Hermione hacia sus invitados para saludarlos e indicarles que pasaran al salón principal para el banquete y el baile. Primeramente, saludaron a la familia de Lucius quienes se mostraban complacidos ante el radical cambio de Hermione y la belleza de la pequeña Rose, quien parecía manejar todo aquello mejor que su madre.

-Por favor, pasen al salón principal para el banquete- pidió Hermione a las tías de Draco quienes le sonrieron y asintieron; después tocó el turno de Harry Potter quien se mostraba bastante sorprendido y un tanto receloso ante todo aquello. Mientras que por su parte Ginny Potter parecía estar más que emocionada al ver desenvolvimiento de su amiga, pues sabía lo acomplejada que era Hermione en ciertos aspectos de su vida y ahora al verla así se sentía orgullosa, aunque también se sentía un tanto inquieta por la pequeña Rose Malfoy, pues en muy pocas ocasiones había podido verla y ahora resultaba bastante inquietante mirarla.

-Señora Potter, es un excelentísimo honor tenerla aquí vestida de hipogrifo- fue el saludo de Draco hacia Ginny, quien lo miraba con una amplia sonrisa ante la mención de su vestido color grisaseo con plumas.

-El gusto es mío, querido. Aunque debo decirte que, aunque te vistas de gala sigues teniendo una insoportable cara de hurón-

-Es maravilloso que pudiesen venir Gin- dijo Hermione emocionada mientras saludaba a su pelirroja amiga.

-¡Oh Herms! ¡Te ves impresionante!- la halago la pelirroja.

-Ginny tiene razón, te vez fantástica- dijo Harry a modo de saludo a su amiga.

-Cielos, pensé que me vería como una tonta- confeso la castaña sonrojándose, pero la pequeña Rose decidió intervenir.

-Pero la más bonita eres tú, pequeña- comento el ojiverde a la bebé quien parecía bastante curiosa por tocar sus lentes.

-Mi hija siempre será la más hermosa- comento Draco mientras les hacia una seña para que caminasen hacía el salón principal -¿nos acompañan?- Y entonces el matrimonio Potter y Malfoy comenzaron a caminar.

-Es tan pequeña- comento Ginny -¿Crees que podría cargarla?- Ginny Potter no sabía porque sentía esa sensación tan extraña al tener a la pequeña cerca pero se lo atribuyo a que ella había querido tener una niña.

-Claro- contesto distraídamente Hermione, pero entonces de que cualquier cosa pasara Draco intervino oportunamente.

-Creo que será en otro momento, señora hipogrifo- y entonces Draco guió a su esposa y a su pequeña a la mesa principal donde ya los esperaban Lucius y Narcissa.

-¿En que estabas pensando?- le siseo el rubio a Hermione, quien pareció salir de su trance.

-Yo…-

-Debes tener más cuidado, gatita. Ginny será la primera en ponerse del lado de su hermano-

-Lo siento, Draco- se disculpó Hermione- Estoy un poco abrumada por todo esto- le confesó.

-Tranquila- contesto el rubio tomando su barbilla –Tal vez sea buena idea llamar a Chezze para que se lleve a Rose, después de todo ella es solo una bebé-

-Tienes razón, fui una tonta- dijo apesumbrada la castaña quien se volvió hacia su pequeña quien la miraba curiosa.

Draco hizo un movimiento de varita y llamo la atención nuevamente de sus invitados, quienes ya habían tomado sus respectivos asientos.

-¡Buen provecho!- y en ese momento un sinfín de manjares aparecieron en las diferentes mesas y todos se dispusieron a comer, por lo cual pasó desapercibida la aparición repentina de Chezze quien se llevó a Rose a su habitación.

-Es mejor así Mione- le dijo Draco a la castaña al ver su angustia -¿Un poco de vino?- Hermione asintió y de inmediato su copa fue rellenada. Y así transcurrió la cena sin incidentes aparentes, salvo una escena de celos de parte de la pelirroja Ginny Potter al ver a Cho Chang platicando con Harry cuando la pelirroja se ausentó al ir al tocador.

-Vamos Ginn, quita esa cara ¿si?- dijo Harry Potter lo más tranquilo posible.

-No pienso quitar nada Harry Potter- gruño molesta Ginny -¿Cómo es posible que esa descarada te busque cuando yo voy al tocador? ¡No tiene vergüenza!- exclamo molesta haciendo que algunos invitados se girasen en su dirección.

-Es por tus locos celos que se acerca a mi cuando no estas- le replico el ojiverde –Debería darte pena comportarte así, como una niña mimada cuando se supone que eres una señora-

-¡Soy tu esposa!- replicó molesta la pelirroja.

-Pues entonces compórtate como tal- contestó molesto el ojiverde quien se levantó de su asiento y de dirigió hacia la salida tratando de ser lo más discreto posible. En la mesa en la que se encontraban Neville fue el más sorprendido de todos puesto que sabía lo tolerante que era Harry con su esposa.

-Harry…-

-Dejalo Ginn, no lo agobies- dijo Neville tomándola del brazo –Tal vez necesita estar solo un rato-

-¡No!- gruño molesta la pelirroja quien se liberó del agarre del ahora profesor de Herbología y salió detrás de su marido.

Y si bien estaba dispuesta a buscarlo no tenía ni la más remota idea de donde podría encontrarse puesto que la villa era de grandes dimensiones. Una corazonada la guió escaleras arriba y entre los pasillos buscó a su marido, pero no había señales del elegido sin embargo llegó a lo que parecían los dormitorios y encontró una peculiar puerta color palo de rosa la cual desentonaba con todas las demás habitaciones con puertas color negro. Supuso que se trataba de la habitación de la pequeña Rose y su curiosidad pudo más que cualquier otra cosa y se adentro en ella quedándose maravillada ante lo cálida que era, puesto que pensó que sería tan fría como se caracterizaba todo lo referente a aquella familia. Las paredes eran de un tono lila muy tenue adornado con dibujos de flores que se movían armoniosamente que hacían juego con las cortinas y las alfombras. La luz era muy ligera y la cuna tenía telas vaporosas las cuales retiro para poder observar a la pequeña que dormía profundamente, pero al sentirse observada poco a poco abrió sus pequeños ojos dejando la verdad de sus orígenes al descubierto.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Ginny?- era la voz de su marido, ella se giró para encararlo lentamente.

-¿Tu lo has sabido todo este tiempo verdad?- dijo haciendo referencia a la pequeña que yacía en la cuna expectante -¡Debiste decírmelo!-

-Eso no me corresponde a mí- contestó autoritariamente el ojiverde.

-Pero…-

-Basta Ginny, este asunto no es de nuestra incumbencia-

-Se trata de mi familia, Harry ¡Claro que lo es!-

-No olvides como es que ocurrieron las cosas-

-¡No la defiendas! No se lo merece ¿O es acaso que Ron no es tu mejor amigo?- Ginny miraba desafiante a Harry, quien lejos de estar molesto parecía estar dolido.

-Ron es mi mejor amigo y Hermione es como mi hermana y si hay alguien que me ha apoyado incondicionalmente es ella-

-¿Es por lo de los horrocruxes no? ¡Ya supéralo!-

-Mi vida no se reduce a la guerra y no solo por eso es que Hermione es muy importante para mí- la discusión entre el matrimonio Potter estaba tomando un rumbo bastante peligroso, pero ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a ceder.

-Pues te recuerdo que ella está casada con Draco y tu conmigo- soltó ácidamente Ginny sin medir ni pensar si quiera el trasfondo de sus palabras.

-¿Te das cuenta el grado de estupidez que alcanzan tus celos, Ginny?- respondió Harry Potter sumamente herido por aquello que su amada esposa le sugirió.

-¿Y tú te das cuenta como me humillas? ¡Yo soy tu esposa! Y todas las mujeres a tu alrededor parecen ser más importantes que yo y ¿Sabes qué? ¡Estoy harta y ahorita mismo iré con mi hermano y le contaré toda la verdad!- y en un *puf* la menor del matrimonio Weasley desapareció dejando solo a Harry Potter.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Hola queridos lectores y lectoras! ¿Cómo están? Lamento muchísimo tardarme tanto en actualizar pero ahorita tengo muchísimo trabajo en el despacho :c espero que me comprendan un poquito. Y también espero que les haya gustado este capitulo medio inteso por Ginny jajajaja_

 _¡Nos leemos pronto! Y no olviden dejar sus reviews para saber si les gusta por donde va la historia_

 _Melissa Noemí  
XoXo_


	9. ¿Grises o azules?

-¡Ron! ¡Ron!- Ginny había prácticamente irrumpido el departamento donde su pelirrojo hermano vivía ya desde hacía un tiempo con Astoria en Rumania.

-¿Ginny?- contestó somnoliento el pelirrojo quien iba saliendo en pijama de su habitación - ¿Qué mierda haces aquí? ¿Dónde está Harry?-

-La niña es tuya- soltó sin más la señora Potter quien tenía cara de demente con todo su cabello despeinado, el maquillaje un poco corrido y las plumas de su vestido bailoteando por doquier.

-¿De que estas hablando?- pregunto molesto Ron quien todavía no alcanzaba a comprender a su hermana -¿Dónde está Harry?-

-De tu hija y de la mentirosa de tu ex esposa- escupió molesta Ginny quien no paraba de caminar en de un lado a otro –Harry también lo sabía ¡Y ni siquiera me lo dijo a mi que soy su esposa!-

-Ginny…- aquella noticia le cayó como balde de agua helada al varón más joven de los Weasley - ¿E-estas segura? La niña es castaña no pelirroja-

-Ya lo sé- contesto con desdén su hermana –Hoy por fin la pude ver de cerca, es tan parecida a esa mujer, pero sin lugar a duda sus ojos son azules-

-¿Azules?- Ron parecía demasiado abrumado por la notica.

-Si, tonto- Ginny se empezaba a desesperar-Azules como los tuyos, aunque por un momento creí…creí que eran grises, como los de Draco-

-Entonces ni siquiera estas segura- le recrimino su hermano –Solo vienes a armar un escándalo a mi casa donde también vive mi mujer, por tus estúpidas suposiciones-

-¡No! ¡Tienes que creerme! ¡Harry lo confeso! –

-Ginny, por favor basta- nuevamente Ron parecía molesto –Si todo esto es por alguna pelea tuya con Harry simplemente vete, mi mujer está dormida-

-Por mi Astoria se puede ir mucho a la mierda- rugió la pelirroja –Lo que te estoy diciendo es verdad y de mi cuenta corre que tu ex esposa no se va a salir con la suya y va a alejar a mi sobrina de nuestra familia- y sin más nuevamente la pelirroja desapareció sin decir más.

Ronald Weasley se quedó más que confundido ¿De dónde habrá sacado su hermana todo aquello? ¿Estaría diciendo la verdad o simplemente estaba molesta con su esposo? Puesto que aquello últimamente era tan común, peleaban como perros y gatos justo como él lo hacía con Hermione, su Hermione porque a pesar de que vivía con Astoria y ella era una buena mujer no podía sacarse a Hermione, a su dulzura, su aroma, su inocencia, su cuerpo y el simple hecho de pensar que ahora Malfoy disfrutaba de todo aquello y más lo ponía simplemente furico. Y todo este tema de la niña ponía de nervios a su mujer puesto que ya llevaban un tiempo junto y ella simplemente no lograba quedar embarazada.

Desde la habitación Astoria lloraba en silencio puesto que todo el alboroto de Ginny la había despertado y había escuchado toda la conversación y su más grande temor era cierto: la pequeña hija de Hermione era de Ron.

Y en la otra parte del mismo continente, Hermione era un mar de nervios, puesto que Harry de inmediato bajo a buscarlos tanto a ella como a Draco al salón principal para ponerlos al tanto de la situación con Ginny.

-Si lo deseas puedes excusarte, mi amor- dijo Draco mientras bailaban.

-No, estoy bien- mintió Hermione –Haré hasta lo imposible porque Rose se quede con nosotros-

La velada paso sin más incidentes y poco a poco los invitados comenzaron a abandonar la villa dejando a ambos matrimonios Malfoy un tanto inquietos.

-¡Esto es un atropello!- siseo sumamente molesta Narcissa, Lucius solamente se limitó a tomar su mano pero permaneció en silencio.

-Tranquila madre, la tonta comadreja no me quitara a mi hija- contestó Draco –Hay cosas que están a su favor y muchas en contra-

-Suegra, por favor no hay que adelantarnos a nada- ahora respondió Hermione quien se notaba extrañamente serena –Primero debemos esperar cómo reacciona Ron y que es lo que va a hacer para saber por dónde atacar- ante aquellas declaraciones, el patriarca de los Malfoy esposo una casi imperceptible sonrisa sarcástica y es que ¿quién lo diría? La dulzona y pacifista Granger quería atacar a un Weasley, después de todo su hijo no se equivocó del todo al escogerla pues tenía agallas y una mente privilegiada.

-Tienes razón, querida- respondió la rubia –Necesito descansar- y sin más tanto Narcissa como Lucius partieron a su habitación dejando a la joven pareja en la pequeña sala de la planta superior.

-Sabes, cariño- la voz de la castaña inundo la habitación –Dudo que Ron quiera tener relación con Rose-

-No lo creo, gatita- ahora fue el turno de Draco para inundar la estancia con su voz –Weasley es muy territorial y te apuesto lo que quieras a que pensara que Rose es de su propiedad y por su estúpido orgullo de troll va a pelear por que lleve su estúpido apellido-

-Pero él está casado con Astoria, muy probablemente quiera tener hijos con ella y honestamente no creo que le haga mucha gracia a Astoria tener que ver a su marido convivir con la hija de otra mujer-

-Tienes razón en cuanto a la actitud de Astoria pero no debemos confiarnos-

A la mañana siguiente los ejemplares del periódico El Profeta fueron repartidos a sus respectivos suscriptores como cada mañana; Ron Weasley desayunaba una porción generosa de tarta de melaza con un poco de jugo de calabaza y aunque intentaba actuar lo más normal posible, Astoria notaba su evidente excitación ante la espera de su ejemplar del periódico más famoso de Londres, pues aunque se encontraban en Rumania a su marido le llegaba un ejemplar puntualmente cada mañana.

Un ligero testetero se escuchó en la cocina y de inmediato supieron que era la correspondencia.

-Iré yo- declaro la ahora señora Weasley y se dirigió a ir por la correspondencia encontrándose con varios sobres dirigidos a su marido, quien no tenía ni la más remota idea de que Astoria también recibía un ejemplar y por ende sabía cómo marchaban las cosas en Londres.

Con su habitual repiqueteo de sus zapatillas Astoria llego hacia el comedor y le entrego sus paquetes y un beso, tal cual lo hacía todas las mañanas.

-Querido, ire a desayunar con Daphne- anunció la castaña.

-No sabía que tu hermana estaba aquí- contesto distraídamente el pelirrojo –Dale mis saludos a ella y a tus padres-

-Gracias y me disculpo, iré por mi chaqueta- y salió disparada hacía su habitación para leer la misma sección de sociales que su marido se encontraba leyendo en la planta baja, aunque en la portada estaba una foto que muy a su pesar era bellísima; se trataba de la nueva familia Malfoy en una nueva y lujosa mansión, una que ella no tenía ni idea de cual podía ser puesto que conocía todas sus propiedades. Al pie de la escalera se encontraba su ex prometido con su característico porte aristocrático, se veía guapísimo con ese traje negro. No cabía de asombro sobre la mujer que se encontraba a su lado, puesto que ya todo el mundo mágico sabía que se había casado con la arribista de Granger pero lucia simplemente espectacular con ese vestido rojo y esas joyas y aun más por el orgullo con el que las portaba, como si no hubiera nadie en la tierra que fuese digno para portarlas aparte de ella. Era como si Granger fuese más Malfoy que nunca.

Y entonces la pequeña acompañante de dicha pareja llamo su atención con su piel cremosa y sus sonrosadas y regordetas mejillas. Era la hija de Granger de eso no había duda, pues sus cabellos eran castaños como los de su madre al igual que su pequeña nariz y sus labios que esbozaban una infantil y tierna sonrisa que dejaba ver un pequeño avistamiento de lo que serían sus dientes. Pero sus inteligentes ojos fue lo que más llamo su atención puesto que eran lo opuesto a sus cabellos e incluso ahora entendía el dilema de su cuñada, pues no podría apostar a favor o en contra de quien podría ser el padre de la niña pues por un momento creyó que eran de un color azul cielo, pero otro creyó que eran grises como los de su ex prometido. Tal vez era cierto y él y Granger eran la familia perfecta que mostraba la primera página de dicho periódico.

-¡¿Qué hiciste Ginevra?!- gruño Ron azotando la puerta de la madriguera dejando a sus padres, a Bill, Fleur, Victoire y Percy en silencio.

-Esos modales Ronald Weasley- se paró de su asiento una muy molesta Molly Weasley –Tu hermana ya nos puso al tanto de la situación- su voz era fría y molesta.

-¡Ni siquiera puede ser cierto! ¿O acaso tu podrías estarlo con una simple fotografía?- respondió molesto el menor de los varones de ese matrimonio.

-¿Cómo puedes seguir defendiendo a la mentirosa de Hermione?- Ginny también se había levantado de su asiento -¡Te oculto a tu hija!-

-¡Basta!- gritó Arthur – Todos van a tomar asiento ahora-

-Arthur…- intento decir Molly pero Arthur Weasley negó con la cabeza –Tú también Molly-

-Ahora me van a escuchar- si bien el patriarca de los Weasley estaba muy molesto intentó tomar todo aquello con la mayor calma posible –Si consideras que son uh, altas las posibilidades de que esa pequeña sea tuya debes abrir un juicio en el tribunal para que se haga una prueba y…-

-Papá no hay necesidad de pedir nada porque tu hija ya la pidió-Ron aún estaba molesto y le dio una mirada cargada de odio a su hermana –Deberías meterte en tus propios asuntos Ginevra, ¿O acaso te gustaría que pidiera de una vez tu divorcio? Porque estoy seguro que tu marido está harto de tus berrinches y sobretodo ahora que los dejaste a él y a tu hijo- y enseguida Ron aventó a la mesa una nota de Harry:

 _"Ron ¿Ginny está contigo? Anoche peleamos y no vino a dormir a casa, James está muy triste porque no está su madre._

 _Por favor, si sabes algo no dudes en contestarme._

 _Harry"_

-¿Cómo pudiste?- dijo Arthur hacia Ginny -¡Eso solo le correspondía a tu hermano, no a ti! Y sobretodo ¿Cómo es posible que hayas dejado a tu propio hijo y a tu marido? ¡Dijiste que sabían en dónde estabas!-

Molly le soltó una bofetada sin previo aviso dejando a todos en silencio -¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Cuándo vas a madurar, Ginny? ¿Cuándo? Mira que yo no sé qué tantos problemas tienes con Harry, pero ¿Y tu hijo? ¿Cómo puedes dejarlo votado? –

-Y en cuanto a ti Ron- nuevamente Arthur tomo la palabra –Si de verdad piensas en ser todo lo que representa un padre para esa niña, entonces pide la prueba, pero si no estás preparado para ello tal vez sea mejor que las cosas se queden como están-

-¿Qué estás diciendo Arthur? ¿Dejar a MI nieta con los Malfoy? ¡Jamás! Tienes que pelear por ella- Molly aún estaba tan alterada que no era capaz de bajar la voz.

Arthur, ya cada vez más molesto tomo el ejemplar del periódico y se lo dio a su esposa quien nuevamente veía aquella foto de la nueva familia Malfoy -¿Crees que a esa niña le falta algo? ¿Se ve triste? ¿Asustada?- Molly Weasley solo negó con la cabeza –Ron ahora tiene una pareja y no será fácil para Astoria permitir que Ron pelee por esta niña y mucho menos que conviva con ella-

-Pero Hermione no tenía derecho a negarnos la posibilidad de convivir con ella, de cuidarla de verla- Molly seguía en su posición y al parecer tanto sus hijos como su marido sabían que sería muy complicado persuadirla para que cambiase de idea.

Después de un rato, Ron salió a dar la vuelta por los jardines de la que fue su casa en su infancia, aun estaba confundido sobre que desición tomar. Por una parte la idea de tener una hija le removía un sentimiento de calidez en su interior, sobretodo porque sería su hija mayor, su orgullo, una parte de la mujer que era el amor de su vida y él, y era perfecta con sus rizados cabellos castaños y sus pequeñas mejillas regordetas. Pero una parte de él sabía que esa perfecta bebé podía ser de Malfoy, pues su piel era lechosa, aunque la de Hermione también lo era, además a diferencia de todos los Weasley la pequeña Rose no tenía ni un rastro de pecas en su rostro además del enigma del color de sus ojos que, si bien podían ser azules como los de él también podían ser grises como los de Draco Malfoy. ¿Y si al reclamar su pretendida paternidad solo hacía el ridículo? ¿Qué tal y de verdad la niña era hija de Draco y de Hermione?

-Vengo en son de paz- la voz de su hermano, Bill lo saco de sus pensamientos -¿Ya sabes que es lo que vas a hacer?-

-Honestamente no- confeso el pelirrojo –Tú sabes lo que es tener lo que es tener una hija, pero ¿Y si no es mía? No quiero quedar como un imbécil y tampoco quiero lastimar a Astoria-

-Ser padre es lo mejor que me ha pasado en esta vida después de casarme con Fleur, pero es una gran responsabilidad- el mayor de los hijos del matrimonio Weasley hizo una breve pausa y continuo –A un hijo no puedes fallarle y debes estar para él, en este caso ella, siempre-

-Lo sé, sé que le falle a Hermione pero…-

-También toma en cuenta que Draco es el esposo de Hermione y de cierta forma él tiene cierta autoridad sobre ella, quien a su corta edad te aseguro que lo ve como un padre ¿Estás dispuesto a lidiar con ello?-

Bill Weasley sabía que, por el carácter explosivo y testarudo de su hermano, sobrellevar una situación así no sería nada sencilla, sobretodo tomando en cuenta la historia que tenía con Draco Malfoy y lo que ahora representaba en la vida de su ex cuñada de quien sabía perfectamente que su hermano seguía enamorado, pero ¿Y entonces porque la engaño? No sabe duda que el amor es una fuerza sumamente poderosa pero tan difícil de entender que todas las personas lo experimentamos de maneras diferentes pero no deja de sorprendernos puesto que muchas veces es capaz de sobrepasar orgullo y tiempo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Hola queridos lectores y lectoras! Espero que les haya gustado el pequeño capitulo de hoy jajajajajaja las cosas están saliendo poco a poco y la conformación de la familia Weasley puede cambiar._

 _Muchas gracias por sus votos y sus reviews 3 jajajaja nos leemos pronto en el siguiente capítulo que se pondrá bastante intenso *lo prometo*_

 _XoXo  
_ _MelissaNoemí_


	10. Potencial escondido

_Hola mis queridos lectores y lectoras! No me mateeeeen! :c perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar pero anduve un poquitin enfermita y me era imposible hacer otra cosa aparte de dormir jaja.  
Espero que disfruten el capítulo y... ¡Muchas gracias por toooodos sus reviews y favoritos y follows! _

-Tengo miedo Daph- confeso Astoria mientras tomaban el té en una exclusiva cafetería -¿Y si un día descubre que quiere estar otra vez con Granger?-

-No seas boba, Tory- la riño la rubia –Ella está casada con Draco y si así pasara no tienes de que preocuparte-

-¡Claro que tengo qué! No quiero quedarme sola nuevamente- ese pensamiento era el que más aterraba a la hermosa Astoria Greengrass, pues aun no lograba superar la humillación que Draco la hizo pasar al terminar su compromiso y al poco tiempo casarse con la empollona de Granger.

-Tory, Tory- Daphe sabía de las inseguridades de su hermana pequeña y como hermana mayor temía que hiciera algo tonto –Roger Davis aún está interesado en ti-

-Roger es un anciano Daph ¿Cómo se te ocurre? - aquel comentario de su rubia hermana la había asqueado y es que ese viejo sucio había pedido su mano en cuanto supo del compromiso roto con Draco y para su desgracia sus padres lo habían considerado tomando en cuenta que era un mago adinerado y de buena familia.

-Jajajajajaja es broma Tory- confesó entre sonrisas la bella Daphne –Solo te daré un consejo, hermanita: confía en Ron, por algo sigue contigo a pesar de los desaires de mamá- y aquello era cierto, pues la gran Charlotte Greengrass desairaba a su yerno cada que podía a diferencia de su marido, August Greengrass quien parecía estar bastante conforme con Ron, puesto que Astoria se veía feliz y su estilo de vida parecía no haber cambiado mucho.

Las palabras de su hermana resonaron todo el día en su cabeza de Astoria y por ello pidió que le preparasen un buen filete de dragón a su marido y ensalada; pidió una botella del mejor wisky de fuego en la tienda de licores y se vistió con un vestido nuevo que había comprado en la mañana en compañía con su hermana Daphne. Todo estaba listo para consentir un poco a su marido y entonces se escuchó su habitual caminar por la casa: ya había llegado.

-¿Tory?- pregunto el pelirrojo mientras caminaba por el departamento y entonces Astoria apareció en las escaleras luciendo su nuevo vestido color dorado lleno de lentejuelas y plumas, que si bien era apropiado para una gala, para una cena en su casa con su marido era demasiado además de ser ostentoso, aunque Ron nunca se lo recriminaría, pues de cierta forma sabía que gastar en ese tipo de cosas eran algo común en la vida de Astoria y gracias a si trabajo y sus inversiones en la tienda de bromas junto con su hermano, podía darle esos lujitos a su mujer, aunque jamás podría permitirse pagar joyas como las que ahora Hermione portaba.

-Hola querido, la cena esta lista- lo recibió como cada noche, tomando su chaqueta y su portafolio en sus manos. Ron sin muchas ganas se encamino hacía el comedor perfectamente ordenado donde un plato ya listo lo esperaba.

La cena paso sin incidencias, solo una que otra pequeña platica sobre cosas triviales entre la pareja y entonces Ron soltó lo que había estado planeando durante todo su camino de Londres a Rumania.

-Seguramente escuchaste el alboroto de mi hermana la otra noche- soltó sin más el pelirrojo, quien miraba fijamente a su mujer quien seguía comiendo con tranquilidad.

-Ginny parece una loca- fue todo lo que comento la castaña de ojos verdes –Debería tomar algún tipo de terapia-

-Ginny inició un juicio sobre mi paternidad sobre la hija de Hermione- Astoria seguía sin inmutarse, aunque por dentro quería gritar –Y voy a seguir con el juicio-

-Si eso es lo que deseas, querido, adelante no pienso oponerme- fue todo lo que la bruja comento como si hablase de ropa que quisiese comprar.

-Eso no cambia mi posición de estar contigo, Tory- continuo el pelirrojo tomando la mano de la castaña –Eres mi mujer y lo seguirás siendo, pero si esa niña resulta ser mía, le daré mi apellido-

-¿Solo a la niña o también a la madre?- pregunto con calma la ex Slytherin, Ron negó rápidamente.

-Ella está casada, yo solo quiero saber si la niña es mi hija, Tory, yo te quiero- esas palabras le dieron un poco de esperanza a Astoria, quien estaba dispuesta a hacer lo conveniente para permanecer al lado de su marido.

Mientras tanto en Grecia, Draco, Hermione y la pequeña Rose cenaban en un exclusivo restaurante de Atenas que se había vuelto famoso por ofrecer a los comensales tanto platillos típicos muggles como para magos y debido a la concurrencia del joven matrimonio Malfoy el lugar era la sensación para toda la comunidad mágica.

-Y pensar que empecé solo comiendo yogurt griego- comentó el rubio Draco Malfoy mientras se llevaba a la boca un poco de pastitsio. Hermione rodo los ojos y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

-Si sigues comiendo tanta pasta te pondrás inmenso, cariño- le dijo en son de broma mientras le daba una pequeña porción de crema de calabaza a la pequeña Rose quien parecía fascinada ante el sabor de ésta.

-Oh vamos, gatita, esta noche podemos bajar las calorías de toda esta pasta- dijo en su habitual tono seductor haciendo sonrojar a su esposa.

-Tu nunca cambias- le recriminó, pero lejos de que el rubio se molestase su sonrisa se ensancho.

-Por eso te casaste conmigo, para poder disfrutar de las maravillas de mi…-

-¡Basta, Draco!- contesto aún más sonrojada la castaña –Cualquiera puede oírnos-

-Todos lo hacen cariño, no hay nada de qué avergonzarse- dijo mientras le daba un ligero beso en los labios a su mujer y la pequeña Rose también grito para tener la atención de su padre.

-También hay uno para ti, princesita- dijo éste depositando un beso en sus rizados cabellos –Ya envié la respuesta al tribunal- comento en un tono más serio.

-No obtendrá nada- contesto Hermione en un rictus poco habitual en ella –Te juro que matare a Ginny-

-No eres la única, gatita, creí que era una buena madre y mira que dejar a baby Potter solo con su padre si es una negligencia-

-No reconozco a Ginny- reconoció Hermione dándole una mirada triste a su marido –Toda su vida siempre estuvo enamorada de Harry y ahora por unos simples celos lo dejo a un lado-

-Tal vez ni siquiera sabe lo que es el amor- soltó el rubio –Hoy en la mañana hable con Potter y está muy dolido con ella, pero el muy idiota espera que pueda recapacitar y volver con él y con su hijo-

-Ginny no se lo merece y no lo hará si tiene el respaldo de sus padres-

-Gatita ¿De verdad crees que los señores Weasley respalden eso? ¿En qué universo Molly Weasley aceptaría que su hija botara a su familia? ¿No eran los Weasley algo así como los pro-valores y eso?-

-Lo sé, pero si Ginny no ha ido a Grimmauld Place es porque está en la madriguera, no pudo haber ido a otro lugar-

-Puede tener una aventura con alguien más ¿Qué tal con Thomas?- sugirió el ex Slytherin.

-¿Dean Thomas?- pregunto incrédula la castaña –Hasta donde sabía Dean estaba jugando Quidditch en Alemania, no creo que Ginny esté allí-

-No lo sé, gatita, lo único que quiero en este momento es que no se vuelva a acercar a nosotros, está loca-

-Había pensado en ayudar a Harry cuidando a James ¿Qué dices?- pregunto cómo quien no quiere la cosa la ahora señora Malfoy.

-Sabes que a mí no me molesta, solo ten cuidado ¿Sí? No quiero que un día Ginny vaya a gritarte a la casa y piense que estas suplantando tu estúpido lugar- Aquello era cierto y Hermione lo sabía pero tampoco podía dejar a su mejor amigo solo en estos momentos y por ello esa misma noche antes de dormir le había mandado una carta en la que le decía que podía llevar a James Sirius para que ella lo cuidara mientras él trabajaba y que los fines de semana podía ir a verlo, pero por la mañana Hermione recibió una respuesta que la dejo sumamente sorprendida.

 _Querida Hermione._

 _Agradezco muchísimo tu apoyo (y también el de Malfoy porque sé que él tuvo que estar de acuerdo para que permitiera una cosa así) pero estaré llevando a James a la guardería del ministerio, después de todo no especifican que solo pueden acudir a ella las mujeres._

 _Cho está muy apenada con lo que paso con Ginny y bueno, ya todo Londres sabe que me dejó junto con James y ella fue la que me propuso que llevase a James a la guardería para que estuviese más seguro porque piensa que Ginny puede cometer alguna locura. Además, ella trabaja como maestra ahí y me dijo que lo cuidaría bien._

 _Nuevamente me siento muy apenado contigo y con Malfoy por todos los problemas que mi esposa les creo, debí decirles desde el principio que Ginny pensaba apoyar a su hermano sobre cualquier otra cosa pero no creí que sus celos llegaran a tanto y desencadenaran todo esto._

 _Y en cuanto al juicio las cosas se están manejando con total discreción a petición de Ron, siento que no está del todo seguro que Rose sea su hija y me imagino que no quiere quedar como un tonto. No eh hablado directamente con él porque me ha estado evitando, pero en todo lo que pueda yo les ayudaré incluso si hay que testificar a favor de Malfoy._

 _Gracias por tu apoyo Mione, dale besos a Rosie de mi parte._

 _Harry_

-Al menos Potter esta de nuestro lado y eso será de gran ayuda en el juicio- comentó Draco después de que Hermione leyera la carta de su amigo.

-Puede que ni siquiera lleguemos a un juicio como tal si Ron no está completamente seguro de querer pelear por Rose- sugirió Hermione –No quiero exponer ni a Rose ni a tu familia a un escándalo así-

-No tienes por qué preocuparte, gatita- dijo el ex Slytherin mientras la rodeaba con sus varoniles brazos –Al parecer la comadreja tiene miedo de quedar como un completo imbécil si mágicamente Rosie fuese mi hija-

-No lo sé, cariño- respondió la castaña mientras se fundía en un cálido abrazo con su marido –Hay algo muy extraño en todo esto-

-En un mes veremos qué es lo que procede, no tengas miedo-

Pero en Londres las cosas estaban sumamente tensas debido a la bomba de la noticia de que al aun señora Potter había sido vista con varios "acompañantes"; primeramente fue vista con Dustin Elgort quien era el jefe de redacción de la sección de asuntos internacionales del periódico El Profeta. A los pocos días la bella exGryffindor fue captada comiendo en un restaurante en Bulgaria nada más y nada menos que con el famoso y atractivo director de Durmastrang, Viktor Krum, quien durante la cena se notaba bastante disgustado a diferencia de la pelirroja que parecía en derretirse al batir sus largas pestañas. Sin embargo, la pelirroja fue vista con el jugador de Quidditch Oliver Wood, quien era bien sabido que era un buen amigo del aun esposo de la susodicha sin embargo se les capto saliendo de un bar muggle en las afueras de Londres. Sin embargo lo que fue como una bomba fue cuando Ginny Potter fue captada saliendo de la oficina de quien fuese su mejor amigo, Neville Longbottom y este hecho puso en entredicho la fidelidad del ahora profesor de Herbología con su esposa Hanna.

-Potter- Draco Malfoy entró a la oficina del jefe de aurores, la cual pertenecía Harry Potter, quien no daba crédito a que el rubio estuviese nuevamente en Londres.

-¿Malfoy? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde están Hermione y Rose?- pregunto rápidamente el ojiverde mientras cerraba la puerta y lanzaba un hechizo para insonorizar la habitación.

-Hermione quería venir, pero Rose estaba algo inquieta y tuvo que ir a la mansión Malfoy- contestó con total tranquilidad el rubio –Venimos a la cita que tenemos en el ministerio-

-¿Cuándo es?- quiso saber el ojiverde pues sabía que aunque el asunto estaba tratándose con la mayor discreción posible la familia Weasley se haría presente y tal vez ella también.

-Es mañana por la mañana- contesto Draco –Y si fuese tú aprovecharía para solicitar el divorcio con tu mujercita-

-Cierra la boca, Malfoy-

-Estoy hablando enserio, Potter- contesto el rubio mientras le aventaba a la mesa un montón de ejemplares tanto de El Profeta como de varios periódicos internacionales de la comunidad mágica en los que se hablaba de las infidelidades de Ginny hacia el elegido –Piensa en tu hijo y en la imagen que le estas dando tanto tú como ella y por muy perra que sea no creo que quieras que tu hijo crezca sabiendo que su madre, aun cuando estaba casada contigo estaba con otros hombres-

Aquellas palabras de Draco Malfoy le hicieron eco en la cabeza del ex Gryffindor quien a pesar de lo mal que la estaba pasando trataba de tomarlo lo mejor posible por James Sirius, con quien en poco más de un mes había podido establecer una conexión muy especial.

-Estoy muy confundido, Draco- confesó Harry –Aun la quiero pero no sabes cómo me duele el ver como se pavonea por todos lados con todo ellos- la rabia se apodero del ojiverde -¡Ni siquiera le importa su propio hijo! ¡A ese pequeño e indefenso ser tan inocente! -

-Por eso mismo te lo estoy diciendo- contesto el rubio quien se sentía tan miserable al ver el estado de quien fuese en antaño su rival –Una mujer así dudo bastante que valga la pena y te aseguro que infinidad de mujeres querrían esa oportunidad que Ginevra dejo ir. Date tú lugar, Potter porque no mereces eso-

-Nunca creí decirlo, pero te lo agradezco, Draco-

-Agradécemelo cuando vuelvas a sonreír- contesto el rubio -¿Por qué no vienes junto con el pequeño baby Potter a cenar esta noche a la mansión?-

-No lo se, yo…-

-Vamos Potter, Hermione se muere de ganas de ver al pequeño James- lo sondeo el ex Slytherin.

-De acuerdo- contesto no muy convencido el chico de la cicatriz.

Aquella tarde fue sumamente tranquila para ambas familias, pues mientras Hermione se encargaba de los preparativos para la cena, Harry Potter se paseaba por la guardería esperando a Cho y a su pequeño vástago, quienes eran observados por una pelirroja quien se notaba bastante molesta.

Ya llegada la noche, el hombre de gafas cenaba en la mansión Malfoy charlando con el joven matrimonio como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida, mientras sus pequeños hijos dormían plenamente en la planta superior.

-No puedo creer que la señora Pince siga en Hogwarts ¡Es una momia!- comento el ojiverde

-Ni que lo digas, Potter, esa vieja hurraca me odiaba-

-A todos- contesto Hermione recordando sus años en el colegio –Pero no podía escucharte hablar de Filch porque sus orejas se agudizaban- este comentario hizo que tanto Draco como Harry estallaran en risas puesto que jamás se habrían imaginado que la dulce Hermione soltara un comentario así de una persona mayor.

-Cielos, Malfoy mira lo que le has hecho a mi pobre amiga- se quejó el moreno a lo cual el rubio contesto.

-Lo único que eh hecho es ayudarla a que saque todo ese potencial que tiene escondido-

-Ella siempre ha sido brillante- replicó el ojiverde.

-Pero ahora es más astuta-

-Ya basta- gruño Hermione –Odio que hablen de mi como si no estuviese aquí presente-

-Lo siento, gatita- se disculpó su marido- Solo que a Potter hay que hacerle ver las cosas de forma muy muy clara-

-¿Cómo tu numerito de hoy por la mañana?- dijo Harry Potter con sarcasmo e inmediatamente Hermione volteó a ver a su marido esperando a que éste le diera una explicación.

-Gatita, no me mires así- rápidamente Draco intento apaciguar los ánimos de su esposa –Simplemente le sugerí a Potter que debería de separarse de Ginny, tú mejor que nadie conoce todo lo que se dice que ella y de él- dijo señalando a Harry quien tenía una mirada triste.

-Harry…- intento hablar la castaña, pero Harry la interrumpió. –No Mione, está bien. Creo que Draco tiene razón, Ginny no va a volver-

-Tienes nuestro apoyo- fue todo lo que dijo la ahora señora Malfoy.

-Lo necesitaré porque ya empecé con los papeles del divorcio- y a pesar de la tristeza en la voz de Harry Potter, el matrimonio Malfoy pudo darse cuenta de lo decidido que estaba el elegido y ésta vez no había nadie para abogar por Ginny puesto que ya había pensado quienes podrían ser sus testigos y vaya que su aún esposa se sorprendería.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Se vienen cosas muy muy interesantes como los primeros citatorios para el juicio de paternidad de Rose y el divorcio de Harry :c pero se pondra muy bueno._

 _¿Creen que Draco se deje vencer tan fácil contra Ron? ¿Que Astoria ayude de cierta forma a su marido? ¿O le jurara en contra? ¿Ginny podra recapacitar como Justin? jajajajajjajaaja  
Todo eso se aclarara en los siguientes capitulos! _

_Nos leemos prontooooo *Ahora si lo prometo*_

 _XoXo_

 _MelissaNoemi_


	11. ¿Qué trama la comadreja?

_Hola queridos lectoras y lectores! Cómo estan? Espero que muuuuy bien. Como se podran dar cuenta aquí esta otro capitulo de la historia recién salidito de word jajajajaja y sólo como nota ridicula de autora que soy (jaja) hay un pequeño fragmento donde participa el bombón de Viktor Krum (quien por cierto tendrá más participaciones por aquí *SPOILER ALERT*) y evidentemente quise enfatizar tu "acento" y por ello hay tantas "r" en sus diálogos jajajajajaja, no me mateeeeen! Bueno ya, disfruten el cap!_

* * *

-Un paso a la vez señor Malfoy- fue la escueta respuesta de Midori Chang, quien era la jueza a cargo del caso, que por cierto era la madre de la pelinegra Cho Chang.

-Pero señora Chang, es más que evidente que al señor Weasley le importa un cacahuate seguir con este juicio- replico nuevamente el rubio, pero Midori negó con la cabeza.

-Tenemos un protocolo que seguir, señor Malfoy- replico molesta la pelingra –Le aconsejo que se vaya con su familia y espere el siguiente citatorio, buenos días- y sin más, la madre de Cho abandonó la sala en la que fueron citados tanto el joven matrimonio Malfoy como Ron Wesley para llevar a cabo la primera parte del juicio por la paternidad de Rose.

-Te dije que era inútil, pedazo de idiota- dijo molesto Blaise Zabinni, quien fungía como el abogado defensor del joven matrimonio Malfoy.

-Tenía que intentarlo Zabinni- se quejó el rubio –Espero que la comadreja no esté planeando alguna de sus acostumbradas estupideces-

-No lo creo- se aventuró a decir Harry –Conozco a Ron y sé que él jamás dejaría pasar una oportunidad como esta- comentó pensativo –Hay algo más detrás de todo esto-

-No sé qué o quien sea, pero nos dio otro punto a favor- Hermione Granger se notaba más relajada ante los acontecimientos en esas dos horas en las que se llevaría a cabo la primera parte del juicio por la paternidad de la pequeña Rose Malfoy, quien yacía dormida en los brazos de su madre. Y es que Ron Weasley no se había presentado ni había mandado a su abogado a dar parte de ello y aquello significaba una amonestación en su contra y una a favor a la de los Malfoy.

-No hay que cantar victoria, Hermione- hablo nuevamente Blaise –Sé que los Weasley utilizaran todo lo posible por que el fallo sea a su favor, aunque la jueza Chang se veía bastante molesta ante su ausencia-

-Midori sabe del caso a fondo, Cho le platicó- contesto como quien no quiere la cosa el elegido quien se notaba algo abochornado puesto que él mismo se lo había confesado a Cho hacia unas semanas.

-Pues espero que tu suegrita nos tenga en consideración por ser tus amigos-soltó con desdén el rubio, Hermione le lanzo miradas de "estas en problemas" a su marido.

-Cierra la boca, Malfoy- gruño rápidamente Harry –No estoy saliendo con Cho, aún soy un hombre casado y ella no se merece el título de "la otra"-

-Potter tiene razón- comentó Zabinni –Cho es una buena chica, aunque tal vez demasiado engreída para haber sido Ravenclaw…aunque si lograras tener una relación estable con ella muy probablemente eso te ayudaría a ganar la custodia de tu hijo- Blaise Zabinni, como buen Slytherin y abogado rápidamente logro armar el rompecabezas para asegurar a su otro cliente la custodia de su pequeño.

-¡No pienso meter a Cho en una cosa así!- rápidamente el ojiverde contesto algo ofuscado –Ella es muy buena conmigo y con James Sirius, simplemente no puedo usarla-

-¿Y quién está hablando de usarla, tarado?- contestó el rubio como si aquello fuera lo más obvio del mundo –Ustedes fueron novios en el colegio, y ya sabes "donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan"-

-Las cosas no son así- nuevamente gruño el ex Gryffindor –Ni siquiera le gusto- y entonces, tanto el matrimonio Malfoy como Blaise le dedicaron una mirada de incredulidad, haciendo que el mismo Harry dudara de sus palabras _¿Le gusto? ¿Ella me gusta?_ Fueron las preguntas que se deslizaron por sus pensamientos cual serpiente asechando a su presa, durante todo el día.

Mientras tanto, Astoria Greengrass se las había ingeniado para mover sus fichas y hacer que a Ron lo transfirieran de "emergencia" a Norte América; la ojiverde sabía perfectamente que los americanos parecían ser bastante estrictos con todo lo relacionado a las relaciones internacionales y que mínimo se tardarían dos o tres meses en dejar pasar una carta inglesa para poder inspeccionar que no tuviese nada que ver con los pocos mortífagos que aún quedaban en el viejo continente. Eso le daba un rango de ventaja para poder quedar embarazada de una vez por todas, puesto que en su desesperación había escuchado hablar de extraños rituales de algunas tribus de América que prácticamente garantizaban la fertilidad de la pareja y por ende una concepción, aunque claramente una parte de ella pensaba que todo aquello era una sarta de patrañas estaba desesperada por poder darle un hijo a Ron y así éste se olvidase de la chiquilla que tenía con la empollona de Granger; así que se dispuso a comprar una figurilla de barro y bañarla con miel y algunas flores para después colocarla debajo de la cama que compartía con Ron en el bonito y sofisticado departamento que estaban rentando.

-¿Qué haces, cariñin?- pregunto la ex Slytherin cuando entro a la habitación conyugal que compartía con el pelirrojo desde hacía unos días.

-Les escribía una carta a mis padres, Tory- contestó rápidamente el pelirrojo, quien lo hacía con las claras intenciones de que lo mantuvieran al tanto de lo que ocurría en el juicio, pues ya había pasado una semana desde que el cálculo que le mandaría el primer citarorio y simplemente nada de correspondencia le había llegado.

-Tú sabes cómo son de desconfiados los americanos, seguramente cuando les llegue la carta nosotros ya estaremos de regreso en casa- Astoria realmente llegaba a ser una mujer muy convincente –Y además estoy segura que Charlie ya se los informó, no te agobies- concluyó dejando al pelirrojo bastante tranquilo ante las palabras de su mujer.

-Tienes razón, deberíamos salir a comer- contesto Ron –Podemos ir al restaurante que está cerca del ministerio- pero Astoria tenía otros planes en mente, pues de acuerdo a lo que aquella anciana le había dicho, el poder de la figurilla duraba mientras hubiese luna llena y durante este mismo periodo de tiempo debía tener relaciones con su pareja para asegurar la concepción. Bien, tenía que poner manos y cuerpo a la obra.

-Sabes, podríamos aprovechar el tiempo de otra mejor manera- dijo la ojiverde en su mejor tono sugestivo, sabía que Ron era tremendamente sexual y ese era un punto a favor para ella.

-En ese caso podemos pedir sushi y…- _"¡Buagh! Odio el sushi"_ pensó para sus adentros la ex Slytherin, pero no tenía opción. Así que dejo que aquella pieza de atrevida lencería hiciera su "magia" y tal vez pronto su primogénito estuviese en camino.

Paralelo a dicho evento, la pelirroja aún esposa de Harry Potter nuevamente volvió a buscar al ahora director de Durmastrang, quien no encontraba la forma de quitársela de encima.

-Ya te dije que no tengo interres en ti- soltó sin más el atractivo búlgaro, quien se encontraba acorralado en su oficina.

-¿Por qué te pones tan difícil Vik?- fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir a la pelirroja para aparentar que no le dolía el rechazo de Krum.

-Simplemente porrque no erres mi tipo- contesto tajante el búlgaro mientras revisaba unos pergaminos que se encontraban en su escritorio –Tengo mucho trrabajo, así que prreferrirria estarr solo-

-Creí que te gustaban las inglesas- dijo en un tono bastante insinuante Ginny, pero Viktor apenas y la miro.

-De hecho, solo una-

-Oh, vaya, tienes suerte- dijo haciendo una falsa expresión de sorpresa –Yo soy una inglesa- dijo haciendo caso omiso a al "solo una" sabiendo que se refería a Hermione.

-No te humilles, niña- y al instante, el ex buscador de la selección de Bulgaria se levantó de su asiento –Y en vista de que no quierres irrte, lo harré yo- y justo cuando se disponía a caminar rumbo a la puerta, Ginny pareció no aguantar más.

-¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?- pregunto con su suave voz quebrada pero el joven director sabía de sobra lo teatreras que podían llegar a ser las mujeres y justo por eso se había enamorado perdidamente de Hermione Granger porque aunque estuviera casada con Draco Malfoy, el búlgaro nunca perdería las esperanzas de poder tenerla.

-Amorr prropio, clase, inteligencia y lealtad- enumeró el búlgaro, pero Ginny se rio descaradamente ante la mención de la última característica.

-¿Es enserio Vik? ¿Lealtad? - preguntó con sorna la pelirroja haciendo que Viktor solo frunciera más el ceño -¿O es acaso que no sabes que tu mujercita perfecta se casó con Draco ya estando embarazada de mi hermano?- y si bien aquel comentario no provoco nada en el joven director, Ginny decidió que tal vez podría matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

-Si tanto la quieres, yo puedo ayudarte- dijo mirándose sus uñas perfectamente pintadas de color rojo brillante.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- la cuestionó Viktor, y entonces la pelirroja supo que él tenía potencial para ser su aliado.

-Abrí un juicio para mi hermano para pelear por la paternidad de la hija de Hermione, si Ron gana el juicio seguramente Draco querrá el divorcio al darse cuenta que la niña no es suya y así ella se quedará sola y tu podrás convertirla en Hermione Krum-

-¿Qué hay de la bebé?- quiso saber el ex jugador de Quidditch, pues si bien debía admitir que "Hermione Krum" sonaba bastante bien, no podía separarla de la pequeña Rose.

-Ella crecerá con nosotros, su familia-

-Cómo puedes hablarr de familia cuando tú dejaste a tu hijo y a tu marrido- Krum le había dado en el talón de Aquiles a Ginny, pero ella no se iba a dar por vencida tan rápido.

-Harry no me da mi lugar y yo quiero un hombre que esté dispuesto a darlo todo por mí- fue todo lo que dijo la pelirroja.

-¿Y pensaste que yo podrría serrlo?- la cuestionó con sorna, ahora se notaba más relajado, después de todo la idea de la molesta esposa de Harry Potter no sonaba tan mal para él. Viktor siempre estuvo enamorado de Hermione desde la primera vez que cruzo la mirada con aquella chica de cabellos alborotados que lo ignoraba por completo. Y cuando logro reunir el coraje suficiente para hablarle, ella se mostró amable y siempre podía mantener una plática inteligente y ella parecía no admirar solamente sus músculos. Esa era una oportunidad de oro que no podía dejar pasar tan fácilmente.

-En realidad solo quería que me ayudaras para hacerle ver a Harry lo mucho que valgo- en el pasado esa fórmula le había servido muchísimo, pues si bien había sido sugerencia de Hermione había hecho que Harry se fijase en ella cuando comenzó a salir con Dean Thomas.

-Conozco a alguien que podrria ayudarrte siemprre y cuando cumplas tu palabrra y Herrmione se separre de Malfoy- la pelirroja sonrió triunfante ante las declaraciones del búlgaro pues sabía que una persona enamorada podía ser tremendamente estúpida.

Mientras tanto, en otra región del viejo continente y muy cerca de las bellas playas griegas, la tranquilidad era evidente en la villa privada más cercana que pertenecía a los Malfoy, quienes evidentemente descansaban de aquellos días de estrés por el reciente juicio. Aunque el altivo Lucius se mantenía en silencio cuando se hablaba del tema entre su esposa, hijo y nuera, por dentro quería ir y batir a crucios a aquella familia de pelirrojos que arruinaban su momento de felicidad y tranquilidad, pues aunque durante el día evitaba lo más que podía el contacto con la pequeña Rose por las noches le gustaba ir a su habitación y disfrutar de su pequeña compañía, que para su sorpresa era embriagadoramente agradable y lo que más le gustaba era que la bebé parecía haber heredado la inteligencia de su madre pues se comportaba como era debido de acuerdo al protocolo ancestral de su familia y ni siquiera Draco pudo comportarse tan bien como aquella chiquilla, pero eso jamás lo admitiría en voz alta al igual que le gustaba que Rose lo escuchara atentamente cuando él se quejaba de algo o incluso cuando le contaba anécdotas de su infancia y de su línea familiar.

Aquello solamente lo sabía Narcissa, quien se regocijaba ante el evidente cambio en su marido, pero simplemente se mantenía en silencio para no estropear todo lo que había avanzado Lucius en su relación con la niña y con Hermione a quien ya no ignoraba y comenzaba a tratar con respeto. Por eso tenía miedo de que era lo que el destino tenia deparado para ellos si el juicio lo ganaba Ron Weasley. ¿Qué pasaría con Rose? ¿Con Lucius? ¿Draco podría soportar aquello? Porque por mucho que amara a Hermione aquello dañaría profundamente su orgullo y reputación. "Ojalá su amor sea más fuerte que cualquier viento advenedizo" pensó esperanzada la rubia mientras en el balcón de su recamara ella y Lucius escuchaban como su hijo le contaba una ridícula historia a su nieta.

-…y entonces el bonito y rosado unicornio volvió son sus amigos unicornios para ser felices por siempre- finalizó la historia el rubio Draco Malfoy provocando que la pequeña Rose aplaudiera sin cesar y balbuceara algunas cosas mientras era sostenida en el regazo del rubio.

-Otaaa- dijo la pequeña mirando a su padre quien la miraba interrogante nuvemante.

-¿Es enserio, mi pequeña flor? Ya van tres veces que te cuento la historia-

-Tal vez se da cuenta que cambias la historia cada vez que se la cuentas- intervino Hermione, quien acababa de entrar a la recámara de la pequeña Rose y traía flotando tras de sí una charola con fruta y algunos postres para su marido.

-Tal vez disfruta mucho de mi espectacular forma de contar historias- se defendió el rubio mientras colocaba a Rose en su periquera (sillita para bebes).

-Oh estoy segura que así es mi amor- dijo la castaña con sarcasmo –Estoy segura que a la pequeña le gustaría escuchar la historia del pequeño hurón mágico saltarín- y como si la pequeña Rose Malfoy entendiera comenzó a levantar sus manitas y a aplaudir.

-Paaa-pi- desde hacía unas cuantas semanas la pequeña castaña había comenzado a decir sus primeras palabras y en ese corto tiempo había entendido que su padre haría lo que ella quisiera cada vez que le dijera "papi".

-Demonios- siseo el rubio, ahora tendría que inventarse alguna historia estúpida de la cual su querida esposa se partiría de risa al imaginar que se trataba de él, pero lo valía por su hija.

-¡Draco!- lo reprendió la castaña –No hables así enfrente de la niña-

-¡Maldición!- Hermione lo miro algo molesta.

-Lo siento, gatita- se disculpó de inmediato el rubio –Todo el tema de Weasley me tiene bastante tenso- confesó el rubio.

Hermione entendió perfectamente el sentir de su albino marido, pues ella se sentía casi igual; una parte de ella sabía que Ron no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente más si tenía el respaldo de sus padres. Sin embargo, otra parte dentro de ella le decía que no tenía nada que temer. Instintivamente abrazo a su albino esposo por la espalda y deposito un tierno beso entre sus omóplatos.

-Siempre nos tendremos el uno al otro ¿de acuerdo?- aquellas palabras tranquilizaron al ex Slytherin, pues confiaba en su esposa y por ella y por Rose haría cualquier cosa, incluso inventarse un ridículo cuento de un atractivo hurón saltarín.

-Después de todo este juicio me gustaría regresar a Londres, si no te molesta- Hermione estaba consiente que, aunque Draco estaba cambiando no podía dejar de lado el hecho de que su rubio esposo siempre fue muy apegado a sus costumbres familiares y dentro de ellas estaba el que el joven matrimonio de aquella ancestral familia tomara posesión de la emblemática y una tanto tétrica mansión Malfoy y con ello todas las actividades que conllevaba ser una Malfoy. ¿Podría con todo aquello? No estaba del todo segura, pues en Grecia la situación era diferente y la comunidad mágica también, era mucho más flexible y no tenía tantos prejuicios como la inglesa y, por lo tanto, regresar a Londres significaría todo un reto para ambos puesto que se esperaba mucho de ellos, pero sabía que tenía que intentarlo por Draco.

-Es una idea maravillosa- contesto la castaña –Mañana mismo comenzaré con los preparativos junto con tu madre para tener todo listo cuanto antes- bueno, en realidad la castaña solo ayudaría a Narcissa puesto que su suegra era experta en esos temas y ella aún estaba aprendiendo como manejar una familia como aquella y todas las responsabilidades que conllevaba aquello.

-Vaya, vaya, quien lo diría, ustedes dos trabajando sin querer batirse a duelo- dijo en tono juguetón el rubio ante la dinámica en la relación de su madre y su mujer quien parecía aprender todo lo que Narcissa se esmeraba en enseñarle y evidentemente aquello complacía en sobremanera a su madre.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Después de todo soy la joven señora Malfoy- dijo con altanería y orgullo digna de toda una Malfoy.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Chicos! ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Creen que Vik sea tan cruel y ruin como ayudar a Ginny? ¿O la traicionará? ¿Astoria lograra quedar embarazada antes de que Ron se de cuenta de su engaño? No olviden dejarme sus reviews!_

 _-sonrais777: Si! D: el divorcio ya se está cocinando y Ginny no sabrá ni de donde le van a llover los citatorios muajajajajaja  
Saludos! :D_

 _-MISHELLE: Así es nena! Draco es un papá super lindo y cariñoso :3 Gracias por leer! Saluditos!_

 _-damalunaely: Exacto! Los que más la van a pagar sin tener la culpa son los pequeños James Sirius y Rose :c por culpa de los celos extremos de Ginny que anda con sed de venganza D:  
Saludous! _

_-monse97: Esto fue una probadita de lo que pasará en los próximos juicios...aunque ¿quién sabe? Igual y Ron no se da por vencido tal fácilmente y abre otro juicio más adelante (SPOILER ALERT! pipipi *sonidito de alerta* jajajajajaj)  
Por cierto, nena, AMÉ tu comentario de "solo sé que Ginny se pondrá como basilisco" jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja  
Saluditos :D _

_-Naida G: Exaacto, nena, Ron es Ron y es medio lento jajajajajaja. Y ¿Te gusta la pareja HarryXCho? Honestamente no lo había contemplado, pero suena interesante jajajajaja (gracias por tu sugerencia). Y lamento mucho no poder actualizar tan rápido :c pero en ésta época los abogados (por que soy una) tenemos mucho trabajo, aun así te prometo que intentare actualizar lo más pronto posible.  
Saludos! Y muchas gracias por leer! _

_-Percy Ross Vulturi Uchiha: Honestamente no había pensando en emparejar nuevamente a Harry o no en una relación sería próximamente, pero tomaré en cuenta tu comentario (muchas gracias!)  
Y si, pobre Astoria! :C De verdad que Ron parece no tener mucho trato con las mujeres :c ojalá recapacite y ya no la haga sufrir tanto, aunque Astoria también puede lastimar a Ron en su afán de alejarlo de Rose...  
Y con respecto al ship que mencionaste (AstoriaxHarry) no se me había ocurrido que podría pasar para este par de muchachones de ojos verdes, porque solo tengo bien definido lo que pasara con Draco, Hermione, Rose y Ron, pero tu sugerencia suena interesante (podrían tener bebes hermosos :3 jajajaja) y muchas gracias (también tomaré nota de ello)  
Saluditos!_

 _Y nuevamente quiero agradecer a TODOS los que siguen la historia, dejan reviews, la leen y la favean, neta MIL GRACIAS y espero no decepcionarlos._

 _Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo_

 _XoXo  
MelissaNoemí_


	12. Babies everywhere

_Holaaaaa queridos lectores y lectoras! Ya se! Ya se! Por fin rompí record y actualicé relativamente rápido jajajajajajjaja. Espero que disfruten mucho este capítulo._

* * *

-Hermione, querida- dijo Narcissa mientras entraba al despacho de la castaña –Tienes correspondencia- y la rubia le tendió un par de cartas del ministerio dirigidas a ella.

-Muchas gracias, suegra- contesto la castaña mientras las recibía.

-Por cierto- dijo la rubia –Llegaron estos catálogos que pedí para que escojas muebles y tapices y…- y la rubia fue interrumpida por su castaña nuera.

-No tengo intención de cambiar los muebles- dijo la castaña –Sé que han estado en la mansión por siglos y no pienso simplemente desecharlos, así como así-

-Pero…yo creí que no querrías conservarlos por…- y de repente se calló. Hermione sabía que se refería a cierto episodio de hace años, cuando Bellatrix Lastrange la había torturado en uno de los salones de aquella mansión.

\- Esa mansión tiene mucha historia y no pienso ser yo la que la corte de tajo- aquello era cierto, aunque aún se le erizaban los vellos de la nuca a Hermione cada vez que pasaba por aquel salón.

-Pero ahora es tu hogar, y puedes hacer con ella lo que te plazca- volvió a comentar Narcissa, pues sabía que aquello estaba dentro de los derechos de su nuera.

-Tal vez solo mirare algunas cosas para la habitación de Rose- respondió la joven señora Malfoy –y algunas para la mía. ¿Usted no quiere cambiar nada de su habitación? -

-Oh no querida- Narcissa le dedico una pequeña sonrisa- Lucius y yo ya no viviremos ahí, ahora esa propiedad es tuya y de Draco-

-¿Y a dónde irán?- el tono preocupado de la voz de Hermione le movió el corazón a la rubia Narcissa quién jamás imagino que su nuera llegara a sentir ese apego con ella e incluso con el terco de su marido.

-No te preocupes- dijo regalándole una cálida sonrisa, de esas que solamente le daba a su nieta –Nosotros iremos a la cabaña que está en Gales-

-Pero ¿por qué? En la mansión hay muchas habitaciones y mi suegro tiene ahí todas sus cosas, es la casa de su familia-

-Porque así es la tradición, además tú y mi hijo querrán están solos, hacer sus cosas, su vida, sobre todo ahora que tienen a Rosie-

-Pero no pueden dejarnos- ahora si Hermione comenzaba a angustiarse –No puede dejarme, aún me falta mucho que aprender de usted- si bien nunca se imaginó decir aquello, esas palabras salieron de la boca de Hermione mucho antes de que su cerebro fuese capaz de procesarlo.

-¿De verdad no te incomodaría que viviéramos con ustedes?- pregunto un tanto dudosa la rubia, pero ahora fue el turno de la castaña para sonreír.

-Claro que no y estoy segura que Draco estará más que de acuerdo conmigo- contestó muy segura de sí misma.

-Querida, no creo que Lucius esté de acuerdo- si bien Narcissa estaba extasiada con la respuesta de su joven nuera no podía pasar por alto la decisión de su marido.

-Hable con él, no perdemos nada con intentarlo sino todo lo contrario- y con ese sentido de esperanza Narcissa salió del despacho de la castaña para encontrarse a Lucius sentado afuera destilando elegancia y una mueca que no supo descifrar.

-¿Pasa algo?- le pregunto inmediatamente la rubia a su marido quien le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera y caminaron hacia el ala opuesta de la casa para adentrarse en la habitación que se había designado como despacho privado de Lucius.

-Así que pretendes convencerme de quedarnos con Draco y Hermione ¿no? - soltó sin tapujos el patriarca de los Malfoy mientras se sentaba en la silla detrás de su escritorio.

-¿No estabas espiando?- contestó indignada su mujer –Eso es poco educado-

-Al diablo con lo educado-

-No hables así- lo riño Narcissa –Y si, puede que comentáramos algo al respecto- intento salirse por la tangente la rubia.

-Vamos, Cissi, no podemos ser un estorbo para ellos y lo sabes-

-No lo somos, querido esposo- contraataco Narcissa –Somos su familia-

-Pero esa chiquilla no puede tomar ese tipo de decisiones porque sí- si bien, Lucius se encontraba bastante contento y tranquilo al escuchar a su sangre sucia nuera decir que le gustaría que se quedaran con ellos en la Mansión Malfoy, era consciente que Draco conocía bastante bien lo que siempre se había hecho en su familia cada que alguien se casaba –Y estoy seguro que Draco no querrá tenernos con ellos por siempre-

-Es obvio que no, pero aún son muy jóvenes y necesitan de nuestra guía y apoyo- y cuando vio que su marido iba a protestar uso el as que tenía bajo la manga –Y dudo que tú puedas estar lejos de Rose-

-¿De qué diantres hablas, Cissi?-

-De que sé que todas las noches vas a la habitación de Rose a pasar tiempo de calidad con ella- le siseo su esposa, dejándolo sin opción de réplica.

-No pongas esa cara y cierra tu boca, querido-

-Narcissa, yo…- aunque Lucius era bastante habido para embellecer o modificar la verdad aquello le tomó simplemente desprevenido; era un golpe bajo.

-No pienso decir ni reprocharte nada, estás en tu derecho de charlar con quien te plazca y me parece maravilloso que no te alejes de esa pequeña, es preciosa, aunque claro que eso seguramente ya lo sabes- Y así se quedaron en silencio los dos, en una lucha de miradas, hasta que finalmente el gran y orgulloso Lucius Malfoy se dio por vencido.

-Vas a chantajearme con eso para hacer tu voluntad, ¿cierto?- la cuestionó con una mirada inexpresiva.

-Así es y tú aceptaras de buena gana- y sin más, Narcissa salió del despacho de su marido dejándolo solo para que hiciera su berrinche a gusto. Y es que ¿Qué rayos le pasaba a su mujer? ¿Qué acaso nadie lo respetaba ya en esa casa? Primero su hijo casándose con una hija de muggles y haciendo pasar a una Weasley por una Malfoy, aunque ya le había quedado más que claro que la pequeña Rose era tan Malfoy como su padre Abraxas, pues la chiquilla era tan inteligente, educada y que decir de hermosa, aunque fuese castaña. Y muy a su pesar se había encariñado con ella; tal vez era cierto que los padres disfrutaban más a los nietos que a los hijos propios, aunque a pesar de querer a la pequeñuela, una parte dentro de su corazón anhelaba un nieto (o incluso una nieta, ya que con Rose había descubierto que las niñas eran maravillosas) de su propia sangre.

Tal vez con el tiempo las cosas se dieran y las añejas reglas de su familia se fuesen al traste y quizá, pronto la Mansión Malfoy tendría a más de una niña corriendo por sus enormes y majestuosos jardines.

Aquella noche Hermione Malfoy se encontraba cenando en su terraza junto con su marido, disfrutando de un momento íntimo que tanta falta les hacía y es que Draco trabajaba a marchas forzadas para mantener algunos de sus negocios en Grecia y restablecer algunos en Inglaterra; quería asegurar el futuro de su "pequeña flor" como solía llamar a Rose y tal vez de otro niño, uno de cabellos rubios y ojos chocolate, aunque claramente aun no era el momento puesto que quería disfrutar a Rose en todo su esplendor. También quería asegurar un futuro cómodo para él y Hermione, su dulce esposa quien aún trabajaba para el Ministerio Inglés además de llevar las riendas de su casa en conjunto con su madre. Y justo eso también lo llevaba al tema de sus padres, a quienes, a pesar de todo, quería darles una vejez tranquila.

-¿Te gusta?- dijo Hermione mientras le enseñaba una página del catálogo que su suegra le había entregado por la mañana.

-Es bonito y elegante- dijo el rubio dándole una mirada inquisitoria a aquel comedor que su esposa le había dicho, quería para el jardín –Pero es bastante amplio, a menos que quieras llenar todas esas sillas con nuestros descendientes- dijo en tono pícaro, haciendo sonrojar a su mujer.

-Claro que quiero que llenemos todas esas sillas con nuestros hijos- le siguió la corriente al rubio –Pero por el momento creo que hay otras personas que podrían ocupar algunas-

-¿Algunas? ¿Tus padres quieren visitarnos? - preguntó extrañado el rubio y es que sabía lo apretada que era la agenda de sus suegros y no siempre podían coincidir en algunas fechas como cumpleaños o la cena navideña.

-En realidad hablaba de tus padres- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa la castaña. Draco se quedó pensativo unos minutos tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de decir Hermione.

-¿Mis padres? No entiendo, gatita-

-Bueno, tu madre y yo estuvimos platicando esta mañana- confesó la ex Gryffindor –Y me dijo que ella y tu padre no vivirían con nosotros-

-Esa es la costumbre-

-¿No crees que hay muchas habitaciones para nosotros tres?- si bien no era la pregunta directamente, Hermione esperaba que Draco entendiera el trasfondo de sus palabras.

-¿Quieres…?¿Quieres que mis padres se queden con nosotros en la Mansión?-

-Bueno, creo que es una buena opción, ya sabes aun no termino de entender cómo se manejan los asuntos de la familia y tu madre me ayuda muchísimo- se defendió la castaña.

-Sabes que mi padre viene incluido en el paquete y aun así ¿estás de acuerdo?-

-Tu padre aún esta delicado de salud, cariño y no podemos dejarlo solo ni a él ni a tu madre- Draco sabía que Hermione tenía razón; por muy hijo de puta que a veces fuese Lucius, era su padre y su deber como hijo era cuidarlo ahora que se encontraba delicado de salud.

-Te amo- Draco se acercó a su esposa y la beso poniendo todo su corazón, agradecimiento y admiración en aquel acto tan común en ellos puesto que sabía que, a pesar de todos los sucesos poco agradables del pasado, su esposa se estaba tomando el tiempo para hacer que su familia funcionara como debería.

-¿Eso es un sí?- dijo entre risitas Hermione, su albino marido sabía que ella no se daba por vencida y eso le encantaba de sobremanera.

-Estas en lo correcto, gatita- dijo el rubio aun entre besos –Estoy seguro que a mi madre le encantara esa cosa- dijo haciendo referencia al hermoso comedor de mármol y cristal que le había gustado a Hermione.

-Hay otras cosas en las que me gustaría enfocarme- la voz de la ex Gryffindor sonaba ronca y eso excitó de sobremanera a Draco, provocando que este la levantase de su asiento para guiarla dentro de su habitación.

-¿Si? Muéstrame- su tono sugestivo puso al mil a Hermione quien no reparo en llevar una de sus manos hacia la prominente erección de su marido quien dio un respingo al sentir la pequeña y cálida mano de su mujer que acariciaba sin tapujos su masculinidad.

-Alguien está de traviesa- soltó el rubio.

-Puede….puede que tengas razón- contesto entre besos Hermione. Aquella sería sin duda, una noche bastante prometedora para la pareja.

Mientras tanto, en el llamado nuevo continente las cosas también eran bastante amigables dentro de lo posible puesto que Astoria despertó aquella cálida mañana con unas inmensas ganas de vomitar además de unos tremendos mareos. _"Estoy embarazada"_ pensó triunfal mientras salía del tocador; Ron la esperaba bastante desconcertado en su habitación, pues el rápido y repentino movimiento de su mujer lo despertaron.

-¿Qué pasa, Tory?- quiso saber de inmediato el pelirrojo. Astoria le dedicó la mejor de sus sonrisas pues después de todo lo había logrado: Ron sería suyo y ambos formarían una hermosa familia y seguro se olvidaría de la hija de Granger. Todo había salido de acuerdo al plan.

-¿Tory?- volvió a insistir el pelirrojo cuando su mujer no soltaba una palabra a pesar de su enorme sonrisa que la hacía ver radiante.

-Mi amor- por fin dijo Astoria saboreando el momento lo más posible –Estoy embarazada- Ante las declaraciones de la ojiverde, el menor de los varones Weasley se quedó pensativo. Si bien le gustaba la idea de tener un hijo siempre lo había idealizado estando con la ahora señora Malfoy y no porque no quisiera a Astoria, porque claro que la quería, pero Hermione siempre sería el amor de su vida.

Por otro lado, un mar de emociones embriagó a la ojiverde quien se encontraba de pie frente su mudo marido quien parecía absorto en sus pensamientos y aquello le dolió a la menor de los Greengrass, pues se había imaginado que en cuanto le diese la noticia a Ron, éste correría hacia ella, la tomaría en sus brazos y le prometería formar la familia feliz que tanto querían. Pero en cambio el parecía estar en su mundo, perdido a kilómetros de distancia.

-¿Ron? ¿Me escuchaste?- pregunto Astoria y eso fue lo que trajo de vuelta al presente al pelirrojo.

-Si, te escuche, Tory- y una pequeña y tensa sonrisa se asomó entre sus labios –Tal vez deberíamos ir a ver a un sanador – y ante la mención de ello, la ex Slytherin lo miro con indignación.

-¿Por qué no puedes creerme?-

-No es eso, Tory- dijo el pelirrojo disculpándose –Solo quiero que tú y el … bebé estén bien-

-Pues yo me siento perfectamente bien-

-Seguro, por eso corriste a vomitar ¿no? Vamos, corazón, no seas necia. Eh escuchado que necesitas tomar pociones y esas cosas- intento convencerla Ron, pero Astoria no cedía.

-Debes confiar en mí, en mi instinto de madre- dijo la ojiverde acercándose a su marido y despositado un suave beso en sus labios –Por favor-

Ron no tuvo más remedio que aceptar aquello, aunque en su interior, algo le decía que aquello no iba bien y que lo mejor era estar completamente seguros. Eso le trajo un recuerdo de hacía tiempo, cuando al poco tiempo de casados, él y Hermione habían creído que su pequeña familia pronto crecería. Sin embargo, Hermione acudió a San Mungo para confirmar o descartar aquello, pues fue ella quien le dijo al pelirrojo sobre la existencia sobre esas opciones para embarazadas las cuales eran de vital importancia tanto para la madre como para el bebé. Pero todo aquello había sido una falsa alarma producto del estrés de la castaña. Todo parecía como un deja vu.

Harry Potter por su parte se encontraba en una batalla con el pequeño James Sirius, quien parecía no querer comer absolutamente nada. A Harry le preocupaba bastante la salud de su pequeño; aunado a ello estaba el asunto del divorcio con Ginny, pues en unos cuantos días seria su primer citatorio en el juzgado y aunque pensó que una vez que le llegara la notificación ella lo buscaría, aquello no ocurrió, sino que, por el contrario pues en primera plana de El Profeta aparecía ella del brazo de Konstantin Mikhail, un amigo de Viktor Krum, quien era parte de la selección de Quidditch de Bulgaría. Maravilloso. Nuevamente era el hazme reír de toda la comunidad mágica no solo nacional, sino también internacional.

-No te preocupes- la suave voz de Cho Chang pareció sacarlo de su trance –Los niños suelen hacerlo cuando están deprimidos- haciendo referencia a la actitud de James Sirius.

-¿Debería llevarlo a San Mungo, cierto?-

-Es correcto- dijo la pelinegra –Solo no olvides llevar su cartilla de salud-

-¿Cartilla de salud?- Harry no tenía ni la más remota idea de donde rayos estaba eso o si acaso su pequeño hijo la tenía. Cho intuyo la situación de Harry con tan solo ver la confusión en sus ojos esmeraldas y sin querer, su corazón dio un vuelco justo como cuando estaban en el colegio.

-Si, en teoría les dan esa cartilla a los padres cuando un bebé nace y cada mes se deben cubrir las vacunas que se mencionan allí- explico con total naturalidad la ex Ravenclaw dejando a Harry embelesado.

-Yo…- y Cho lo supo. Harry no sabía de aquella cartilla y por ende James Sirius no tenía ninguna vacuna. En su afán por querer darle un poco de apoyo al ojiverde, tomó su mano y le dio un ligero apretón.

-¿Quieres ayuda?- Harry quería gritar que sí, es más, rogaría por su ayuda pues su mejor amiga se encontraba en Grecia inmersa en sus propios asuntos y deberes para con su familia; Luna se encontraba de expedición con su novio Rolf Scamander. Neville y Hanna…bueno, ellos tenían problemas así que pedirle ayuda a Hanna no era la mejor opción.

-No quiero abusar de ti Cho, eres muy buena con nosotros-

-No seas tonto, Harry- dijo Cho entre risitas –Tú sabes que adoro al pequeño James y bueno, parece que le gusto- aquello era cierto y hasta cierto punto lógico, pues el pequeño pelinegro había volcado su amor maternal hacia su profesora de guardería.

-Gracias Cho- dijo con el corazón en la mano el elegido –Pídeme lo que quieras- y una vez dicho esto el ex Gryffindor entendió que aquello podría malinterpretarse.

-¿Lo que quiera, eh?- dijo con voz juguetona la pelinegra –Quiero que me pidas ayuda cada que la necesites ¿entendido?- y ahora fue el turno de Harry para que le diera un vuelco ante las palabras de su ex novia. Y así, juntos se dirigieron a San Mungo llevándose algunas miradas curiosas que miraban con buenos ojos que el hombre de la cicatriz en forma de rayo comenzase a olvidar a su pérfida mujer.

El consultorio de Theodore Nott se encontraba vacío, y sin más la peculiar pareja entró descolocando al ex Slytherin que se encontraba inmenso en algunos papeles y es que no era para menos, pues meses atrás había sido relacionado con la pelinegra y se le había señalado a ésta como la causante de su ruptura con Pansy.

-Me siento honrado de tenerte en mi consultorio, Potter- alegó Theodore ignorando parcialmente a Cho quien llevaba en brazos al pequeño James Sirius.

-Pues te sentirás aún más honrado por ser el sanador de mi hijo- contesto Harry estrechando su mano con el castaño.

-Chang- saludo esté ultimo a la pelinegra que se miraba bastante incómoda ante la presencia de Theodore.

-Nott- contestó quedamente, concentrándose en el pequeño que se removía inquieto en sus brazos.

Y entonces fue cuando el ojiverde calló en cuenta de la situación: Cho y Thedore habían tenido "algo". _"Mierda de Troll"_ pensó para sus adentros, pero intento hacer aquello lo más pronto posible.

-Si no me equivoco apenas te has dignado a ponerle sus vacunas a tu hijo ¿cierto?- dijo Theo a lo cual Harry asintió torpemente –No te preocupes Potter, yo lo sé porque fui quien atendió a tu… a su madre cuando él nació- corrigió el castaño para evitar la mención de Ginny. Sabía que a Harry le dolía; el mismo Thedore sabía lo que dolía que una mujer no correspondiera sus sentimientos.

-Lo siento, yo no sabía- se disculpó el moreno.

-No hay cuidado- alegó Thedore restándole importancia –Ahora si me permites, es mejor que pongamos manos a la obra-

-Hola mini Potter- dijo Theo llamando la atención de James –Me llamo Theo-

-Hola- contesto débilmente el pequeño.

-Necesito revisarte, ya sabes, para saber que crecerás bien y necesito que hagas lo que te indique- James Sirius miro a su padre y a Cho quienes asintieron.

-Está bien- y así el ex Slytherin procedió a hacerle un rápido chequeo, para después hacer algunas anotaciones en un pergamino.

-Ahora necesito que me prestes tu brazo y vas a ser un niño bueno y valiente-aquellas palabras alertaron al pequeño vástago de Harry.

-¿Qué vas a hacerme?- preguntó con miedo, Thedore le dio su mejor y más tranquilizadora sonrisa.

-Necesitas estar protegido- comentó –Para ello necesito vacunarte- el pequeño abrió sus ojitos como platos.

-¿Va a doler?- quiso saber.

-Solo un poco, tienes que ser muy valiente como tu padre-

-Bien- contesto muy seguro de sí el pequeño pelinegro y así, Theodore se dispuso a aplicarle la primera vacuna.

-Eres muy valiente, pequeño mini Potter- y de su bata saco una rana de chocolate y se la dio al pequeño, que gustoso la recibió.

-Bien, Potter- dijo el castaño –le acabo de aplicar la primer dosis de la primer vacuna y necesito que dentro de un mes vengan para que pueda aplicarle un refuerzo y agendemos otro día para la segunda vacuna ¿de acuerdo?- dijo mirando a ambos, pero Cho rápidamente evitó su mirada. Harry solamente asintió.

-Puede que el pequeño este algo irritable y tenga un poco de fiebre, pero nada que no pueda arreglarse con compresas de agua fría y unos cuantos mimos- agrego el ex Slyhterin –Es todo-

-Gracias, Nott- contesto Harry mientras se ponía de pie –Nos veremos el siguiente mes- Cho Chang se dispuso a salir rápidamente de allí con el pequeño pelinegro, dejando solos a Harry y a Theodore, quien también se encamino a la puerta.

-Te mataré si la lastimas- le siseo el castaño al ojiverde antes de que saliera dejando sin habla al elegido. ¿Habría sido un error llevar a Cho con él? Una parte de su cabeza gritaba que sí, que no debía involucrarse con nadie hasta no haber terminado todo el alboroto que se traía con su pelirroja; otra parte de él, quizá una muy egoísta decía que no. Después de todo Ginny se había ido sin importarle absolutamente nada. _"El estúpido de Malfoy tiene razón, tengo derecho a rehacer mi vida con quien yo quiera"_ pensó para sus adentros.

Afuera del consultorio lo esperaban Cho y James, y entonces el ojiverde reparo en la enorme sonrisa que tenía su hijo al interactuar con su ex novia. Y qué decir de ella, que lo miraba enternecida mientras que con un ligero movimiento de varita limpiaba los restos de chocolate de la carita de su hijo, para luego depositar un pequeño y muy tierno beso en sus desordenados cabellos. Ese simple y cotidiano gesto le pareció muy maternal; era el mismo gesto que solía hacer Hermione con la pequeña Rose. _"¿En qué me estoy metiendo?"_ pensó el ex Gryffindor mientras caminaba hacia ellos. Ya lo sabría muy pronto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Jajajajaja interesante lo de Hermione y Draco no? ¿Creen que pronto tengas bebes? o: puede que sí, porque parece que no pueden quitarse las manos de encima xD_

 _¿Qué piensan de la relación de Hermione con sus suegros? ¿Creen que Lucius ya sea un bebé del bien? ¿O estará tramando algo? o:_

 _Ya se viene el juicio de Harry y Ginny D: y parece ser que ardera Troya mujajajajajaja ¿Les gusta HarryXCho? ¿O quieren a un Harry soltero casanova incorregible? o:_

 _Muchas gracias por leerme y no olviden dejarme sus reviews y así. :3_

 _-sonrais777: Eso es seguro, pronto habrán nuevos bebés o: ¿de quienes? Más adelante se sabra :3 Tienes mucha intuición jajajajajaja  
Saludos! _

_-Alrak990: Soy fiel creyente que todo lo que hacemos lo pagamos en esta vida, y claro que Ginny tendrá su merecido! Y sí a lo de las pruebas mágicas de DNA jajajajaja y OMG! Me dejo super sorprendida tu teoría conspirativa de la poción multijugos o: no lo había contemplado pero suena super genial e interesante (Neta, mil gracias por la idea que créeme que me dan muchas ganas de usarla más adelante :B)  
Y si, más adelante Krum ira desenmarañando todo el teatrito de Ginny ¬¬ o eso espero jajajajaja  
Aiñññ obvio Harry no ha olvidado a Ginny, pero ya sabes lo que dicen "donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan" jajajajaja  
Saluditos!_

 _-Emy Song: Exaaacto! Ginny se esta ganando ese boleto para quedarse completamente sola :c ojalá recapacite antes de que sea muy tarde. Y noooooo, yo tampoco quiero que Ron se quede con Rose :c jajajajaj  
Saludos!_

 _-Emiledrss: Ya se! Esa Ginny se deja llevar por los celos y una persona (hombre o mujer) celoso, es peor que un ciego :/ Ojalá recapacite por el pequeño James Sirius o hasta él la querra lejos.  
Saluditos!_

 _-damalunaely: Exaaacto, nena! Astoria no es mala, solo es una muestra de que todos a veces hacemos cosas sin pensarlo realmente bien y a actuamos bajos los efectos de los impulsos con tal de salirnos con la nuestra. Y eso pasa tambien con Viktor (aiñ yo soy su fan jajajaja) Y siii! Son super tiernos :3 esperemos que el destino nos los trate bien :D  
Saluditos_

 _-Percy Ross Vulturi Uchiha: Enserio muchísimas gracias! Aunque no lo parezca trato de tomar en cuenta todos sus comentarios (buenos y malos) sin cambiar mucho la idea central que tengo de lo que quiero hacer o de lo que me plantee para la historia. Y justo me acabas de meter el gusanito de la duda para hacer una historia (probablemente un One Shot de ésta pareja) :3 con bebés lindos jajajaja  
Ya se! Pobre Ron :/ creo que es el reflejo de muchos de nosotros en cuanto a que no siempre tomamos las mejores desiciones. Y en cuanto a lo de Ginny, tienes razón, creo que fue muy rápido el cambio en ella aunque a mi favor puedo decir que siempre la idealice muy insegura y super celosa de Cho justo como el libro de las reliquias cuando se puso toda loca y no dejó que Harry se fuera con ella a la torre de Ravenclaw; para mi eso denota mucha inmadurez y poca confianza en Harry. Por otro lado, te puedo decir que Ginny no es tan mala puesto que esta en una posición similar a la de Astoria: ellas simplemente quieren sentirse amadas pero el problema es que no toman las decisiones correctas y complican todo con sus arranques de celos jajajajaja. Pero te prometo que ire trabajando en hacer la evolución de los personajes más gradual.  
Y evidentemente eso pasará con Ron! Él la considera como el amor de su vida y si Rose es su hija intentara hacer todo lo que este en sus pecosas manos para estar con ella otra vez, aunque dudo que Draco lo deje, primero le arranca todos los miembros jajajajajaja  
Saluditos! :D_

 _-NaidaG: Viktor siempre me gusto y haré lo posible para que no sea un villano cx jajajajajaja (soy de su club de fans). Y con lo de Astoria aun no estoy muy segura :/ creo que tiene que madurar un poco más antes de tener un bebé o hará lo mismo que Ginny. Y que bueno que te gustó como maneje lo de Lucius jajajaja ojala este capítulo te haya gustando también :3  
Aiñññññ muchas gracias! Siempre intento ser astuta como Blaise :D  
Saluditos! :D _

_-MISHELLE: Eres muy intuitiva nena XD y puede que tengas razón y Viktor le tienda una trampa a Ginny o: aunque quien sabe, el buen Vik aun sigue enamora de Hermione y parece que su cerebro no funciona bien del todo jajajajja. Y obvio no, Draco sabe la verdad, así que puedes estar tranquila con respecto a eso ;)  
Si, pobre Tory :c ojalá se tome las cosas con más calma. Y espero que te haya gustado este pequeño vistazo de ChoXHarry :3  
Saludos!_

 _-KaaryAlexMaslow: Antes que nada, muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia en leer mi historia y sobretodo ´por tomarte el tiempo para comentar. Neta, MIL GRACIAS.  
Y creeme que si me plantee esa posibilidad sobre la infertilidad de Ron, y no se jajajaja tu idea me gusta mucho y creo que la usaré más adelante en la trama. Y si, esperemos que Vik siga siendo un bebé del bien y sea más listo que Ginny, porque esa pelirroja nada más anda metiendo en problemas a todos o:  
Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo :3  
Saluditos!_

 _Y nuevamente quiero agradecer a TODOS los que se han tomado el tiempo en leer la historia, a los que la siguen, la favean y dejan sus reviews, neta MIL GRACIAS! Espero no decepcionarlos.  
Nos leemos prontooooo! _

_XoXo  
MelissaNoemí_


	13. La hija deseada

_Hola queridos lectores y lectoras! Como estan? Espero que muuuuuuy bien. Ya por fin aquí esta el siguiente capítulo recien salidito de word y mi imaginacion toda loca y retorcida jajajajajajajaja_

 _Disfrutenlo! o:_

* * *

Harry Potter se encontraba nervioso sentado en las gradas del tribunal donde en unos cuantos minutos se llevaría a cabo la primera audiencia de su divorcio. No había marcha atrás y aunque contaba con el apoyo de sus amigos, se sentía más solo que nunca; la idea de formar una familia al lado de su pelirroja fue lo que lo arrastro a pedirle matrimonio puesto que él siempre quiso una y los Weasley siempre lo trataron como uno más ¿qué mejor que ser parte de esa bonachona y simpática familia? Pero no pensó todo lo que le podría acarrear esa decisión tan impulsiva.

-¿Listos?- pregunto el juez Adam Jones, y entonces Harry fue consciente que había estado tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando su aún esposa entro a la sala del brazo de Konstantin Mikhail, quien ahora estaba sentado al lado de la pelirroja y lo veía con superioridad.

-Bien- prosiguió el señor Adam -el día de hoy nos encontramos aquí presentes para llevar a cabo la primera audiencia para conciliar la separación legal entre la señora Ginevra Molly Weasley Prewett, aquí presente- dijo el hombre ya entrado en años mirando a Ginny, que simplemente hacía gala de toda su belleza con aquel vestido rojo fuego. -Y el señor Harry James Potter Evans, también aquí presente- y entonces el elegido sintió la mirada de lástima por parte del juez Jones y aquello molestó de sobremanera al ojiverde; él siempre había odiado que las personas a su alrededor sintiesen lástima por él. Así que simplemente dio un ligero cabezazo evitando denotar cualquier tipo de emoción, pues ya estaba harto de toda aquella situación.

-A continuación, expondré los motivos por los cuales el señor Potter a solicitado esta separación- y a pesar de que Ginny sabía perfectamente que fue Harry quien pidió todo aquello, no pido evitar sentir un pinchazo y rabia -El primer motivo es por abandono del domicilio conyugal que compartía con la parte acusadora, el cual se encuentra en el número 4 de Grimmauld Place. El segundo motivo, el cual se deriva del primero, es el abandono de hijo de ambos, James Sirius Potter Weasley; finalmente el tercer motivo es por diferencias irreconciliables en dicha relación. Esto fue lo que llevo al señor Potter a requerir la separación legal ¿Alguna duda?- De alguna forma, todos en la sala esperaban que Ginny dijese que era falso, que era un error, pero la pelirroja no demostró ningún sentimiento, aunque por dentro quería gritarle al vejete que todo era culpa de Harry por ser un mal marido y no darle su lugar cuando la zorra cusca de Chang lo buscaba.

-Bien, entonces ahora me dirijo particularmente con la parte acusada- dijo Jones mirando directamente a Ginny -¿Qué es lo que tiene que decir, señora?- Ginny se sentía acorralada ante la mirada penetrante y dura del juez Jones, pero ya no tenía opción _"el que no arriesga no gana"_ pensó la pelirroja pensando en su última jugada. Tenía que hacer las cosas de tal modo que fuera Harry quien fuese a ella rogando su perdón.

-Firmaré cualquier cosa para separarme de él- dijo la ex Gryffindor con tal firmeza y frialdad que el elegido supo que aquello había llegado definitivamente a su fin.

-Señora ¿está completamente segura de lo que está diciendo? - intervino el abogado de Ginny, quien hasta el momento se había mantenido callado analizando la situación lo mejor posible.

-Completamente, Norman- contesto la pelirroja -Ahora ve y haz tu trabajo- y al instante el abogado Norman Doruk se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse al señor juez.

-Señor Jones, solicito un receso para poder hablar con mi cliente- Pero de inmediato, Blaise Zabinni intervino -Señor juez, eso es una reverenda tontería, apenas empezamos el juicio-

-Esto no te concierne, Zabinni- se quejó Norman mirando con desagrado a Blaise.

-Eso esta en el reglamento, Doruk, no es mi problema que seas un idiota y no sepas las normas básicas-

-Hijo de…- pero el juez Adam decidió que era suficiente -¡Silencio!- Ambos hombres tomaron asiento nuevamente.

-El abogado Zabinni está en lo correcto, señor Doruk. No puedo permitirnos un receso apenas empezados en el juicio- el juez Jones lo miro con desagrado -Sin embargo, dadas la declaración de su clienta…le concederé unos minutos, pero de inmediato quiero la resolución-

-Gracias- Norman Doruk miro a Blaise con aire triunfal.

-Maldito hijo de puta- farfullo Zabinni mientras se dirigía a Harry -Esto puede tanto beneficiarnos como ponernos las cosas más complicadas-

-¿Porqué lo dices?- pregunto el elegido -¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? Ella esta dispuesta a darme el divorcio-

-Estas en lo correcto San Potter, pero no olvides a tu hijo- Harry calló en cuenta de aquello -Ella alegó que firmaría lo que sea para separarse de ti y eso puede incluir sus derechos como madre. Si Doruk la convence puede poner eso como pretexto para alargar esto y como James es tan pequeño, el juez seguro irá a favor de ella-

-¡Tienes que hacer algo, Zabinni!- farfulló el ojiverde con desesperación -Mi hijo se tiene que quedar conmigo- Zabinni palmeó ligeramente su hombro en señal de apoyo y de calma -Ten calma, Potter. Te prometo que tu hijo se quedara contigo y con Chang- dijo de forma burlona y Harry al acto se sonrojó ante la mención de Cho.

-Cierra la boca- le siseó azorado y antes de que el joven abogado de Potter pudiera decir algo, el juez Jones intervino.

-Tiempo terminado, quiero su resolución ahora mismo, abogado Doruk- y éste de no muy buena gana se levantó de su asiento.

-Mi clienta sigue firme en su postura de firmar lo más pronto posible para terminar con esto- Ginny se veía infinitamente feliz, como una niña traviesa que se sale con la suya.

-Déjeme entender, señor Doruk- el juez Jones se veía algo molesto -¿Me está diciendo que su clienta está pidiendo el artículo 324?-

-Así es, juez Jones-

-¿Qué diantres es el artículo 324?- le siseó Harry a Blaise, quien se mantenía sereno.

-El artículo 324 es, digamos, como una de esas cajas de pago rápidas que tanto les gusta a los muggles-dijo Blaise en un susurro apenas audible -Se puede pedir siempre y cuando ambas partes estén de acuerdo en querer divorciarse y es un tipo de "divorcio exprés"- Harry no dijo nada más. Todo estaba perfectamente claro.

-Pero señor Doruk- dijo con un cansino tono -Aun con el artículo 324 falta afinar los detalles de bajo en qué condiciones se están separando-

-Juez- dijo finalmente Ginny -Creo que fui lo suficientemente clara desde el principio. Firmaré lo que sea bajo las condiciones que sean, pero quiero separarme de Harry Potter- Ginny sabía que tenía que echar toda la carne al asador de una vez por todas.

-Bien- gruño el juez Adam Jones -Como máxima autoridad en esta sala autorizo que se haga uso del artículo 324- y con un ligero movimiento de varita, un pergamino se hizo presente frente al juez, quien lo tomó y prosiguió a leer su contenido.

-El día de hoy viernes 5 de agosto del 2001, la parte acusada, la señora Ginevra Molly Weasley Prewett en completo uso de sus facultades mentales, acepta libre y voluntariamente separarse legalmente del señor Harry James Potter Evans, quien fue el solicitante en primera instancia la separación legal de la susodicha. La parte acusadora acepta totalmente las condiciones impuestas por la parte acusadora y …- la pelirroja Weasley se levantó de su asiento e interrumpió al juez Jones levantando una de sus manos. Camino lentamente hacia el estrado donde se encontraba el juez, contoneando sensualmente sus caderas. Sabía que eso volvía loco a Harry.

-No es necesario que lea lo demás, solo dígame donde firmar- dijo la menor de los Weasley. Adam Jones simplemente negó, pero le tendió el pergamino y una pluma; sin dudarlo Ginny firmó. Se giro para encarar a Harry pero sorprendentemente éste le sostuvo la mirada sin dejar ningún atisbo de emoción alguna.

-Señor Potter, si fuera tan amable-invito el juez Jones a Harry a firmar. Ese era el momento decisivo y entonces Ginny comenzó a sentirse repentinamente nerviosa al ver a Harry caminar hacia donde se encontraba ignorándola olímpicamente. _"No firmes el papel y di que me amas"_ pensó desesperadamente la pelirroja, pero aquello no ocurrió, sino que, por el contrario, Harry tomo la pluma y poso su firma junto a su nombre. Estaba hecho, estaban oficialmente separados; ella ya no sería nunca más la señora Potter. Ella había perdido.

-Bien, eso es todo- dijo el juez Jones poniéndose de pie -Oficialmente están separados y en total libertad de cualquier compromiso. Buenas tardes- y dicho esto, aquel hombre decidió abandonar la sala, seguido por Harry Potter, quien camino hacia Zabinni.

-Felicidades, el soltero más codiciado ah vuelto al juego- y dicho esto el ex Slytherin le tendió la mano; el ojiverde esbozó una débil sonrisa y correspondió el gesto del moreno. Al instante el joven matrimonio Malfoy se acerco al elegido rápidamente.

-Todo estará bien, Harry- Hermione fue la primera en acercarse a su mejor amigo para ofrecerle un cálido abrazo, de esos que solo se ofrecen los hermanos. Harry no dudo ni un segundo en aceptarlo y sintió un deja vú; era como en antaño cuando Hermione lo consoló cuando vieron a Ginny tomada de la mano de Dean Thomas.

-Eso quiero creer, Mione- contesto quedamente el ojiverde -Quiero irme de aquí-

Draco simplemente palmeo su hombro en señal de apoyo. No era muy bueno con las palabras, pero sabía que Harry entendería su gesto. -Podríamos ir a la villa- sugirió el rubio -Ya sabes, unos días lejos de todo este alboroto no te caerían mal-

-Draco tiene razón- intervino Blaise -En esos días podre terminar los trámites correspondientes y te enviare vía lechuza tu copia del acta en conjunto con todas las especificaciones de la separación-

-¿Y mi hijo?- cuestionó el ojiverde.

-Puedo ir por él- se ofreció Hermione -Sé que esta en la guardería con Cho y estoy segura de que no le molestará-

-De acuerdo- dijo el hombre con la cicatriz en forma de rayo -Pero yo iré por mi hijo, los veré en 10 minutos en la salida- y sin más, Harry partió rumbo a la guardería que se encontraba en la planta alta del Ministerio de Magia, evitando lo más posible a la gente. Desde hacía meses era el blanco favorito de burlas y chismes; "ahora le hace justicia a su patronus" había escuchado cuchichear a varios de sus compañeros y compañeras del Ministerio, pero no más, tal vez Draco tenía razón (aunque nunca lo admitiría públicamente) en eso de desaparecer del foco público por unos días.

Mientras tanto, la pelirroja Ginny Weasley no podía mover ni un músculo de donde se encontraba parada y es que simplemente su plan había fallado. Ella creyó que volvería a ser como en el colegio cuando salió con Dean Thomas y Harry, al sentirla perdida, reaccionó y la beso delante de toda la casa de los Gryffindor cuando ganaron la copa de Quidditch de Hogwarts de aquel año; pero en esta ocasión había generado en él lo opuesto y Harry la había abandonado para siempre. ¿Qué sería de su vida? Ella siempre había soñado con estar junto a él hasta envejecer y ahora le había dejado el camino completamente libre a Chang.

-Ginny- la voz de su madre la sacó de sus pensamientos; se giró y ahí se encontraban Molly y Arthur. Ni si quiera había notado que sus padres habían entrado a la sala y al verlos ahí, mirándola con lástima no pudo soportarlo más y se echó a los brazos de su madre a llorar.

-Lo perdí- sollozó la pelirroja -Lo perdí, mamá, le dejé el camino libre a Cho Chang-

-Cariño- Molly acariciaba su largo cabello de modo maternal -Basta, deja de pensar en ello, no te hace bien-

-Pero mamá- Ginny no podía contener el llanto, la rabia y la frustración de haber perdido, sin embargo, Arthur Weasley decidió que era hora de intervenir.

-Deberíamos irnos a casa- aquello no fue una sugerencia, sino una orden y Ginny lo entendió, así que simplemente asintió y camino junto a sus padres, dejando de lado a Konstantine y a Norman.  
-¿Esto es todo? Esa mujer se va a arrepentir de lo que acaba de hacer- dijo Norman a Konstantine, quien veía a la pelirroja alejarse con sus padres.

-Lo dudo- contesto Konstantine con su marcado acento -Ginevrra no es de esas mujerres hogarreñas, ella es librre- y sin más camino hacia a familia Weasley que se disponía a irse.

-Disculpen- dijo Konstantine -Me atrrasé charrlando con Dorruk- Arthur mantenía su postura seria, pues gracias a El Profeta sabía que ese alto y pelinegro hombre era la nueva "conquista" de su hija.

-Papá, yo…- por primera vez en mucho Ginny se sentía avergonzada de su comportamiento a sabiendas que sus padres leían el diario y muy probablemente creían que ella estuvo con todos esos hombres en los que salía en las diferentes portadas. Pero Arthur simplemente alzo la palma de su mano izquierda para callarla. -En casa hablamos-

-Konstantine viene conmigo, papá- lo enfrentó la pelirroja -Por favor-

-Bien- gruño el patriarca y entonces Molly decidió suavizar un poco las cosas para el búlgaro. -Querido, si gustas acompañarnos a la casa- y el búlgaro saco su lado más caballero para con aquella simpática señora que pese a toda la tensión de la situación le brindó una sonrisa.

-Serra un honorr, solo esperro no incomodarr-

-Tonterías- dijo Molly -Eres bienvenido- Y sin más comenzaron a caminar rumbo a las chimeneas del Ministerio que se encontraban cercanas a la entrada y la familia de pelirrojos en conjunto con el búlgaro pudieron divisar a Harry, que caminaba rápidamente tratando de pasar desapercibido; llevaba una pañalera azulada con dibujillos de snich, pero lo que más llamo su atención es que no iba solo, pues la peor pesadilla de Ginny iba a su lado llevando en brazos al pequeño James Sirius quien parecía encantado con los largos, negros y sedosos cabellos de la ex Ravenclaw.

-Mueve tu obeso trasero, Harry- farfullo Draco -Muero de hambre-

-Hola Cho ¿cómo estás?- Hermione saludo a Cho, quien le sonrió ampliamente. -Bastante ocupada con este pequeño inquieto-

-Igual a su padre- dijo Hermione entre risas y al instante, Cho la acompaño también. Parecía como si se tratase de una reunión de viejos amigos y aquello descolocó a Ginny, pues se suponía que Ron debería estar ahí con Hermione y no Draco, y ella debería estar ahí junto a Harry, más no la resbalosa de Cho.

-Suficiente de reírse a mis costillas- dijo el ojiverde fingiendo molestia -Quiero, necesito y merezco descansar- Cho asintió y colocó una de sus manos en el hombro de Harry y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa.

-El auto nos aguarda- dijo Draco tomando a su esposa por la cintura para conducirla hacia afuera. La castaña le dedicó una pequeña mirada y le dio un beso en su mejilla sorprendiendo a los Weasley quienes jamás habían visto a Hermione ser tan cariñosa el tiempo que estuvo con Ron. Por otro lado, Harry como buen caballero se dispuso a guiar a Cho hacia el auto negro que se encontraba afuera del ministerio.

-¿Puedes creerlo, mamá?- dijo Ginny sumamente molesta -Nos acabamos de divorciar y ya se esta paseando con esa ¿Qué dirán de mí?-

-Ya pasará, hija- la consoló Molly -Salgamos de aquí ¿De acuerdo?- Pero la joven pelirroja tenía otras intenciones; a paso rápido siguió a su ex marido y a su pelinegra acompañante, quienes se disponían a subir al auto donde Draco y Hermione los esperaban.

-¡Eres una maldita zorra, Cho Chang!- grito la pelirroja al mismo tiempo que un chorro de agua salía de su varita, tomando por sorpresa a la susodicha quien emitió un lastimero ruido al igual que el pequeño James Sirius que se aferro al pecho de Cho.

Harry rápidamente colocó a Cho y a su hijo detrás de él y encaró a Ginny -¿Qué diantres te pasa?- gruño molesto dejando perpleja a su ex esposa puesto que nunca lo había visto tan molesto.

-¿No te pudiste haber esperado tan solo un poco para exhibirte con esa?- todos los magos y brujas que pasaban por ahí se quedaron mirando la acalorada discusión entre el elegido y Ginny Weasley. Rápidamente Hermione y Draco salieron de auto para ver que era lo que estaba ocurriendo. La señora Malfoy ayudó a la ex Ravenclaw a secar al pequeño Potter y a ella misma.

-Ella tiene un nombre- contestó el ojiverde -Y te recuerdo que la que no pudo esperar absolutamente nada para exhibirse fuiste tu- Molly, Arthur y Konstantine ya se encontraban ahí cuando Harry dijo aquello, pero simplemente no dijeron nada puesto que sabían que aquello era cierto.

-¿Cómo pudiste Harry? Creí que me amabas- Ante aquel comentario Hermione bufó molesta y eso alerto a Draco, no quería que ella se metiera en aquella pelea por la evidente tensión con Arthur y Molly que no dudarían en sacar el tema de Rose a colación, así que la sujetó de los brazos y la arrastro dentro del coche al igual que a Cho Chang.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablar de amor cuando fuiste tú quien nos dejó a mi hijo y a mí? ¡Tú te fuiste de la casa sin decir nada!- algunos de los presentes miraban con la boca abierta a la pelirroja, pues si bien era sabido que las cosas no marchaban para nada bien en el matrimonio Potter, nadie nunca se imaginó que Ginny los hubiese abandonado sin más.

-Harry- dijo el rubio Draco Malfoy -Ya es hora- y sin darle tiempo a replicar algo a Ginny, ambos ex némesis se subieron al coche y éste partió dejando a una furiosa Ginny.

-¡Ya basta Ginevra!- gritó el patriarca de la familia Weasley y prácticamente la arrastró hacia las chimeneas para llegar a su casa y entonces Troya ardió en la madriguera.

-¿Qué pretendías armando todo ese espectáculo?- preguntó Arthur -¿A caso no viste que esa muchacha tenía a James?-

-Papá, yo…- el pelirrojo jamás le había levantado la voz

-Ya basta de tus berrinches, Ginny, no eres una niña-

-¡Entonces deja de tratarme como tal!-

-¡Arthur! ¡Ginny!- intervino Molly -No vale la pena seguir discutiendo sobre esto-

-¿No vale la pena, Molly? Tu hija acaba de avergonzarse a sí misma- los ojos del pelirrojo denotaban más que enojo, decepción -No se cual hayan sido tus problemas con Harry, pero lo que hiciste siempre te va a acompañar como una sombra por el resto de tu vida-

-Papá, yo no hice nada malo- se defendió con voz queda la pelirroja -Solo intentaba defender mi dignidad como su esposa, quería que él me diera mi lugar-

-¿No hiciste nada malo?- le preguntó incrédulo Arthur -Hanna echó a Neville de su casa y su matrimonio pende de un hilo por las fotografías que publicó El Profeta y ¿Tú dices que no hiciste nada malo? – Ginny no dijo nada y su padre siguió -¿Y que hay de Dustin? Millares de vociferadores llegan a su oficina por haber "destruido" un matrimonio- aquello era cierto, muchas brujas y magos habían creído que Dustin Elgort había sido el amante de Ginny y por ende había causado la ruptura del matrimonio Potter -Y el pobre joven Good, por presión de los aficionados lo sacaron de la selección de Quidditch ¿y tú te atreves a decir que no hiciste nada malo?-

-Pero todo fue un malentendido papá- se apresuró a decir la pelirroja -Yo nunca… solo salimos, nunca paso nada de eso que todos suponen-

-Mira, hija, las cosas no son tan sencillas y ahora todos tienen otra imagen de ti, una imagen que a ningún padre le gustaría que una hija tuviera-

-No me importa lo que piensen, yo hice lo que tenía que hacer- se defendió la ex Gryffindor -Deberías apoyarme- la mirada del patriarca de la familia Weasley se cristalizó y se tomó su tiempo para caminar hacia las escaleras que lo conducían rumbo a las plantas altas; al llegar a ellas se giro para encarar a su hija y a su esposa quien lo miraba con aprensión y tristeza, y entones también pudo ver la mirada del búlgaro Konstantine Mikhail, quien denotaba vergüenza. Supo que su decisión era la correcta, era su deber como padre.

-No sé qué ha pasado contigo Ginny pero no eres la misma niña valiente y justa que creció bajo este techo- Ginny se disponía a contestar pero Arthur se adelantó -¿Qué clase de madre deja a su hijo pequeño solo? No pensé que hubiera alguna, pero me has demostrado que si la hay y esa mujer sin corazón eres tú- las lágrimas salían de los ojos del pelirrojo ante las palabras tan graves que le decía a su propia hija, pero no desistió de su postura -No quiero que vuelvas a poner un pie en mi casa hasta que cambies tu comportamiento y seas una mujer madura- y entonces se dirigió a Konstantine -Y tú muchacho, piensa que es lo que quieres para ti, porque esto siempre perseguirá a mi hija por el resto de sus días- y sin más, Arthur subió las escaleras con dirección a la que alguna vez había sido la habitación de su pequeñita, la niña que él y Molly habían deseado con tanto anhelo, la niña a la que había cuidado cual frágil flor, la niña a la que le dio todo el amor que un padre le puede ofrecer a un hijo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Mis chicos que les parecio? Muy aburrido? Muy intenso? Muy sad? Estuvo aburrido el juicio? No olviden dejarme sus comentarios, sugerencias u opiniones sobre la historia :D  
Como se dieron cuenta en este capítulo me centré mucho en lo que fue el asunto Harry/Ginny y su juicio express jajajajaja espero que les haya gustado, porque ya para el siguiente capitulo volveré a centrarme en la pareja central de la historia. Los quiero! 3 _

_Y nuevamente MIL GRACIAS por todos sus follows, reviews, favoritos y lecturas! Espero no decepcionarlos._

 _-sonrais777: Holaaaaa! Como te habras dado cuenta el ship se esta formando 3 jajajajajaja ojalá te guste como lo voy desarrollando poco a poquito. Y ya se :3 amito a Theo jajajajaja y tendrá mas participaciones seguido o:  
Nos leemos prontito! _

_-Naida G: Hola nena! Gracias por leer! Y siiiiiii :3 yo también quiero que tenga nietoS, muchos cx jajajajaja Y cielos! jajajajajajajaja tus teorias conspirativas cada vez me gustan más ¬u¬  
Saluditos! _

_-Percy Ross Vulturi Uchiha: Holaaaaa! o: No, Astoria no se hizo ninguna inseminacion (aunque suena interesante o:) ella hizo solamente el ritual para lograr quedar embarazada, pero aun no se confirma nada._

 _Y o: me acabas de dar la idea de otro Fic :3 AlbusXhija de Cho xD Me gustaria hacer un tipo One Shot o asi :3 Tu idea es GENIAL. Y con respecto al trabajo de Cho no, aquí no es nada de eso xD la quise poner solo como tipo miss de kinder jaja (ya se, algo tonto) pero más que nada porque no pensaba meterla a la trama principal pero ya vez, las cosas que suceden en un fic jajajaja.  
_

 _Y si :c pobre Vik, esperemos que siga siendo un bebé del bien y no haga cosas que lastimen a su gran amor, o sea Hermione :c Y aun no se si James Sirius tendra un medio hermanito o hermanita o ambos... decisiones, decisiones muajajajajja._

 _Y Si! el pequeño saltarin de cabello azulado aparecerá pero más adelante, lo prometo._

 _Nos leemos pronto! Saluditos o:_


	14. Más solo y tonto que nunca

_Mis queridos lectores y lectoras, les debo una ENORME DISCULPA por haber dejado varada la historia pero tuve algunos proyectos personales aunado con todo el tramite de mi titulación y bueno siempre por una cosa u otra no podía escribir y cabe mencionar que me costó un poquito retomar el hilo de la historia. En fin, EH VUELTO y ahora si para continuar y terminar la historia.  
GRACIAS a todos los que dejaron reviews, enserio son lo máximo.  
Bueno ahora si ya los dejo con el cap con el que cierro esta primera etapa para dar paso a lo emocionante ahora si jajajajajaja_

* * *

-¡Tory, cariño, tienes correspondencia!- Ron Weasley se encontraba desayunando cómodamente en el apartamento que compartía con su mujer, quien estaba más radiante que nunca debido a la sospecha de embarazo que tenía.

-Seguramente es mi madre- contestó felizmente la ojiverde -Estoy segura que no cabe de felicidad y es que ella adora a los niños-

-Creí que habíamos dicho que esperaríamos un poco para dar la noticia a nuestros padres- le recrimino el pelirrojo, pues aunque también sabía que su madre amaba a los niños no quería darle falsas esperanzas con aquello.

-Lo siento tanto, Rony- dijo Astoria mientras tomaba la correspondencia- Simplemente no puedo evitarlo, por fin soy una mujer completa- Ron no dijo nada, no tenía ganas de pelear ni de empeorar el estado de ánimo de su mujer, pero entre las cartas vio el ejemplar semanal de El Profeta y sin más lo tomó; se quedó sumamente impactado al ver que en la portada estaba una fotografía de su hermana y de su cuñado, o más bien ex cuñado junto con su compañera del colegio Cho Chang y el pequeño James Sirius.

-Tengo que ir a Londres- fue todo lo que dijo el pelirrojo. Astoria creyó lo peor y trémula preguntó -¿Qué pasó, amor?-

-Según el diario, mi hermana se acaba de divorciar hace unos días de Harry- la cara de Ron era de total sorpresa, puesto que aunque sabía que ellos atravesaban por una crisis marital no pensó que terminaría su historia como la de él y Hermione… También estaba ese asunto que a pesar de que él vivía con Astoria y Hermione estaba casada con Malfoy, el joven Weasley sentía en su corazón que faltaba algo por aclarar.

-Eso es terrible- fingió la ojiverde-Pero bastante predecible, tú hermana simplemente no supo cómo retener a su marido-

-Ginny siempre fue impulsiva pero creí que amaba a Harry sobre cualquier cosa-

-Honestamente, Ronnie, no creo que valga la pena hacer el viaje hasta Londres solo por tu caprichosa hermana- Astoria tenía que impedir a como diera lugar que Ron fuese a Londres o todo se iría al traste.

-No es solo por Ginny, necesito saber como es que va el juicio- Ese tema en particular asustaba a la ex-Slytherin y ponía ansioso a Ron.

-No tienes de qué preocuparte, sabemos que el ministerio sigue enjuiciando mortifagos rezagados- intento restarle importancia Astoria -Seguramente en unas semanas recibirás la notificación, cariño-

-Necesito saberlo de primera mano, Tory- dijo el pelirrojo poniéndose de pie -Prometo que solo será el fin de semana, el lunes regresaré directamente a la reserva y por la tarde vendré a casa a comer-

Astoria no podía mover ni un solo músculo ante la determinación de Ron quien ya se había marchado rumbo a su habitación a hacer sus maletas. Aquello simplemente podría significar el fin de su sueño. No podía dejar ir tan fácil a Ron, después de todo lo quería, era amable con ella y cumplia todos sus caprichos. Simplemente no podía pedir más.

Mientras tanto en su habitación el ex Gryffindor estaba inmerso en un mar de emociones que iban desde la sorpresa hasta el temor, temor a no tener ningún tipo de lazo que lo uniera a la ahora señora Malfoy porque muy a su pesar esa castaña que pasó de ser una empollona a una casi princesa de la realeza de la comunidad mágica, seguía en su corazón. Tan ensimismado estaba en sus confusos pensamientos y sentimientos que no se percató de la presencia de Astoria, quien parecía una niña pequeña al borde del llanto.

-¿De verdad piensas dejarme?- la ex Slytherin simplemente había perdido toda esperanza para retener a Ron.

-No es eso, Tory- dijo el pelirrojo mientras la estrechaba en brazos -Sólo me iré unos cuanto días y no es recomendable que viajes conmigo si hay una posibilidad…- y ante la mención de su posible embarazo el ánimo de la ojiverde cambió notablemente, después de todo Ron Weasley no es el tipo de hombre que deja votados a sus hijos y ella tenía posibilidades de retenerlo a su lado de por vida, solo tenía que ser mucho más lista que Hermione Granger.

-Tienes razón, mi deber como tu mujer es permanecer en nuestro hogar y cuidar de nuestro hijo- Ron no quería contradecir a la bella Astoria puesto que de antemano sabía lo voluble que podía ser y era mucho mejor darle la razón sin más, a lo que simplemente asintió con una sonrisa tensa.

-Te vere el lunes por la tarde, cielo- aquello apaciguó un tanto a la bella Astoria quien respondió con un beso apasionado.

-Te estaremos esperando- susurró la ojiverde tocando su vientre, lo que hizo sentir un tanto incómodo a Ron pero no dijo nada y sin más se dispuso a viajar a Londres.

Su viaje fue relativamente rápido puesto que su fama como parte del ya extinto "trío de oro" le precedía aun en los Estados Unidos y aquello facilitó mucho más de lo que creía aquello; le fue proporcionado un traslador que lo llevó cerca de los terrenos de la Madriguera, su hogar. Aquello simplemente lo llenó de nostalgia al recordar aquellos veranos en que solía recorrer aquellos terrenos con Harry y Hermione, siempre hablando de planes, de posibles soluciones, de posibilidades. Ahora se encontraba solo lleno de dudas y ni siquiera estaba seguro de que camino tomar.

Poco a poco pudo visualizar el que fue su hogar por muchos años, la Madriguera que lucía exactamente igual que cuando él y sus hermanos se encontraban en el colegio. A cada paso que daba el olor a estofado de cerdo y tarta de melaza inundó sus sentidos y se sintió terriblemente hambriento.

-¡Ron!- gritó Molly Weasley cuando pudo vislumbrar a su vástago caminar hacia ella. La alegría inundó su corazón, por fin uno de sus hijos acudía a casa puesto que después de lo sucedido con Ginny, tanto Bill como George, Charlie e incluso Percy habían tomado la decisión de apoyar a su padre y por lo cual Molly se encontraba un tanto disgustada con ellos.

-¡Mamá!- Ron no dudo dos veces en correr a los brazos de su madre quien correspondió el abrazó de inmediato.

-¡Oh querido! No te esperaba en casa…¿dónde está Astoria? Seguro querrá algún refrigerio- preguntó la matriarca buscando algún rastro de la susodicha.

-Vengo solo mamá, Tory está algo indispuesta- comentó el pelirrojo saliendose por la tangente, pues aún no quería decirle sobre el posible embarazo de Astoria.

-Ya lo se, cielo- dijo Molly en tono maternal y con una amplia sonrisa dibujando por su pecoso y regordete rostro y entonces Ron sospechó lo peor… -Astoria me mandó una carta hace unos días y dijo que están esperando bebé-

-Mamá solo...solo tenemos una sospecha, Tory no se ha sentido bien últimamente…- Ron no pudo terminar de hablar porque Molly lo interrumpió.

-Ron, una mujer sabe cuando una pequeña vida crece dentro de sí- dijo Molly con un poco de indignación -No la subestimes, al contrario deberías mimarla, es lo que toda mujer necesita en esos momentos- comentó en un tono más alegre. El pelirrojo no quería discutir con su madre y optó por asentir solamente.

-Debes tener hambre, cariño- el tono maternal de la matriarca de los Weasley lleno de regocijo el corazón del pelirrojo, pues por nada del mundo se perdería alguno de los exquisitos guisos de su madre. Ambos se encaminaron hacia el interior de la madriguera donde se encontraba su padre quien parecía se encontraba leyendo El Profeta, pero al verlo simplemente lo dejo de lado y sonrió abiertamente.

-¡Ron!- gritó felizmente el patriarca de la familia de pelirrojos- Es un gusto tenerte otra vez en casa-

-Es realmente bueno el regresar a casa- fue todo lo que dijo el pelirrojo y se dispuso a degustar la comida de su madre.

Todo iba bien, comentarios sobre el Ministerio y la reserva de Norte América iban y venían en la conversación; Molly Weasley parecía bastante satisfecha con lo que Ron le comentaba de su vida junto a Astoria, pues parecía que ella era todo lo que a una madre puede gustarle para su hijo: era bella, educada, procuraba a su hijo y lo más importante: Ron parecía feliz. Sin embargo el tema escabroso de Ginny fue prácticamente inevitable.

-¿Es cierto que Ginny y Harry se separaron?- preguntó incrédulo el joven pelirrojo mientras comía su tercera rebanada de pay. La mirada incómoda de Molly decía todo, pero Arthur Weasley fue quien decidió tomar la palabra.

-Si- el dolor y tristeza de Arthur eran evidentes en aquella simple palabra -Tú hermana dejó a Harry y al pequeño James Sirius porque creyó que él tenía un romance con Cho Chang-

-¿Cho Chang? ¡Eso fué en el colegio! No puedo creer que Ginny creyera semejante estupidez- Ron parecía incrédulo ante el motivo por el cual su hermana se fuese de su casa dejando al gran amor de su vida y aún más, a su pequeño hijo.

-Creo que ella nunca pudo superarlo- nuevamente Arthur tomó la palabra -Y eso al final terminó en su divorcio- el padre de los pelirrojos omitió por completo el hecho de que su hija fuese protagonista un sin fin de portadas de revista con diferentes hombres.

-No puedo creerlo- comentó el joven Ron Weasley -Y aún menos puedo creer que abandonara al pequeño James Sirius-

-Nada justifica lo que hizo tu hermana- por fin habló Molly quien sea había mantenido al margen de aquello -Y ahora está pagando las consecuencias-

-¿De qué hablas, mamá?- quiso saber Ron, a lo cual su madre contestó -Ginny se apresuró a firmar los papeles del divorcio que...que no se dió cuenta que cedió sus derechos como madre a Harry- el gimoteo por parte de Molly simplemente fue inevitable.

-¡No puede ser! Pero...pero ¿Acaso Harry fue capaz de separar a su hijo de su madre?- la indignación y la sorpresa eran más que evidentes en Ron, pero Arthur inmediatamente contestó.

-Harry nos permite ver a nuestro nieto de forma regular cuando ni siquiera debería. Hace unos días Harry lo dejó con nosotros todo el día...y ¿sabes que es lo peor? ¡El pequeño ni siquiera busca a su madre!-

-¿Y Ginny? ¿Qué se supone que está haciendo para remediar esto? ¡Es su hijo! No un cachorrito al que puede dejar varado en medio del camino- Ron seguía molesto y bastante decepcionado de aquello, pues por más que quisiera darle el lado a su hermana y molestarse con su mejor amigo, no podía. Harry era un hombre de buen corazón. Y por el contrario, su hermana era la mujer más desnaturalizada al dejar a su pequeño hijo; probablemente si ella hubiese dejado solamente a Harry podría justificar un sin fin de cosas, aunque en el fondo sabía que si eso hubiese ocurrido su mejor amigo habría sido separado por completo de su hijo y al final el gran Harry Potter se habría muerto de tristeza, pues era bien sabido que su mayor sueño y anhelo en la vida era formar una familia, la familia que él no pudo tener.

-Ginny intentó buscar algún recurso legal pero tiene que esperar al menos un año para volver a abrir el juicio y pelear por James Sirius- Molly estaba destrozada, pues aunque sabía perfectamente que la que había fallado había sido Ginny, no pudo evitar sentirse culpable pues después de todo ella la había criado y cuando por fin sus vidas eran lo que ella siempre había soñado y deseado todo comenzó a desmoronarse: primero Ron con su infidelidad y divorcio, después Ginny, George pasaba una crisis marital con Angelina también y eso estaba afectando a la pequeña Roxanne...

-Por cierto hijo, quiero que sepas que apoyo tu decisión de declinar por completo en el juicio por la paternidad de esa criatura - las palabras de Arthur retumbaron en Ron, sintiéndose miserable nuevamente, pues sabía perfectamente por lo que su hermana y mejor amigo estaban pasando. A pesar de que cuando se divorció ya vivía con Astoria, se sentía más solo y tonto que nunca...pero las palabras de su padre lo confundía aún más ¿declinar por la paternidad de Rose? ¡Jamás! Esa niña probablemente era lo único que tendría de Hermione para toda su vida.

-¿De qué hablas, papá?- quiso saber el joven pelirrojo ante la mirada expectante de su madre, quien se notaba algo incómoda ante el comentario de su marido.

Molly recordaba perfectamente ese día, ellos habían asistido porque, después de todo esa bebita podría ser su nieta. Era tan bonita y graciosa, su mirada denotaba inteligencia y una chispa de excitación, aunque también se notaba bastante tranquila para su edad, como si supiese que tenía que guardar la cordura en ese momento. "Eso es muy Malfoy" pensó para sus adentros la pelirroja, sin embargo la sospecha seguía y seguía a medida que la miraba más, pues ella había conocido al joven Malfoy cuando era apenas un bebé y aquella niña no se parecía casi en nada, todos sus rasgos eran de Hermione.

Durante la audiencia, no pudo evitar mirar a la nueva familia Malfoy y los envidió más que nunca pues muy a su pesar, aquella pintoresca familia parecía feliz a pesar de aquella situación; Draco tomó de la mano a Hermione durante toda la audiencia y la forma en que se miraban...como dos enamorados, incluso ella fue testigo de la manera tan cariñosa y casi con devoción con la que el rubio trataba a aquella bebita castaña de ojos indescifrables. Eso era lo que ella había querido para Ron, tener a su esposa a su lado, un hijo al cual cuidar y amar, aunque muy en el fondo no podía culpar a Hermione, después de todo el que había fallado había sido Ron. Estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que la voz de su marido la sacó por completo de aquel recuerdo de hace unas semanas.

-¿Cómo que de qué hablo? Renunciaste a todo eso del juicio de paternidad de la hija de Hermione, hace un mes fué la audiencia final-

-Papá...yo ni siquiera recibí alguna notificación, no tengo ni la más remota idea de lo que estás hablando- y entonces Arthur y Molly se miraron incrédulos.

-Ron, hijo- Molly en el tono más dulce que pudo -Todas las notificaciones yo las reenvié a Norteamérica el mismo día que llegaron a casa-

-Mamá yo no he recibido nada, tengo que ir al Ministerio, esto es un error- rápidamente el pelirrojo se puso de pie disponiéndose a irse rápidamente. Aquello era absurdamente ridículo tomando en cuenta que los Americanos eran terriblemente desconfiados y recelosos y lo más seguro es que estuviesen esas notificaciones en revisión como artefactos no peligrosos...Él debió haberlo previsto y tal vez regresar a Inglaterra desde hace tiempo.

-No tiene caso, hijo- nuevamente Arthur tomó la palabra- Al no presentarte el falló fue a favor de Hermione y, al igual que tu hermana tienes que esperar al menos un año para volver a abrir el juicio- Aquello no podía ser cierto, se le había escapado de sus manos la oportunidad de saber si aquella niña era fruto del amor que aún sentía por la ahora esposa de Draco Malfoy. Todo se había ido a la basura, todas las esperanzas de su paternidad sobre esa niña las veía cada vez más lejanas.

Al parecer todo iba de acuerdo al plan de Astoria, Ron Weasley estaba atado de pies y manos con todo el tema de Rose. Un año parecía tiempo suficiente para poder darle el heredero que el ex Gryffindor tanto deseaba y así mismo ella aseguraba un lugar en el corazón del pelirrojo. Ya podía verse regresar triunfal a Inglaterra como Astoria Weasley.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Yo se que es cortito pero necesitaba darle fin al asunto de Ron con el primer juicio jajajajajaja (SPOILERRRRRR) Y el siguiente capítulo se enfocara más a la pareja central que deje un poco de lado para darle más drama jajaja  
No olviden dejarme sus reviews con todas sus opiniones, creanme que me ayudan un montón para ver que cosillas puedo mejorar y/o cambiar.  
Nos leemos pronto, LO PROMETO_

 _XoXo_

 _MelissaNoemí_


End file.
